


[Exposure] SAS Camp, Brookland & the World watch Alex Rider : Stormbreaker

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Characters watch the show/movie [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alive Ian Rider, Alive Yassen Gregorovich, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters watch the show, Eagle needs a Teddy Bear, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Mist (Percy Jackson), Multi, Protective K-Unit, Screen watching, Sleepy Cuddles, Timeline What Timeline, Watching, Watching the Movie, power bottom Alex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Après l'exposition du monde surnaturel aux non-maj, les dieux décident de s'amuser des réactions des mortels en les forçant à regarder l'histoire de certains héros, magiques ou non. Alors même que les mortels sont encore sous le choc en apprenant l'histoire de Beacon Hills, voilà que Aphrodite décide qu'il est temps de révéler au monde, l'histoire d'Alex Rider.[Yassen/Alex & Ian x Crawley]





	1. L'enterrement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Alex Rider. Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz.  
Cette fic est constitue une nouvelle partie de ma série ''characters watch the show'' mais il n'y a pas besoin de lire Exposure | Beacon Hills Residents ( & the World ) Watch Teen Wolf + l'Héritier | Vampire!Stiles  
avant de lire celle-ci. Vous devez cependant savoir que :  
• La Brume (PJO) est tombée et le monde surnaturel a été exposé au grand jour.  
• Pour rééquilibrer le monde, toute société/organisation secrète a également été révélée.  
• Pour empêcher une chasse aux sorcières & co, les Olympiens ( qui adorent jouer avec les mortels ) ont décidé de révéler la vie de plusieurs 'héros' contre leur gré afin de leur faire réaliser toutes les horreurs auxquelles ils ont échappé grâce à ces personnes.  
• Aki(ra) est un OC, un personnage secondaire proche de Stiles dans Exposure TW et assez proche de Alex. Elle n'apparaîtra pas dans le 'film' mais elle sera mentionnée parfois.  
Note : Comme toujours, il y aura sans doute quelques changements par rapport au film. L'histoire se passe deux ans après Stormbreaker ( c'est un Semi-UA après le film/Tome 1. Je viens tout juste d'acheter les bouquins et je suis en train de terminer le tome 1 au moment où j'écris cette note, mais certains éléments présents dans les 1 à 5 seront peut-être présent. Le reste est UA. ).  
Alive!Yassen, parce qu'on sait tous que MI6 ne se gêne pas pour faire passer certaines personnes pour mortes quand elles sont en fait vivantes.  
Quant à Ian et bien... qui sait ?  
• Alex n'a jamais éprouvé d'intérêt romantique pour Sabina bien qu'ils soient très proches. Et je sais, Sabina est censée en Amérique et dans cette fic elle est à Chelsea... oh et bien... visite surprise !  
• Certes, Alex est censé être né en 1987 mais Exposure TW se situe vers 2016 donc... Allons-y, ignorons la timeline ! Stormbreaker se passe vers 2014. La projection a lieu entre 2016 - 2017. || Probable OOC /!\  
//  
Oui, K-Unit et plusieurs Unités (OC) présents deux ans plus tôt à Brecon Beacons sont présents dans ce Camp. Ce n'est pas Brecon Beacons mais un autre camp d'entraînement du SAS.  
Selon wikipédia, ce genre de Sélection est organisée au rythme de deux sessions par an, comptant approximativement 150 candidats, initialement. Mais c'est une fiction, même si j'aime rester proche de la réalité.. tout n'est pas comme dans notre univers. Ce n'est pas un camp pour les Sélections non, c'est... un camp d'entraînement...

** Disclaimer : _ Alex Rider belongs to Anthony HOROWITZ ( & Geoffrey Sax ). I do NOT make money out of this fanfiction. _ **

** • Anglais – _Russe_/_Autre_**

**• **normal** – **film**_ – __**autre langue dans le film  
**_**

* * *

Lady Aphrodite laissa échapper un couinement presque hystérique quand elle vit quel 'film' ils allaient montrer aux mortels dans quelques heures. De tous les mortels qu'elle favorisait dans ce monde, Alex Rider était de loin l'un de ses préférés. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était assurée de lui offrir la meilleure combinaison possible.

Elle gloussa quand une idée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Elle pourrait peut-être s'éclipser et regarder le 'film' avec le SAS Camp, non ? Il faut dire, elle voulait voir leurs réactions de près et même si les TV Héphaïstos étaient une avancée technologique de dernier cri, ça n'était pas tout à fait la même chose que de les voir en vrai. Et ainsi, elle pourrait aussi voir ce qu'elle avait raté la vie du jeune espion. Il faut dire, SAS camp n'avait pas été épargné. Tout le monde devait voir ces 'films biographiques'. Ceux qui avaient essayer d'y échapper – comme quelques pays en guerre en particulier-, l'avaient payé cher et personne ne souhaitait se retrouver dans la même situation que ceux-ci.

Après avoir révélé ce qui s'était produit à Beacon Hills, Californie (_ tout du moins ils avaient commencé à voir ce qui s'était passé à Beacon Hills l'année passée et ils étaient toujours en train de regarder 'teen Wolf' mais cette 'diffusion' passait plus tôt, maintenant_ ) il était logique de révéler l'histoire extraordinaire de Alexandre Rider au reste du monde. Elle avait hésité lors du vote, mais avait décidé que révéler Spider-Man pouvait attendre ( notamment parce qu'elle savait que tout le monde étaient impatient de connaître sa réelle identité ) et même si Peter était également un de ses favori ( il était adorable, n'est-ce pas ? ) elle voulait vraiment voir les réactions de certaines personnes vis à vis d'Alex. Oui, elle était sadique comme ça. C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'elle avait fait en sorte que les 'scènes bonus' qui avaient été ajoutées lorsqu'ils avaient implanté un break pendant le visionnage de 'Teen Wolf' ( _afin de les préparer psychologiquement aux images de tortures qui allaient suivre quand ils verraient les scènes de tortures concernant Akira_[OC], elle avait fait en sortes que les soldats présents au Camp ne voient pas la scène dans laquelle Alex était présenté à Aki, comme agent pour le MI6 ) lors d'une mission jointe.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'un des écrans et couina de plus bel quand elle vit ce qui s'y passait. Il semblerait que Alex et son russe étaient en train de prendre du bon temps ( et elle n'était pas la Déesse de la Beauté et du Désir pour rien ).

.

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, près de Jakarta, se trouvaient deux individus des plus étonnants et que tout semblait opposer. Pourtant, ça ne les empêchait pas d'entretenir une relation des plus complexes. Alex avait seize ans et la relation qu'il entretenait avec Yassen n'était pas vraiment légale du point de vue de la loi. Ça ne les avait jamais arrêté avant.

Après tout, s'il était suffisamment âgé pour espionner et tuer alors, certainement, il devait être suffisamment vieux pour choisir son partenaire, pas vrai ?

Et, honnêtement, il avait été impossible d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour le russe quand il s'était avéré que l'autre homme était en vie.

Alex déposa une traînée de baisers sur le torse musclé de son compagnon puis leva les yeux vers ce dernier.

« Tu as fini ton job ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Yassen hocha la tête. Autant il pouvait sembler impassible en public, autant il était un peu... différent quand ils étaient seuls. Et, même si la nature de leur relation pouvait paraître déroutante aux yeux des gens s'ils venaient à l'apprendre – un mineur avec un homme bien plus âgé?!-, le russe n'avait jamais rien fait pour le dissuader. Au contraire.

Yassen avait des cicatrices. On ne faisait pas ce genre de métier sans s'en tirer avec des traces. Alex aussi portait des marques. La plus impressionnante était probablement la cicatrice près de son cœur, là où on lui avait tiré dessus, juste à la sortie de la Royal & General Bank, mais il avait également des marques de torture, souvenir d'une mission récente à Mexico.

MI6 avait un objectif précis quand ils avaient décidé de 'sauver' l'assassin. Faire de lui un potentiel allié. C'était là la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas laissé mourir quand le russe avait refusé de tuer Alex et s'était pris une balle.

Il déposa un autre baiser, juste au-dessus de son sternum alors que sa main fricotait avec le bouton du jean que portait le russe. Celui-ci attrapa son poignet alors qu'Alex parvenait enfin à le défaire.

« Le prochain visionnage va bientôt commencer. » dit-il.

Son accent était à peine audible. Alex aimait son accent. Il ne l'avait jamais admit, mais Yassen devait probablement s'en douter car, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, il faisait toujours ressortir son accent et lui parlait parfois dans sa langue maternelle. C'était une chance qu'ils se soient tous les deux trouvés à Jakarta cette semaine-là. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se croisaient lors de missions/jobs et ça ne serait sans aucun doute pas la dernière.

Alex ne dit rien mais sa moue devait être visible car, lorsqu'il se redressa, l'autre homme l'emporta dans un baiser langoureux.

« Ne boudes pas, Little Alex(1). Je suis à Jakarta pour quelques jours encore. 

_ Vraiment ? Fit le jeune espion en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Vraiment. » répéta sereinement l'assassin.

Alex l'embrassa au coin des lèvres puis se redressa, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

__ Je vais prendre une douche. Tu te joins à moi ?_ Déclara-t-il dans la langue maternelle de l'assassin.

Yassen observa un instant le jeune espion face à lui puis l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se redressa.

** **«**** _ Oui, je crois bien. Nous ne voudrions pas être en retard._** ** »** **

**.**

**.**

Les soldats présents au Camp SAS (Special Air Service) n'étaient pas vraiment heureux ( quand l'étaient-ils ? ). Le Sergent encore moins. Certes, certaines informations révélées dans ces 'visionnages' ( le sergent refusait de les appeler 'films' bien que ça y ressemblait fortement ) avaient été des plus éclairantes, notamment parce qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument rien au monde surnaturel ( et que peut-être, une de leur recrue avait réellement vue un troll ce jour-là ) mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient super heureux non plus. Ces visionnages ne prenaient fort heureusement pas de temps sur leur entraînement car ils avaient lieu le soir, mais tout de même ! Ils n'étaient pas ravis. Enfin, ça, c'est qu'ils aimaient dire.

C'était surtout parce que les quelques quatre-vingt-dix ( + sergent & haut-gradés ) étaient regroupés dans le seul lieu suffisamment large du camp pour un tel rassemblement ( le stand de tirs ) et attendaient avec impatience de voir le prochaine visionnage. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que ça allait être. Les Dieux ( bordel, si c'était pas bizarre de penser que les Olympiens existaient réellement. Au moins maintenant, ils auraient quelqu'un à blâmer ) devaient vraiment aimer jouer avec leurs nerfs.

.

** _**//** _ ** _L'écran s'illumina soudainement_ et les soldats se redressèrent avec intérêt _ ( certains le cachant mieux que d'autres ). Une faible mélodie se fit entendre alors que l'un des logos affiliés aux Olympiens (CAPITOL) s'affichait._ ** _ **//**_ **

** **« Asseyez-vous en silence, s'il vous plaît. ** **

Eagle cligna des yeux. L'écran était très flou et, bien qu'il sache que c'était probablement volontaire, ça n'en restait pas moins frustrant.

****Éteignez vos portables**.**

Wolf poussa un soupir. Est-ce que ça allait encore retracer la vie d'un morveux à l'école ? N'allez pas croire, ce visionnages sur... C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, sur Beacon Hill, avait été très, très intéressant, mais il espérait que tout ces visionnages n'allaient se produire dans une école. C'était incroyable le nombre de choses qui s'étaient produits au lycée de BH et qui allaient probablement leur donner des cauchemars ( bien qu'ils refusaient de l'admettre ).

Le fait qu'ils aient vu ce que Hermes et Apollo leur avaient tout d'abord fait regardé ce qu'ils avaient appelé les films 'Iron Man' – nommés après le héros du même nom-, et 'Avengers', prouvait que ces visionnages ne concernait pas uniquement des morveux.

Merci beaucoup.

**_**//**_**_ L'écran devient petit à petit plus clair_.** **//****

Merde.

Wolf jura faiblement. Ils étaient dans une école. À en croire les visages de certains, probablement un collège. C'était pire. Il espérait que c'était juste une coïncidence et que le visionnage se concentrait sur un professeur ou quelque chose du genre. Il en avait assez de voir des mômes en danger.

** **Qu'est-ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes ? Qu'es-ce qui nous définit ?** **

Les morveux avaient définitivement l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Pas que Eagle puisse les blâmer.

** _ **//** _ ** _ L'un des morveux en question utilise un journal enroulé pour frapper un de ses camarades._ ** _ **//**_ **

** **Est-ce l'endroit où nous vivons ? Notre éducation ? Ou notre famille ? Alex Rider - ** **

Il y eut un remous parmi les soldats. Tout le monde avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. On disait qu'il s'agissait d'un agent employé par le Service de Renseignements du Royaume Unis. Apparemment, il avait un historique de mission parfait. 100 % de réussite. Du quasi jamais vu. Il était jeune aussi. On lui donnait moins de vingt ans. Mais peu l'avaient vu et il était donc davantage considéré comme un légende ( une légende qui avait vu le jour il y a un peu plus d'un an apparemment ). Était-ce juste une coïncidence ? Ça ne pouvait assurément pas être un étudiant, pas vrai ?

** **La famille, ** **

** _**//** _ ** _L'écran se concentre sur un élève en particulier et -_ ** _ **//**_ **

Snake s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il n'était guère le seul. Tous ceux qui avaient été présents au camp aux sélections de Brecon Beacons, deux ans et demi plus tôt avaient au moins un vague souvenir de ce jeune visage; un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et au corps frêle mais athlétique.

C'était une coïncidence, pas vrai ?

… Peut-être que c'était un autre Alex Rider ? Peut-être que ça n'était même pas lui, le 'Alex' dont parlait le professeur.

''… Cub.. ?'' chuchota Hawk de la H-Unit.

** **Alex ?** **

** **_ Oui monsieur ? ** _ Fait celui-ci en levant les yeux vers l'enseignant. _ **

Le Sergent ferma un instant les yeux alors que Wolf poussait un soupir. Il s'agissait bien de Cub (/Louveteau). Pas de doute là-dessus.

** **_ Tu nous a préparé quelque chose ? ** **

** **_ … Oui.** **

** _**//** _ ** _L'enseignant incline la tête pour lui dire de le rejoindre._ ** _ **//**_ **

**_**_ Je vous en prie, **__dit-il en se retirant, alors que Alex se lève, un cahier dans les mains_.**

À Jakarta, dans l'un des lieux de rassemblements, l'adolescent en question prit des couleurs et enterra son visage dans le cou de son amant. Ça n'était vraiment pas son jour.

** _ **//** _ ** _ Une des filles lui adresse un sourire encourageant alors que Alex balaie la salle d'un regard calme._ ** _ //_ **

****_ Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ma famille**.**

_L'enseignant lui adresse un regard interrogateur mais Alex ne le voit pas car l'homme est derrière lui._

** **Je n'ai pas connu mes parents; ils sont morts quand j'étais petit. ** **

Là-dessus, une bonne partie des soldats présents tournèrent la tête vers un Wolf intérieurement mortifié. Beaucoup avaient entendu la tirade de Wolf à ses camarades, selon laquelle 'Cub' était un gosse de riches que son père avait envoyé là afin de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, d'être recadré ou quelque chose du genre - ça ne serait malheureusement pas la première fois et ça expliquait l'âge de Cub. 

Wolf, pendant ce temps, commençait sérieusement à regretter certains de ces choix passés. Certes, il avait revu son opinion sur Cub lors de la mission Pointe Blanche ( même avant en fait, après que le louveteau l'ait poussé hors de l'avion et ait probablement sauvé sa carrière ), mais il pensait que c'était plus ou moins une... coïncidence, que ce devait être la seule mission à laquelle le morveux avait participé et que ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était tout de même un fils à papa ( même s'il avait gagné un peu de son respect ).

« Quoi ?! » aboya-t-il quand il avisa les regards insistants de certains.

Certains étaient de toute évidence hypocrites à réagir ainsi envers lui quand il les avait entendu dire bien pire à l'encontre du louveteau.

Snake ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Wolf fut sauvé par le visionnage qui avait repris.

** **Je vis avec mon oncle.** **

** _**//** L'écran flasha pour montrer un bout d'une Yamaha avant de montrer le visage de Ian Rider, lequel met un casque de moto. **//**_ **

De nombreuses adolescentes présentes dans le gymnase de Brookland, gloussèrent devant l'aperçu de l'homme en question.

** **Il n'est pas là souvent alors je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose sur lui. J'ai une sorte de gouvernante, ** **

Dans une salle de rassemblement du MI6, un homme d'une trentaine d'années poussa un soupir.

** **parce qu'il voyage beaucoup pour son travail.** **

** _**//** _ ** _L'écran flashe à nouveau pour montrer Alex, se chamaillant avec sa pseudo gouvernante alors qu'elle insiste pour soigner une écorchure sur son genou._ ** _ **//**_ **

** **Elle est américaine et elle s'appelle Jack et c'est cool parce que lui, il n'est jamais là. ** **

N'était-ce pas triste qu'un gosse en sache plus sur sa 'gouvernante' que sur un membre de sa famille ?

« Alex... » chuchota l'homme.

** **Mon oncle,** **

L'écran flasha à nouveau.

** _**//** _ ** _On voit l'oncle en questionner allumer un bâton de dynamite._ ** _ **//**_ **

À Brookland, les élèves, qui avaient été si excités quand ils avaient reconnu certains de leurs camarades, éclatèrent en chuchotement surexcités quand ils virent l'oncle de Rider. Peut-être que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Peut-être que Rider faisait réellement parti d'un gang. La plupart n'y croyaient pas vraiment avant, amis qui résistait à un bon gossip bien juteux ? Personne. En tout cas, pas eux.

** **ne fera jamais des étincelles** **

Comme c'était ironique qu'il dise une telle chose à un moment pareil.

** **,il a un travail ennuyeux à mourir. ** **

**_**//**_**_ On voit alors l'oncle d'Alex s'échapper d'un entrepôt sur une moto avec une explosion d'étincelles, plusieurs assaillants à sa suite: _« Alerte, intrus signalé.. Alerte, intrus signalé. »

****Il a l'air d'aimer son travail, mais il n'en parle jamais**.**

_Ian est poursuivi par quatre motards_. **_**//**_**

Ben, alias Fox, hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il imaginait à peine ce que ça devait être de cacher à sa famille son vrai job. Bien qu'il ait bossé au MI6, il avait été renvoyé sur une base militaire d'un camp du SAS après une importante blessure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Jones avait décidé de le renvoyer là-bas mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre puisqu'il avait retrouvé ses anciens coéquipiers.

Il se demandait tout de même où était Al – Cub, en ce moment.

** **_ Et où est-il en ce moment ? ** ** _Demande le professeur, Charles Grey_ **( NdA : ** _ça n'est qu'une supposition_ ** ).**

** **_ Il a dit qu'il se rendait à une conférence en Cornouailles, sur la vie sans stress.** **

''… Vraiment ? Comme c'est ironique.'' chuchota l'un des enseignants, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Aucun n'avait manqué le fait que Rider – Alex Rider, n'était pas venu en cours depuis plusieurs jours mais cela n'avait rien d'anodin depuis ces deux, presque trois, dernières années et le jeune Rider était chanceux de ne pas avoir encore été renvoyé selon certains de ses enseignants.

Certains des plus fragiles semblaient presque malades en voyant les accélérations et virages que prenaient les cinq motards alors qu'ils slalomaient entre les voitures.

Les habitants du petit port qui avaient été présents lors de cette fameuse course poursuite clignèrent des yeux lorsqu'ils virent la scène d'un autre angle.

** _**//** _ ** _Les mot_ _os débarquent sur la plage alors que les passants s'exclament et se jettent hors de leur trajectoire. Il y a même un bateau chargé de tireurs maintenant._ ** _ **//**_ **

Ô joie.

C'était... épique, impressionnant à voir, vraiment et, avec la musique de fond, il était difficile ( pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les personnes montrées en tout cas ) de se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un film normal mais d'événements s'étant déjà produits.

** _**//**_**_ Sur le bateau, l'un des tireurs utilise une __Heckler & Koch G36C__ et tire sur Ian Rider mais celui-ci est plus rapide et le coup atteint plusieurs de ses assaillants_.

_On a alors un aperçu d'un vieux couple de retraités profitant d'un spectacle de marionnettes ( Punch & Judy ) lesquels commentent la scène sans réagir davantage avant d'exploser, courtoisie d'un des tireurs._ ** _ **//**_ **

Alex secoua la tête en voyant ça mais soupira d'aise quand l'assassin à ses côtés enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

Honnêtement, leur relation n'était pas des plus.. saine et ce, même s'il savait qu'il y avait des chances pour que son oncle soit en réalité encore en vie ( spoiler Exposure : TW ), mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il... Il aimait Yasha. Il picora les lèvres du russe avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran, le cœur battant la chamade.

_// Ian dérape intentionnellement et fait tomber une barque retournée, afin de le couvrir. Les deux motards le poursuivant s'arrêtent et criblent la barque de balles avant de la soulever._

** **J'aimerai bien le connaître un peu mieux mais** **

_Rien_. //

Alex secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré lui. Ian avait toujours été très rusé [ Il n'est pas du genre à se livrer. ]. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient mitigés mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Son oncle lui manquait et, qu'il soit ou non vivant, il voulait le revoir.

_//_ _ On entend un bruit, le son d'une voiture étant déverrouillée et les deux motards lèvent les yeux aux moment où une BMW grise sort de sa cachette et leur passe devant_ **. **//****

** **,il n'est pas du genre à se livrer. ** **

Au Camp, Bear siffla avec approbation alors que Snake affichait un air clairement impressionné. Eagle était, comme d'habitude, de loin le plus excité du camp et même le regard d'avertissement du Sergent n'y changea rien.

** _**//** _ ** _Dans la voiture, Ian met sa ceinture de sécurité et accélère._ ** _ **//**_ **

Alex releva la tête avec suffisance. Même s'il savait que ça n'était pas ce qui avait 'tué' son oncle, c'était toujours ça contre cet abruti de Blunt. Alex avait beau travailler pour eux, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait les apprécier. D'ailleurs, il songeait sérieusement à se joindre à l'Envol ( _organisation inventée, liée au AISP ou __PSIA_), juste pour être à l'abri de Blunt. Quoi que, à en croire, Aki, l'Envol était encore en train de se battre avec les hommes de Buckham que ce dernier était parvenu à infiltrer dans l'organisation avant son arrestation quelques mois plus tôt ).

** _**//** _ ** _De retour dans la salle de classe, Alex termine sa présentation._

** **_ Voilà, c'est fini. ** **

_Il a l'air blasé, peut-être un brin embarrassé d'avoir si peu à raconter_.

_Un des autres collégiens bâille avec exagération et la jeune fille montrée plus tôt lui adresse un regard irrité. _ ** _ **//** _ **

''Combien tu paries que c'est la copine de Cub ?'' fit Bear, à Snake.

Lion secoua la tête face à la question de son camarade mais les autres soldats reniflèrent avec amusement. Seul Fox secoua la tête, il savait que Alex était avec un gars, un gars dans le milieu et il avait ses suspicions quant à l'identité de cette personne.

Ça n'était pas franchement comme s'il pouvait dire quoi que ce soit puisque, a) ça ne le concernait pas et b) s'il s'agissait bien de cette personne, alors elle travaillait à présent avec MI6 donc bon.

_**// **La sonnerie retentit. **//**_

Cobra gémit en silence alors que le sourcil gauche de Hawk tressautait.

** _**//** _ ** _Alex est à vélo, et ralentit alors qu'il interpelle 'Sabina', la jeune fille montrée plus tôt. _ ** _ **//** _ **

Bear haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive.

****_ Hey, je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on se voit ce week-end, **_**avec Tom**_.**

Oh.

D'accord.

''Ça ne veut rien dire ! Se défendit Bear. Peut-être que Cub n'avait pas encore réalisé ses sentiments pour elle.

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, fit Fox. A – Cub n'a pas de sentiments amoureux pour cette fille.

_ Ah ? Comment le sais-tu ? … Attends, tu as revu _Cub_ hors du camp ? Fit Eagle.

Mais Fox refusa de répondre à cette question et toutes les autres.

À Jakarta, Alex poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Bien qu'il ait toujours fait de son mieux pour ignorer les rumeurs, il préférait ne pas alimenter davantage le moulin à rumeur qu'étaient les couloirs de Brookland.

** _**//** _ ** _Sabina pivote vers Alex._

** **_ Je suis désolé, j'ai des cours d'équitation et je dois sortir avec mes parents.** **

_Elle s'arrête un instant puis reprend._

** **_ On peut peut-être, le week-end prochain ? ** **

** **_ Si tu veux.** **

_Le téléphone d'Alex sonne alors que les deux adolescents se séparent_. //

Alex se rencogna contre Yassen alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre à lui en faire mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Enfin, si, il comprenait. Même s'il se rattachait à la possibilité que, peut-être Ian était en vie, il n'en avait aucune preuve, si ce c'est les quelques mots chuchotés par un ancien homme de Scorpia dont il ignorait l'identité. Enfin si, il y avait aussi le fait que son cercueil était vide mais... Et même s'il était en vie, même si MI6 l'empêchait d'entrer en contact avec lui... Ian voudrait-il réellement le revoir ?

Toutes ces pensées ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Ça faisait deux ans. Il était censé avoir fait son deuil depuis mais, pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps. Et maintenant.. maintenant si Ian était réellement en vie... Après tout, pourquoi un [quelconque] assassin de Scorpia lui aurait raconté des bobards s'il était certain de parvenir à le tuer juste après ? Pour le tourmenter ?

... Et bien, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ça n'était pas impossible mais il n'était pas le seul à croire à la possibilité que Ian Rider était bel et bien en vie. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait peut-être douté. 

****« Alex ? »**** _Fait une voix masculine, à l'autre bout de la ligne._

** _ **//** _ ** _ Alex sourit._ ** _ **//**_ **

C'était... Comment dire. C'était probablement la première fois que les membres de K-Unit voyaient Cub sourire. Pas qu'ils l'aient connu longtemps, non. À peine une dizaine de jours.

** **_ Tu rentres bientôt ? ** **

L'écran flasha sur la BMW qui filait sur une route déserte.

****_ Oui, je suis sur le chemin**.**

** _**//** I_ ** _an jette un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et aperçoit avec surprise, les deux motos toujours à sa poursuite._ ** _ **//**_ **

''C'est qu'ils sont tenaces.''

** **_ Comment c'était ta conférence ? ** **

****_ Euh, c'était bien,** _dit-il en trifouillant sur son tableau de bord._ **Tu sais ce que c'est**.**

****_ Ben non, **_répond Alex_**. Tu m'en parles jamais**.**

Crawley afficha un sourire amusé face à la réponse de l'adolescent tandis que, à Brookland ( et beaucoup d'autres lieux de rassemblements ) on s'excitait face au gadget avec lequel traficotait Ian, lequel s'apprêtait à lancer un missile.

****_ Parce que ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Attends, ne quitte pas**.**

** _**//** _ ** _Il lance les missiles et ceux-ci- atteignent les deux motards à sa poursuite. Leurs engins explosent et Ian affiche un sourire satisfait. 'Cible détruite'._ ** _ **//**_ **

** **_ Allô ? T'es là ?... C'était quoi ça ?** **

****_ Euh rien. Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour la semaine dernière, je t'avais promis d'être là mais j'ai eu une urgence qui m'est tombée dessus**.**

** **_ C'est toujours pareil.** **

Crawley jeta un regard vers son collègue pour voir ce dernier froncer les sourcils, visiblement un peu heurté devant le ton déçu et blessé de l'adolescent.

** _**//** _ ** _Dans sa voiture, Ian hoche la tête malgré lui parce qu'il est inutile de nier._ ** _ **//**_ **

** **_ … Ouais. ** **

Tom Harris secoua la tête, un brin amusé malgré tout. Le défunt Rider n'avait jamais été du genre à s'encombrer d'excuses surtout quand il savait que Alex lisait aisément au travers. Il l'avait bien entraîné.

Lui et Sabina échangèrent un regard. Même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, ils étaient inquiets pour Alex. Il n'échangeait jamais de messages avec eux quand il était en mission et même en temps normal, il était plus simple pour Alex de parler de ce genre de choses avec Tom, lequel écoutait et ne le sermonnait jamais.

D'autres personnes réprimèrent un sourire amusé. Au moins ce type ne cherchait pas à se trouver de fausses excuses quand il savait qu'il n'en avait aucune.

** **Je ne vais pas tarder. Je serai là pour le dîner et on passera tout le week-end tranquille tous les deux, ça te va ? ** **

** _**//** _ ** _Un sourire lumineux étire les lèvres de l'adolescent._ ** _ **//**_ **

Ian, puisque c'était bien lui, cligna des yeux. Il savait que Alex tenait à lui, mais pas à ce point. Il pensait que ses longues absences avaient causé un certain ressentiment chez Alex ( c'était probablement vrai ) mais là, ce sourire... Alex avait eu l'air si heureux.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir apprendre comment Alex avait appris et réagi à la nouvelle de sa 'mort'.

** **_ C'est vrai ? ** **

** **_ Ça m'est déjà arrivé de ne pas tenir mes engagements ?** **

** **_ Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? ** **

**_**//**__ I_**_an s'esclaffe face au ton de son neveu_.** **//****

Il n'était pas le seul. Beaucoup étaient amusés par la relation que oncle et neveu entretenaient et la conversation qui s'ensuivait.

** **_ Ouais d'accord. Écoute, on se voit tout à l'heure, okay ? ** **

** **_ Ravis de t'avoir entendu.** **

Alex se mordit la lèvre quand il vit le regard un peu.. blessé de son oncle. Il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable, mais il ne contrôlait pas ses émotions. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Yassen resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable. C'était Ian qui lui avait menti, pas l'inverse et, même s'il comprenait, ça n'enlevait rien au fait que son oncle lui avait caché tant de choses.

** **_ À tout à l'heure, Alex.** **

** **_ Ouais.** **

**_**//**_**_ Les deux raccrochent et Ian augmente le volume de la radio alors que __On the Road__, de Rooster résonne dans l'espace_.** _**//**_**

''Ils sont vraiment proches.'' remarqua Lion.

Il avait l'air approbateur, mais c'était difficile de dire. Lion avait toujours été extrêmement placide et il était rare de le voir sourire.

Fox se retint de dire quoi que ce soit; Alex lui avait un jour avoué que son oncle avait été tué quand il avait quatorze ans.

** _**//** _ ** _La musique change graduellement pour quelque chose de plus inquiétant et le bruit d'un hélicoptère – l'un des hélico les plus silencieux au monde-, se rapprochant prend le dessus._ ** _ **//**_ **

Alex tourna la tête vers son partenaire quand il sentit un regard sur lui et il rencontra les yeux bleus glacés du russe. Yassen ne s'était jamais excusé pour avoir éliminé son oncle et Alex ne s'attendait pas ( ne voulait pas ) [à] ce qu'il le fasse. Il savait que l'autre homme avait uniquement fait son travail.

**_**//**_**_ On voit l'hélicoptère pourchasser Ian, lequel n'entend rien à cause de la musique qui résonne dans l'habitacle_.** _**//**_**

Yassen grimaça légèrement quand la poigne que Alex avait sur ses doigts se referma subitement mais il ne dit rien et ne chercha pas à se dégager. Alex, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il ne parvenait même pas à se détourner. Il ne voulait pas se détourner.

**_**//**_**_ Le son de Rooster résonne toujours en fond et un homme apparaît subitement, à l'envers, à la fenêtre du côté passager de la BMW_.** _**//**_**

Eagle sursauta et poussa un glapissement alors qu'il s'accrochait à Buffalo, lequel avait eu la malchance de se retrouver assis à côté de lui. Tiger et Cobra lui adressèrent un regard désolé mais Hawk affichait un rictus narquois, heureux de ne pas s'être retrouvé à la place de leur compatriote malchanceux.

**_**//**_**_ Ian ne s'y attend pas et est pris de court. L'angle change et on voit alors que l'étranger est suspendu par les pieds_.** _**//**_**

Alex se contorsionna un peu et se rencogna contre son compagnon. Il expira lentement. Pour une raison quelconque ( ou pas si quelconque que ça ), son cœur lui faisait mal. Et ça n'était pas sa cicatrice.

****//**_ L'homme, un gars qui semble avoir une vingtaine d'années, aux yeux bleus glacés et aux cheveux cuivrés(2) sort deux Beretta et tire. Les deux balles traversent la fenêtre et l'image disparaît pour montrer des éclats de verres_. **//****

Yassen sentit Alex se tendre contre lui. Lentement, il changea de position. Son bras se resserra autour de la taille de l'adolescent et, d'un coup, il attira le plus jeune contre lui, sur ses genoux. Surpris, mais ne souhaitant guère attirer l'attention sur eux, Alex étouffa le couinement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il se sentit rosir quand il avisa leur nouvelle position. Fort heureusement, ils étaient dans le fond, presque cachés parmi les ombres et il leur était donc aisé de fondre dans le décor.

Le jeune espion se mordit la lèvre puis échangea un tendre baiser avec son partenaire.

Yassen ne parlait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais il lui offrait toujours du confort quand il en avait besoin.

« Okay ? » chuchota le russe.

Alex se pourlécha les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur le regard bleu glacé du plus âgé et il finit par hocher la tête.

_ Okay.

****//****_ Des lettres apparaissent parmi les morceaux de verres brisés, le tout formant : Stormbreaker_.** **//****

Des chuchotement éclatèrent dans le gymnase de Brookland ( collège/lycée ) en voyant le 'titre'. Stormbreaker. N'était-ce pas là le nom d'un nouvel ordinateur ultra puissant qui était censé être présenté deux ans plus tôt ? [ Mais qui n'avait finalement jamais été présenté. ]

Tom se pencha vers Sabina et chuchota :

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? »

Sabina tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire incertain.

_ Je crois bien, oui.

La musique Blame de Transluzent résonna alors que les noms des personnes présentes dans la 'séquence vidéo' commençaient à défiler ( Alex Rider, Jack Starbright, Sabina Pleasure, Yassen Gregorovich etc... ).

Yassen passa une main devant ses yeux. Ce visionnage allait rendre leurs jobs plus compliqués... Là encore, Il n'était pas du genre à refuser un challenge.

**_**//**_** _L'écran montre alors Alex, lequel porte un casque, rentrer à vélo. Il passe le seuil de la porte et s'engage dans le couloir après avoir balancé les clés. L'angle change pour un gros plan sur un sabre japonais qui est lentement retiré de son fourreau._**_ **//**_**

Alex sentit Yassen se tendre sous lui et il étouffa un gloussement ( parce qu'il ne gloussait pas, non madame ! ).

** **_ Jack ? … Jack ? ** **

Ian, qui avait commencé à s'inquiéter, se calma progressivement quand il se souvint du caractère un peu excentrique de la 'gouvernante' qu'il avait engagé pour s'occuper d'Alex quand il était absent.

**_**//**_**_ Alex avance lentement, prudemment_.

** **Jack, t'es là ? ****

** _L'inconnu positionne la lame à l'horizontal. **//**_ **

Snake se tendit.

** _**//** _ ** _On a le premier aperçu de ''l'intrus''._ ** _ **//**_ **

Ian se détendit complètement. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Jack.

C'était sans conteste une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine, peut-être une trentaine d'années. En fait, les plus observateurs se souvinrent l'avoir déjà vu plus tôt, quand Alex parlait de sa pseudo gouvernante.

** _**//** Alex entre dans la cuisine au moment où la blonde tranche un concombre avec un ''Ha !''. Alex s'esclaffe doucement._ **

** _ Jack , ** _ répète tendrement alors qu'il se dirige vers le frigo pour l'ouvrir. //_

Fox secoua la tête avec amusement alors que Snake se décrispait et que Eagle cessait d'étouffer Buffalo. Lion échangea un regard avec Hawk mais ne dit et Cobra balaya le rassemblement d'un regard calme.

« Eagle, calme-toi. » fit Wolf, d'un ton sans appel.

Eagle se redressa, droit comme un 'I' et relâcha Buffalo.

**_**//**_**_ Jack affiche un large sourire et ouvre la bouche._ Fort heureusement pour tous les non-japonais et les non étudiants en japonais, des sous-titrés apparurent alors qu'elle conversait avec l'adolescent :

** _ **« Comment était l'école, aujourd'hui (3) ? ** _ **

** _ **_ Pourquoi parle-t-on en japonais ? ** _ **

** _ **_ Nous avons un dîner spécial, ce soir. Sushi. » ** _ ** _dit-elle alors que Alex venait se percher à côté du plan de travail. _ ** _ **//** _ **

Élèves et personnels de Brookland clignèrent les yeux. La même chose pouvait être dite pour les membres ( & futurs membres ) de SAS ( / une unité de forces spéciales ), au camp. Ils n'avaient jamais vu/entendu Alex parler dans une autre langue (autre que pendant les cours d'espagnol bien sûr). Du japonais en plus de ça. L'une des langues les plus complexes au monde. ( enfin, c'était tout du moins ce qu'on en disait ). 

Henry Bray, le directeur de Brookland afficha un petit sourire approbateur. Même avec les très nombreux jours manqués, le jeune Rider parvenait toujours à suivre sans aucun mal dans la plupart des matières.

** _//_ **

L'écran flasha à nouveau.

** _**//** _ ** _Un plat est déposé. Il contient un fugu, encerclé par des tranches de poisson cru. Jack et Alex sont assis en tailleurs face à face, autour de la table basse et ils s'inclinent brièvement avec un 'arigato', avant de prendre leurs baguettes en main._ ** _ **//**_ **

Tom afficha un léger sourire envieux. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher; ses parents ne cessaient de se disputer, tout le temps. D'autres étaient un peu perturbés par le poisson qui figurait dans le plat. Était-ce même comestible ? Ou était-ce là juste pour faire joli ?

Comme c'était étrange.

** _**//** _ ** _Jack pique dans son assiette et commence à manger immédiatement. Ça n'est pas le cas d'Alex qui triture avec sa nourriture mais n'avale rien._ ** _ **//**_ **

** **_ Um, j'ai rencontré un type complètement incroyable au marché ce matin.** **

_Alex lève les yeux vers elle._

****_ Tu sais c'est quoi le problème dans votre pays ? Tous les garçons craquants sont gay ou mariés**.**

Beaucoup éclatèrent de rire en entendant cela alors que de nombreuses filles/femmes hochaient la tête en accord.

Certaines même murmurèrent : ''c'est pas que chez eux''.

À l'inverse, de nombreux hommes secouèrent la tête, firent la moue ou grimacèrent. D'autres mâles approuvèrent vivement. Alex rit un peu plus franchement alors qu'il remuait doucement contre son partenaire, cherchant visiblement la position la plus confortable pour regarder le 'film'.

** **Enfin, à part toi, mais t'es trop jeune...** **

Tom s'esclaffa. Heureusement pour Alex, son 'partenaire' avait un sens flexible de la morale.

** **Alex, tu manges s'il te plaît ? Il va arriver, il a dû avoir des embouteillages. ** **

****_ Il aurait téléphoné**.**

Ian grimaça. Alex avait toujours été très instinctif et il avait lui-même toujours encouragé cela chez son neveu.

****Nan, il a encore dû passer à son bureau et recevoir un message, en nous laissant encore tomber, comme d'habitude**.**

John Crawley secoua la tête quand il vit Ian presque tressaillir face au ton de son neveu. Honnêtement, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce moment précis alors pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil ?

** _Jack lui adressa un regard compatissant._ **

** **_ Tu sais son boulot le passionne.** **

** **_ Ouais, j'ai remarqué. ** **

****_ … Ça en fera plus pour nous !** _S'exclame-t-elle en essayant de lui remonter le moral._**

** **//** ** _ La sonnette retentit à ce moment-là et les deux échangent un sourire. _ ** **//** **

** **_ Tiens, tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Je suis un génie.** **

** _**//** _ ** _Alex se redresse d'un bond et se précipite vers l'entrée._ ** _ **//**_ **

Tom se mordit la lèvre. Non, ça n'était pas Mr Rider. Tout le monde le savait. Sauf les personnes à l'écran.

**_**//**_**_ Le sourire d'Alex fond comme neige au soleil quand il arrive dans le couloir et qu'il aperçoit des lumières bleues et rouges. Les gyrophares d'une voiture de police._ ****//****

**Tiger grimaça. L'expression sur le visage du gamin indiquait qu'il avait déjà compris ce que cela signifiait.**

**_**//**_**_ L'angle change et on a droit à un plan élargi où l'on voit la maison alors que deux agents de police entrent pour leur annoncer la nouvelle_.** **//****

Alex n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis qu'un ancien membre de Scorpia lui avait révélé que Ian était en vie ( enfin, il n'était toujours pas sûr d'y croire, après tout, Yassen était l'un des meilleurs assassins au monde ) mais, il n'avait pas vu le corps de son oncle. Il n'y avait rien dans le cercueil, quand lui, son amie et quelques autres avaient creusé dans le cimetière, en pleine nuit. Aki répétait toujours que sans corps, il n'y avait pas de preuve que quelqu'un soit réellement mort et, honnêtement, il avait fini par se fier lui aussi à cette théorie.

Ou peut-être qu'il espérait juste que Ian soit encore vivant.

** **//** **

_Il fait jour, la voiture de police a été remplacée par un corbillard. Jack s'arrête devant le bureau de Ian, où se trouve Alex, occupé à regarder un cadre photo. Ils ont tous deux revêtu une tenue d'enterrement_.** **//****

C'est probablement à cet instant que ça les frappa vraiment. À Brookland, personne ( à part peut-être Sabina et Tom ) ne savait que le gardien d'Alex, Mr Rider, était mort. Ça avait été très discret et Alex n'en avait jamais fait mention à quiconque.

** _**//** _ ** _Il a l'air dévasté mais il ne pleure pas._

****_ Allez-viens**.**

_L'angle de vue change et se concentre sur le cadre photo en question, montrant oncle et neveu, accroupis l'un à côté de l'autre sur une falaise, avec leur équipement d'escalade. _ ** _ **//** _ **

''Woah, Cub ne s'ennuyait pas on dirait.'' fit Eagle.

Il était probablement l'un des seuls à oser briser l'ambiance mélancolique imposée par la légère musique triste. Le Sergent lui jeta un regard sévère et Eagle se ratatina sur place.

** _ **//** _ **

_Ils sont au cimetière. Il y a une vingtaine de personnes présentes. Ça a sans doute été une petite cérémonie très discrète_.

_L'écran montre la plaque avec ''Ian Rider'' gravée sur le cercueil._

** **« Ian Rider était un homme bien. Tous ses collègues se souviendront de son courage et de sa loyauté. Il était par-dessus tout un grand patriote. »** **

_Sur cette note, on voit Alex et Jack échanger un étrange regard._

****« Un Patriote... »** ** _répète lentement Alex alors que le prêtre continue son discours. _ ** _ **//** _ **

Naturellement, il était évident que Alex remarquerait ce mot, considérant comment Ian l'avait en partie élevé.

** _**//** _ ** _Alex tourne la tête derrière lui, seulement pour voir trois hommes en costume trois pièces et lunettes de soleil, visiblement occupés à... surveiller l'espace. L'un d'eux est au téléphone._ ** _ **//**_ **

''Okay, ça devient de plus en plus bizarre. Même avec l'explication d'un gang.'' fit Lucy, l'une des élèves de Brookland.

**_//_**_ Confus, Alex reporte son attention sur les personnes en face de lui, de l'autre côté du cercueil. L'un des hommes bâille et, en apportant sa main à sa bouche, le pan de sa veste se relève et Alex aperçoit le holster à pistolet, ainsi que l'arme à feu en question_. **//**

Aucune expression ne s'affichait sur les traits d'Alan Blunt mais intérieurement, il était irrité. Ça, ça n'avait pas fait parti de leurs plans. Le reste oui, mais pas ça.

_**// **On voit alors un homme aux cheveux sombres et au visage sans émotion. Vient ensuite une femme, qui lisse une mèche de cheveux. **//**_

Alex renifla. Ce geste aurait dû être tellement évident. Il l'était maintenant qu'il savait qui était la femme. Quel test.

_**// **Une caméra pivote et cible le jeune Rider en particulier. _

_Le cercueil est lentement descendu sous terre. Nouvel angle. C'est une homme d'une cinquantaine ou soixantaine d'années, impassible... gris._ ** _ **//**_ **

Alex fit la grimace quand il aperçut Blunt. Que ce soit en vrai ou à la télé, il ne pouvait décidément par supporter le directeur du MI6.

** _**//** _ ** _Alors que tout le monde quitte le cimetière, Jack et Alex sont approchés par un homme. _ ** _ **//** _ **

Ian jeta un regard douteux vers Crawley et celui-ci leva les bras en signe d'innocence. Bien sûr, et il allait le croire.

** **_ Je suis John Crawley, de la Royal & General Bank. Je tenais à vous présenter mes condoléances. C'est une tragédie. Si au moins il n'avait pas oublié de mettre sa ceinture.** **

Okay... ils étaient décidément en train de tester Alex, songea Ian. Pourquoi au nom du ciel étaient-ils déjà en train de le tester ? Ian les avait prévenu, bien longtemps avant sa pseudo-mort. Alex ne rejoindrait MI6 quand il serait majeur si et seulement si, il le désirait. Ian lui avait donné toutes les cartes en main pour réussir mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il le poussait dans cette direction, non. Mais si Alex découvrait ce qu'il était, ce qu'avait été son père, et qu'il souhaitait suivre leurs traces et bien... Ian avait seulement fait en sorte de l'entraîner.

Pourquoi étaient-ils déjà en train de le tester ? Il plissa les yeux et vit que Tulip (Jones) évitait consciencieusement de regarder dans sa direction. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

Ailleurs, on s'indigna devant le toupet de Crawley. Ça n'était pas une chose à dire, enfin ! Surtout que, s'ils se souvenaient bien, l'homme, Ian, avait bel et bien mis sa ceinture de sécurité.

****_ Merci,****_ répond Alex du bout des lèvres_.

****_ Voici Alan Blunt,** **_poursuit Crawford en se décalant pour révéler la figure stoïque d'un autre homme aperçu plus tôt._ ****Le directeur général de la banque**.**

** _**//** _ ** _Visiblement, Jack est un peu perturbée. _ ** _ **//** _ **

Elle n'était pas la seule. Il faut le dire, ce 'Alan Blunt' avait l'air très austère.

****_ Alex**,** désolé pour votre oncle. ****

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange chez ce type, songèrent un certain nombre de personnes.

** **Il – Il va beaucoup me manquer.** **

Alex renifla. Bien sûr, un espion compétent en moins, ça allait lui manquer.

S'il ne dit rien, Ian n'en pensait pas moins. Même s'il aimait son job, il n'était pas naïf quand aux idées et aux priorités de son supérieur.

Ian était resté dans le coma pendant près de six mois après son 'assassinat' et suite à cela, il avait été envoyé dans une sorte de refuge pour se reprendre en mains. On lui avait interdit tout contact avec son neveu. Il valait mieux qu'on le croit mort. C'était, apparemment, plus sage pour garder Alex à l'abri de tout danger.

Et, maintenant qu'il voyait cette diffusion, il se disait que quelque chose était arrivé, que le MI6 ( tout du moins Blunt & Jones ) s'était payé sa tête.

** **Il nous parlait souvent de vous et -** **

** **_ C'est bizarre,** _ l'interrompt Alex _ **. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.** **

Ian étouffa un ricanement derrière une quinte de toux des plus étranges. Crawley lui lança un regard amusé.

Les personnes capables de couper Alan Blunt pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Snake et Squirrel pouffèrent de rire devant la réaction de ce 'Blunt'.

****_ Voici mon adjointe,****_ dit Blunt, sans répondre alors qu'il se décale pour dévoiler une femme d'une quarantaine, peut-être cinquantaine d'années._ ****Mrs Jones**.**

** **_ Je vous contacterai très bientôt, Alex, ** _ déclare celle-ci. _ **

Ian fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le tournant que prenaient les choses. Il avait été maintenu à l'écart du milieu de l'espionnage et tout ce tralala car Blunt et Tulip souhaitaient qu'il se concentre sur sa rééducation qui, même presque deux ans plus tard, était loin d'être terminée. Aussi n'avait-il eu que très peu de nouvelles concernant ce qui se passait dans 'leur' milieu.

« Tulip. » grogna-t-il d'un ton bas afin de ne pas alerter les autres employés du MI6.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard furtif puis l'ignora à nouveau.

Il résista à l'envie de la secouer par les épaules.

** **_ Pourquoi ? ** **

** **_ Et bien... après ce qui s'est passé, il va falloir trouver qui va s'occuper de vous. ** **

''Tulip !''

Tulip se redressa mais évita son regard. Il savait que le véritable fautif était Blunt mais il se doutait aussi que, quoi qu'il ait pu arriver, Tulip Jones ne s'était probablement pas interposée.

Plusieurs personnes leur adressèrent des regards confus. Notamment parce qu'ils ignoraient qui était 'Tulip'. Il ne fallait cependant pas être un génie pour deviner l'identité de cette personne.**  
**

** **_ Moi je vais m'en occuper,** _ déclare Jack d'un ton défiant, le regard orageux. _ **

''Yey ! Vas-y Jack !'' s'exclama Tom, avant de rosir quand l'attention de l'ensemble du gymnase se porta sur lui.

Il se rencogna dans son siège alors que Sabina étouffait un éclat de rire.

Au HQ du MI6, Ian afficha un sourire approbateur.

_Mrs Jones lui offrit un sourire condescendant _( qui eut tôt fait d'irriter une bonne partie de l'assemblée ).

****_ Nous voulons simplement l'aider**.**

** _**//** _ ** _Jones, Blunt, Crawley, Alex et Jack partagent un moment maladroit avant que le directeur de Royal & General Bank ne se reprenne._ ** _ **//**_ **

****_ Nous allons très vite nous revoir et espérons que ce sera dans un endroit moins... lugubre**.**

** **_ Mon oncle n'oubliait jamais de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité, ** _ intervient Alex, quand les trois membres de R&G font mine de se détourner. _ **

''Oh Alex... tu ne veux pas attirer son attention.. » murmura doucement Ian.

Si doucement en fait, que seul Crawley, qui était assis à côté de lui, l'entendit.

** **C'était un homme très prudent.** **

Eagle caqueta presque devant le regard empli de défi de l'adolescent. Il était évident, même pour lui, que Cub ne comptait pas laisser ce détail sans réponse.

** **_ Apparemment, pas assez prudent.** **

** ** // ** _ Lui et ses trois compagnons disparaissent _ . ** //** **

** **_ Allons-y, ** _ dit Jack en agrippant doucement le bras de sa charge. _ ** Les cimetières me donnent la chaire de poule. ** **

** **_ À moi aussi. Et pas seulement les cimetières. »** _ rajoute-t-il avec un regard suggestif en direction d'une voiture noire en mouvement. _ **

Un sourire borda les lèvres de Ian en entendant la pique d'Alex envers Blunt et Jones ( & Crawley ? ).

Il vit même Crawley réprimer un rictus amusé. Lui qui était d'ordinaire plutôt indifférent à tout.

_**//** Sa réplique est ponctuée par les coups de pelles qui balancent de la terre au-dessus du cercueil_.

Il réprima un frisson. Même si le cercueil était vide, il n'avait jamais aimé les enterrements ( comme la plupart des gens en fait ). Et voir 'son' propre cercueil avait quelque chose d'étrange et sinistre à la fois.

** **_ Tu pensais ce que tu disais quand t'as dit que tu as promis de t'occuper de moi ? ** **

** **_ Naturellement, idiot. Tu sais très bien que je t'abandonnerais pas. ** **

Dans une petite ville du Texas, Jack, qui avait pris des vacances sous l'insistance d'Alex (_ et qui ne se serait jamais attendue à une révélation comme celle du monde surnaturel/magique/autres et encore moins à voir leurs vies ( la sienne et celle d'Alex révélée au grand jour_ ) secoua la tête, tendre et exaspérée à la fois.

Honnêtement, comment pouvait-il penser une seconde qu'elle allait l'abandonner ?

** **_ Ouais.** **

** **_ Et puis t'as personne d'autre.** **

Jack cilla. Ouch, elle avait peut-être manqué d'un peu de tact.

****_ J'espère que tu auras l'autorisation,**** _marmonne-t-il après avoir retiré sa cravate_**_._**On n'a pas de lien de parenté,****_rajoute-t-il quand il voit le regard qu'elle lui lance_.

** **_ Je vis avec toi depuis neuf longues années. Quels liens tu veux de plus entre toi et moi ? ** **

Tom pouffa de rire devant la réponse de Jack. Ça lui ressemblait bien de dire ça.

À Jakarta, l'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres d'Alex alors qu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur l'assassin allongé sur le dos, en-dessous de lui.

Il adorait Jack. Il ne pourrait jamais la remercier comme il se doit pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et continuait de faire pour lui. Il savait que ça n'était pas facile pour elle, de le voir rentrer blessé de presque chaque mission.

Yassen devait avoir senti son changement d'humeur car il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et l'incita à reporter son attention sur l'écran.

** **_ Dis donc, c'est moi ou ces banquiers étaient bizarres ?** **

****_ Ouais, il y a définitivement quelque chose de louche chez eux**(4)**,_ répond Alex, avant de remarquer quelque chose au loin et d'agripper le bras de sa gouvernante__. _****Jack ! ****

**.**

**.**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposure : SAS ( & the World ) watch Alex Rider se divise en deux partie. La première partie couvre le film Stormbreaker. La seconde partie montrera des moments clés des autres livres et quelques scènes inventées de toutes pièces.  
La première partie compte 8 chapitres. La seconde n'est pas encore écrite.


	2. La Casse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les 'spectateurs' réagissent à la scène de Stryker & Son ( le cimetière des voitures ). Les Unités présentes au Training Camp deviennent étonnamment protectrices vis à vis de Cub, même si ce dernier est actuellement à l'autre bout du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne comprends pas pourquoi dans le film ils ont remplacé la scène de la banque aussi, dans le prochain chapitre, j'utiliserai la scène du livre et non du film.  
Prochaine mise à jour dans une ou deux semaine.  
Disclaimer : Alex Rider belongs to Anthony HOROWITZ (author) & Geoffrey Sax (director). I don't make money out of this fanfiction.

**• Anglais – _Russe_/_Autre_**

**• normal – **film****

* * *

**_ Dis donc, c'est moi ou ces banquiers étaient bizarres ?**

**_ Ouais, il y a définitivement quelque chose de louche chez eux**(4),_ répond Alex, avant de remarquer quelque chose au loin et d'agripper le bras de sa gouvernante__**. **_**Jack ! **

**//**

_Il y une camionnette blanche devant leur maison._

Tout le monde est confus ( à part certains membres de MI6 et autres organisations secrètes ). Pourquoi s'agitaient-ils ainsi ?

Ça n'était qu'une camionnette, pas vrai ?

Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

**_ Hey ! ** _ S'exclame soudain Jack en faisant quelques pas. _ **C'est à Ian Rider ! **

Ian secoua la tête avec tendresse.

**//** _ Les types se dépêchent de remonter dans la camionnette et de démarrer._

**_ Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! //**

Sabina s'amusa de la réaction de la tutrice d'Alex.

**// Alex - **

_Elle s'interrompt en voyant que le blondinet n'est plus à côté d'elle et a disparu_ **. //**

Tom plaça sa main devant sa bouche alors qu'il regardait la camionnette filer devant Jack. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr que Alex allait faire quelque chose de a) stupide, b) dangereux ou c) les deux.

Ça ne manqua pas.

**// ** _Jack regarde la camionnette passer devant elle puis ses yeux s'écarquille quand elle voit quelque chose._

**« Alex ?! » //**

Le susnommé gloussa presque quand il avisa la réaction de sa 'sœur' et meilleure amie. Il se retint au dernier moment, mais c'était proche.

_ Tu peux rire, tu sais ? Lui chuchota son compagnon à l'oreille.

Un agréable frisson le parcourut et se lova un peu plus contre le russe.

_ Je sais, murmura-t-il en retour contre les lèvres de son amant.

**// **_Alex débarque soudain, à vélo et manque de se faire faucher par plusieurs voitures avant de couper par le cimetière qu'ils viennent de quitter_.

**Alex** !** //**

Snake s'étrangla de stupeur – comme probablement tous les soldats et recrues du camp-, quand il vit Cub pédaler à toute vitesse ( comme un maniaque, vraiment ) pour ne pas perdre la camionnette de vue. Et, en le voyant slalomer entre les voitures sur le Chelsea Bridge, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir alors que serrait les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.

« Il est cinglé... ce gosse est cinglé. » chuchota distraitement Dove ( lequel ne s'était toujours pas remis du nom de code qu'on lui avait attribué ).

À Brookland, Henry Bray – le directeur du collège/lycée, se prit la tête dans les mains après le choc d'avoir vu une voiture jaune presque renverser son étudiant.

Oh seigneur, c'était trop. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter davantage. Et ça ne faisait que dix minutes.

Il était clair qu'avec cette scène, là maintenant tout de suite, il n'était pas le favori des fanatiques de la Loi. Ça pouvait encore changer. Même s'il avait bien failli causer un accident sur le pont de Chelsea.

Eagle et Ian, à deux lieux de rassemblement différents, eurent une réaction similaire et portèrent leurs mains à leurs visages en écartant les doigts afin de toujours être en mesure de voir, quand ils virent // _Alex dévaler une pente d'herbe et atterrir sur la route, esquivant de peu deux autres voitures._**//**

« Je ne crois pas que mon cœur puisse en supporter davantage, chuchota nerveusement Ian.

_ Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens chaque fois que tu fais une cascade du genre. » rétorqua nonchalamment John (Crawley).

Ian fit la moue avant de se reprendre et d'adresser un rictus narquois à son [ancien] collègue :

« Quoi ? Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Comme je suis touché. »

Crawley lui adressa un regard qu'il l'espérait indifférent ( mais qui était en réalité noir ) et il dut fournir un certain effort pour ne pas rosir d'embarras.

_**// **Alex coupe par une station de lavage de voitures puis poursuit sa route en bondissant par-dessus une voiture. **//**_

''Oh je veux faire ça ! S'exclama Eagle.

Wolf roula des yeux.

_ Tu peux à peine dévaler une pente à pieds et tu veux faire ça ?

Eagle ronchonna alors que les autres soldats éclataient de rire.

_**//**__ Il coupe à nouveau, par un garage cette fois-ci, et glisse au sol, presque couché par terre-, sous un pont élévateur pneumatique_.** //**

Heh, ça c'est nouveau, songea Ian en regardant son neveu avec un brin de fierté. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas que Alex attire l'attention de Blunt aussi tôt, il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de fierté qui fleurissait en lui.

_**// **C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à la décharge de Stryker & Son. Il descend de son vélo et se faufile incognito, sans même être remarqué par le pseudo garde. **//**_

À Brookland, les autres élèves étaient encore trop stupéfaits pour réagir mais Tom vibrait pratiquement sur son sa place dans les gradins. Qui aurait cru que Rider était aussi... talentueux avec un vélo ?

Tout ce que la plupart des élèves savaient sur Rider, c'était ce que les rumeurs en disaient. Des rumeurs lancées par des gars qui n'aimaient vraiment pas le blondinet.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surprise. » chuchota Sabina en secouant la tête.

Tom pouffa de rire devant le regard un brin admiratif de la jeune fille.

**// ** _Alex gare son vélo dans un coin et le recouvre d'une bâche bleue alors qu'on a un aperçu d'un broyeur en plein boulot. **//**_

Tom frissonna. Bah ! Il n'aimerait pas être à la place de ces voitures ! Ce devait être une fin terrible.

_**// **__Une musique d'ambiance résonne en fond alors que Alex trouve la voiture de Ian. Il s'y hâte et découvre, avec stupeur, que le côté passager est criblé de balles et que les vitres ont été brisées_. //

**« Ho ! La voiture de Rider devrait être terminée depuis deux jours.**

Était-ce normal que ce type donne l'impression de connaître 'Ian Rider' ? Non, hein ? C'est bien ce qu'ils pensaient.

**Passe-la au broyeur.**

**_ Je peux pas j'ai pas les papiers - **

**_ Fais ce que je te dis. Je vais à la Banque**(1).

''… À la banque ?''

Les élèves échangèrent des regards dubitatifs alors que, au (dans l'un des) Special Air Service Training Camp, on clignaient des yeux.

Eagle cligna des yeux, mais ce fut Goat qui exprima ses pensées :

« Que diable compte-t-il faire à la banque ? 

_ N'est-il pas en service ? » renchérit Bear.

**_ À la banque ?**

**_ Je vais leur rapporter ses affaires, sombre crétin.**.

Tom pouffa de rire. Autant tout le monde lui répétait toujours de ne pas juger un livre par sa couverture, autant ce gars avait l'air un peu simplet.

**// ** _Soudain, un chien de garde débarque et Alex n'a d'autre choix que de monter dans la voiture pour lui échapper. Le molosse essaie d'entrer par la fenêtre, grognant et aboyant avec agressivité mais rien n'y fait. _ **//**

De nombreuses filles – ainsi que quelques garçons-, à Brookland, poussèrent des cris en voyant le chien surgir à l'emplacement de la fenêtre.

''Tiger ? Je veux bien le croire.'' marmonna Jason, un élève d'un grade au-dessus d'Alex.

Alex n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux vers Yassen pour sentir ce dernier se tendre. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid et impassible, c'était dingue ce qu'il pouvait être sur-protecteur envers Alex. Pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre. Il était... heureux de savoir que le russe se dévoilait davantage en sa présence.

**// **_L'un des type le rappelle à l'ordre et le chien repart. Alex commence à se redresser quand soudain, un choc violent heurte le toit de la BMW et le projette contre le siège conducteur_. //

Même Wolf sursauta, bien qu'il le niera jusqu'à la fin des temps. Au Texas, Jack gémit bruyamment sous les regards mi alarmés, mi amusés de sa famille ( qui savait manifestement que le garçon à l'écran était très important pour la blonde ).

« Aleex ~ Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »

* * *

Eagle tremblait de peur et d'appréhension, à sa place alors qu'il regardait le plus jeune membre (temporaire) membre de leur Unité à l'écran, pris au piège dans une voiture sur le point d'être détruite.

« Okay... Okay... ce gosse est dingue.. chuchota Goat en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

_ C'est pas comme s'il avait demandé au broyeur de se remettre en marche à ce moment-là. » raisonna Lion.

Goat lui jeta un regard sombre auquel l'autre soldat répondit par un rictus narquois.

**// ** _Les 'pinces' du broyeur s'enfoncent dans le pare-brise et le brisent en millier de morceaux de verre. Alex se protège les yeux alors que le 'bras' du broyeur s'accroche à la BMW et la soulève. _ _ **//** _

Elsa et Daisy, deux des filles populaires de l'année d'Alex Rider, poussèrent un cri quand elles virent la situation dans laquelle se trouvait leur camarade ( oubliant complètement que cet événement s'était d'ores et déjà produit ). David et Frank, leurs copains respectifs, qui eux, n'étaient pas de grands fans de Rider, se renfrognèrent immédiatement.

« Oh, c'est juste le drogué. Il a sans doute vu pire avec son petit gang. »

Les deux adolescentes les ignorèrent complètement.

Ils se renfrognèrent d'autant plus alors que Tom Harris échangeait un sourire amusé avec Brett et Sam, deux autres garçons avec lesquels ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et qui avaient un an de plus que lui.

**//** _On voit alors les pinces géantes relâcher la voiture de Ian Rider et celle-ci atterrir brutalement alors que deux parois en acier se resserrent autour de la BMW_. //

Ian, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de situations périlleuses voire extrêmes, se replia presque sur lui-même quand il vit ce qui se passait à l'écran. Pire, il pouvait voir l'air satisfait et le regard calculateur de Blunt.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour interroger celui-ci – il savait que c'était probablement un plan de l'autre homme-, mais Crawley posa sa main sur son genou et l'arrêta net :

« Je suis sûr que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, Ian. Mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention du directeur sur toi. Il pourrait bien décider de revoir sa décision de t'accorder ton 'retirement'.

Ian savait qu'il devait être raisonnable. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être renvoyé en mission; sa rééducation était loin d'être terminée et il ne pensait pas jamais être capable de marcher comme avant à nouveau. Et si on le renvoyait en mission, cela ne ferait que retarder le jour où il pourrait enfin revoir son neveu.

Mais ça n'était pas facile. C'était Alex qu'il voyait ainsi, dans cette situation des plus dangereuses. Et, même si cela s'était déjà produit, il savait aussi que Alex aurait probablement préféré ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Et là, tout le monde regardait ce 'film' et tout le monde saurait qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait ( bien que Ian ignorait ce dont il s'agissait ).

Ian avait le désagréable sentiment qu'il allait être furieux contre Alan Blunt et Tulip Jones avant la fin de cette diffusion.

* * *

[Sur le Mont Olympe, Lady Aphrodite gloussa comme une gamine devant son crush. Sûr, cela demanderait du travail mais elle était sûr que, une fois les réunions faites, la relation entre Ian et Alex finirait pas se réparer d'elle-même.]

* * *

_**// **__Le bras du broyeur s'abat à nouveau sur la voiture et Alex se rencogne dans son siège alors qu'il essaie de trouver une issue_. //

''Je sais bien, murmura Ian en reprenant la pseudo conversation entre lui et Crawley. Mais j'ai une soudaine envie insoutenable de blâmer Blunt pour tout ce qui va arriver.''

Crawley grimaça. Il s'estimait heureux que Ian ne le blâme encore. Enfin, ça pouvait arriver après. Il ne savait pas si Ian lui en voudrait vraiment; il obéissait simplement aux ordres du directeur. Ça n'était pas sa place de questionner les ordres d'en haut.

_**// **Alex commence à donner des coups dans la porte mais rien n'y fait. **//**_

Les jointures de Ian étaient blanches.

''Ne vérifient-ils pas que la voiture est bien vide avant de la détruire ?'' gronda une enseignante, indignée.

_**//**__ Les géantes parois en acier se referment autour de la voiture alors que celle-ci craque sous la pression et se déforment_.

_C'est alors qu'un écran apparaît au niveau du tableau de bord et qu'une voix robotisée retentit dans l'habitacle : « Urgence »_

_Perplexe mais plein d'espoir, il se redresse du mieux qu'il peut et appuie sur ''option d'évasion''_. //

Bien sûr, les plus jeunes étaient excités et admiratifs en voyant le gadget, s'imaginant déjà vivre ce genre d'aventures. Les autres en revanche, se demandaient pourquoi Ian Rider avait ce genre de technologies et comment il se l'était procuré.

« Huh. »

Alex cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Yassen, lequel observait l'écran géant d'un air curieux, presque perplexe.

Il refusa de dire ce qui le gênait et Alex décida de ne pas insister.

_**//** Il appuie à nouveau : ''siège éjectable''. La voiture est presque complètement déformée**. //**_

Tom sautait presque sur son siège.

_**// I**__l est éjecté juste à temps et se raccroche de justesse aux pinces du broyeur_. //

Tom se serait sans doute jeté hors de son banc en criant de joie et de soulagement ( tout en s'embarrassant bien après coup ) si Sabina ne l'avait pas retenu au dernier moment. Avec tout le bruit qu'il y avait autour d'eux cependant, on ne leur prêta aucune attention et Tom se gratta la tête avec un sourire penaud.

_**// **__Le gars qui dirige la machine de destruction n'en croit pas ses yeux alors que Alex attend que les parois se referment complètement pour atterrir sur la surface plate_.

**_ Hé ! //**

''Uh – oh.

_ Cours, Cub !'' s'exclama Eagle alors que Fox arborait un air vaguement inquiet. De la K-Unit, il était de loin le plus proche de Cub, quoi que Snake ne se soit jamais montré ouvertement hostile envers l'adolescent(2).

_ Cours !

_ Shh !

_Alex s'échappe et le gars appelle un certain 'Harry' alors que l'adolescent se faufile entre les files de voitures_.

_'__Chinese Burn__' de Curve comment à résonner_.

Plus d'une personne tapa du pied pour marquer le rythme tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent à l'écran.

Alex se retrouve vite encerclés par plusieurs types baraqués.

''C'en est fini de lui.'' lâcha Frank, d'un ton nonchalant.

Tom plissa les yeux mais Brett se contenta de renifler avec amusement avant de jeter un regard malicieux vers le 'gang des populaires' :

« Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là quand trois lycéens ont essayé de l'intimider il y a quelques années.

_ Ah ?

_ Ouais, renchérit Sam. Le lendemain, l'un d'eux avait quitté Brookland et les deux autres n'ont plus jamais osé persécuter d'autres gosses. J'ai pas raison, Tom ?

_ Oui. Ils n'ont plus jamais fait entendre parler d'eux. »

Les professeurs qui, manifestement ignoraient qu'il y avait eu des cas de persécution dans leur école, arboraient un air ahuri ou sévère tandis que d'autres étaient simplement résignés.

_**// **__Alex prend une décision et se jette sur le capot d'une voiture alors que le rythme s'affole et il continue de bondir de voiture en voiture. Il se glisse à l'intérieur d'une épave orange puis bondit sur le toit d'une autre voiture avec une roulade_. //

Inutile de le préciser; Eagle vibrait sur son siège alors que les autre soldats affichaient un air vaguement envieux et admiratif.

Au MI6, Crawley jeta un coup d'oeil à Ian, seulement pour recevoir un sourire radieux de celui-ci alors même que l'homme tapait du pied en marquant le rythme.

Il décida qu'il serait contre-productif de l'informer des plans de Mr Blunt, d'autant plus qu'il était certain que l'autre homme avait déjà bien des soupçons à ce sujet. Il était, après tout, l'un des meilleurs agent du MI6.

_Il saute du toit d'une voiture avec un aerial(3) et se précipite vers le premier type en face de lui_.

Snake écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Cub atterrir sur le type, coinçant ses cuisses autour du cou de l'homme et utilisant son élan pour retomber en arrière et entraîner Minion n°1 a sa suite.

Wolf n'était guère en meilleur état alors que l'adolescent s'occupait de Minion n°2 et donnait un coup de pied à celui-ci pour le renvoyer sur n°1.

Alex, lui, sentit Yassen fredonner avec approbation quand ils virent son lui du passé attraper une corde pour s'occuper de tous les hommes de mains de Blunt... en même temps.

_**Rope Dart**_, c'était le nom de cette discipline. Alex devait admettre que, même s'il n'était pas ravi de voir sa vie être affichée ainsi au grand public... ça rendait plutôt bien à l'écran.

_Il procède à plusieurs séries d'enchaînements fluides et extrêmement rapides avec sa corde avant de mettre la pâté à tous les mâles adultes et leur marcher dessus dans sa fuit_e.

Alex poussa un soupir d'aise et traça des cercles réguliers sur le poignet nu de Yasha ( Yassen ) alors que ce dernier ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux.

Au Camp, Lion afficha un léger sourire approbateur et même le Sergent – qui était perpétuellement grognon, ne trouva rien à redire quand la grande majorité des soldats éclatèrent en applaudissements et sifflements. Après tout, aucun n'avait vu cela venir et, même K-Unit ignoraient que Cub pouvait se battre ainsi.

D'ailleurs, à ce niveau-là, ça n'était pas seulement un combat, c'était presque de la danse.

« Beau travail, louveteau, marmonna le Sergent. Beau travail. »

Snake cligna des yeux. Était-ce lui ou le Sergent venait de sourire ?

Celui-ci remarqua son regard insistant et aboya dans sa direction :

« ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU REGARDES, SOLDAT ?

_ Meep, Rien chef ! 

_ Alors regarde devant toi !

_ Oui chef ! »

… D'accord, c'était lui. Y avait pas moyen que le chef ait souri.

Au gymnase de Brookland, Sam, Tom et Brett affichaient un sourire suffisant face à l'expression déconfite qu'arboraient David, Frank et leurs petits gangs d'abrutis.

Dans les locaux de la C. I. A, Joe Byrne afficha un sourire approbateur alors que certains de ses agents étaient de toute évidence déconcertés de voir un gamin se battre ainsi. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient probablement jamais vu ce type de combat. Une corde, vraiment ?

**// ** _Alex récupère son vélo quand un des gars lui tire dessus avec une arme à feu. _ **//**

Jack sursauta et poussa un cri d'outrage alors que son frère et sa belle-sœur tentaient vainement de la calmer.

« Ils sont chanceux qu'on ne soit pas dans le même pays ! Criait-elle, ignorer les rires amusés de ses neveux et nièces qui étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait de toute façon.

_ Jackaline, calme-toi -

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Benji !

_ Toi ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Sarah secoua la tête avec tendresse et exaspération; son époux et sa belle-sœur étaient très bornés quand on touchait le sujet de leurs prénoms.

À Brookland, cela semblait confirmer les rumeurs selon lesquelles Alex faisait parti d'un gang.

_**// **En s'échappant, Alex fait tomber une pile de pneus alors que son assaillant s'apprête à tirer à nouveau et les pneus lui tombent dessus. **//**_

« **Comment il est entré ? S'exclama l'un d'entre eux alors que les portes se referment – Alex s'échappant de justesse. **

**_ J'en sais rien !** »

Tom siffla avec admiration alors que les battement de son cœur se calmaient finalement. Il était vrai que, quand Alex lui avait parlé de son affiliation avec le Service de Renseignements extérieurs du Royaume-Unis, il avait été extatique. C'était une chance de vivre une vie extraordinaire au travers de son meilleur-ami mais, en voyant l'aisance avec laquelle ces types – qui n'étaient même pas des ennemis-, lui tiraient dessus, il prenait conscience du véritable danger dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur-ami.

« Et Blunt a organisé tout ça ? Marmonna Yassen. N'était-il pas inquiet à la possibilité que tu sois touché ? »

Alex leva les yeux vers l'homme et lui jeta un regard incrédule.

_ Yasha, c'est de Blunt dont tu parles. Si j'avais été touché ou que je n'avais pas survécu, ça lui aurait simplement montré qu'il se trompait et que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour être son nouveau jouet.

Toute personne ne connaissant pas Yassen n'aurait pas capter l'émotion qui flasha dans ses yeux. Mais Alex le connaissait et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'irritation dans le regard du russe. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'homme et murmura tout contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser :

« Je t'aime. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi dans le film ils ont remplacé la banque par la gare et je préfère la scène du livre donc voilà.  
2/ Je sais que Ben joint le MI6 vers le Tome 7 d'après ce que m'a dit ma spoileuse personnelle ( come on, je suis en train de terminer le tome 1 ) mais je vous ai prévenu que cette histoire suivait vaguement la chronologie de la série jusqu'au tome 5 et que ça divergeait après ça.  
3/ Bon je sais que ça n'était un Aerial ( et je ne connais pas son terme français ), mais c'était quelque chose dans le genre, je n'y connais absolument rien dans ce domaine-là.


	3. La Banque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La diffusion dévoile ce qui s'est passé à la Royal & General Bank. Ian et Crawley se révèlent être des amis de longue date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Disclaimer : I do not own Alex Rider. Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz.]  
• Possibles apparitions de personnages appartenant à d'autres univers.  
Mon clavier déconne donc certaines lettres risquent de parfois manquer. || Possible OOC /!\  
PS : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi dans le film ils ont remplacé la scène de la banque aussi, dans ce chapitre, j'utiliserai la scène du livre et non du film.

**//** _ Le téléphone sonne. Alex décroche. _ **//**

Ah, apparemment c'était une nouvelle journée.

_«_ ** Ici John Crawley. Vous vous souvenez de moi, Alex ? Je suis le directeur du personnel de la Royal & General Bank. Vous serait-il possible de venir nous voir ?**

**_ À la Banque ?** _ Répète lentement Alex._

**//** _ Ça se voyait qu'il était encore à moitié endormi et apparemment en retard au vu de la façon dont il boutonnait à toute vitesse sa chemise. _ **//**

Tom pouffa de rire. Alex avait beau être un bon élève, il avait très souvent eu des problèmes de ponctualité quand il s'agissait de se rendre à l'école à l'heure. En même temps, le travail en cours avait tendance à l'ennuyer.

Aw ~ songèrent bon nombre de personnes en voyant son regard endormi et ses cheveux en bataille.

**_ Cet après-midi. Nous avons trouvé des papiers appartenant à votre oncle. Et nous voudrions vous parler de votre... situation personnelle. **

Était-ce seulement eux ou l'homme à l'autre bout du fil avait l'air vaguement menaçant dans sa tournure de phrase ? Dans le ton de sa voix ?

Alex marmotta quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre la nuque de son assassin.

**« À quelle heure, cet après midi ? **

**_ Quatre heure et demie, cela vous convient-il ? Nous sommes à Liverpool Street. Nous pouvons vous envoyer un taxi..**

**_ Je serai là, ** _ le coupe Alex. _ ** Je viendrais en métro. » **

_Il raccroche._

Ian étouffa un rire derrière une quinte de toux face à la tête que tirait Crawley. L'autre homme n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude d'être congédié de la sorte. Oh, et bien, il avait dû s'y habituer avec Alex. Son neveu n'était pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins. Ou à prendre des pincettes.

**_ Qui était-ce ? **

**// ** _Leur parvient la voix de Jack depuis une autre pièce. Alex entre dans la cuisine, fin prêt pour l'école. _

**_ C'était la banque. Je dois y aller cet après-midi.**

**_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

**_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine. // **

Voilà un garçon très indépendant. En même temps, les enseignants de Brookland ne l'avaient jamais vu demander d'aide à un adulte lorsqu'il était à l'école, même lors de son arrivée au collège, en tant que nouvel élève.

/

**// ** _Alex sort de la station de métro Liverpool Street et on a un premier aperçu de la Royal & General Bank. Un drapeau de l'Union Jack flotte une dizaine d'étages plus hauts._

_Quand il entre dans la Banque, l'angle change et on suit son parcours par le biais des cameras de sécurité qui pivotent sur son passage. _ **//**

Okay, c'était normal ça ?

À bien réfléchir, rien ne semblait vraiment être normal chez ce Alex Rider.

Ian, lui, n'aimait vraiment pas le fait que ses collègues aient fait venir son neveu au QG du MI6. Il ne tenait pas à impliquer Alex dans ce milieu avant que le gamin n'ait au moins atteint la majorité.

**//**

_À un autre étage, dans un bureau restreint à seulement un petit nombre de personnes, l'image de l'écran de contrôle se brouille quelques instants. La caméra qui surveille la rue passe le relais aux caméras présentes dans le hall de réception quand Alex pénètre dans la Banque._ ** //**

Ian se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il l'avait déjà dit mais ça n'était pas grave, il allait le redire : il n'appréciait vraiment pas l'intérêt presque obsessionnel que Blunt portait envers son neveu.

Ça ne pouvait pas être sain.

« Tulip, j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas fait ça. »

Tulip ignora résolument son regard.

Ian se renfrogna davantage sous le regard quelque peu sympathique de Crawley.

Lui et Ian avaient toujours été assez proches même s'ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas taillés pour le même genre de job; Ian était un homme de terrain quand Crawley s'occupait davantage de paperasses et de décisions.

**// ** _On voit alors Blunt, le soit disant directeur de la Banque, assis derrière son bureau. Il appuie sur un bouton et la caméra fait un zoom sur le visage d'Alex._

**_ Ainsi donc, il est venu, ** _ marmonne-t-il. _

**_ Vous êtes sûr de vous, Alan ? »**

_Il s'agit de Mrs Jones, l'adjointe de Blunt_.

**_ Oh oui, répond l'homme. Tout à fait sûr. Vous savez quoi faire ? ** **»** _dit-il en portant brièvement son attention sur un homme debout derrière lui. _ **//**

Brett cligna des yeux. Il était connu pour être très observateur et il était certain d'avoir vu ce type au cimetière des voitures. Ce devait être l'un de ceux que Rider – Alex-, avait mis K. O lors de sa visite à Stryker & Son.

« De quoi parlent-ils ? » Fit Sam, curieux.

Brett haussa les épaules et même Tom qui, de base, en savait plus qu'eux, ignorait à quoi tout cela rimait.

**_ Oui monsieur.**

**_ Alors exécution,** _ordonne Blunt, en reportant toute son attention sur l'écran. _

Crawley avait dans l'idée de se décaler suffisamment de Ian pour mettre une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et l'autre homme mais c'était peine perdue; Ian Rider n'avait pas été l'un des meilleurs espions de leur agence pour rien. À la seconde même où il bougea, l'espion était encore plus proche de lui si c'était possible et il avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille. Crawley se sentit rosir. Cette position pourrait prêter à confusion si un de leurs collègues les voyait ainsi.

Ian ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Ne bouge pas d'un poil, Crow. » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Crawley resta parfaitement immobile.

_**// **Les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrent et John Crawley débarque dans le hall, vêtu de son habituel costume trois pièces. **//**_

**« Navré de vous avoir fait attendre, Alex, s'excuse l'homme. Venez-vous directement de l'école ? »**

''Je dirais que c'est évident vu qu'il porte son uniforme..'' marmonna un étudiant dans le gymnase.

_**//** Alex hoche la tête sans un mot. **//**_

**_ Allons dans mon bureau,**_continue Crawley en guidant Alex dans l'ascenseur_.

Snake cligna des yeux quand l'angle de vue changea et qu'ils se retrouvèrent à regarder l'écran comme au travers d'un scanner. On aurait dit un amplificateur thermique; il décomposait l'adolescent en un ensemble de couleurs dont peu comprirent la signification puis un murmure - qui ne fut entendu par aucune personne à l'écran et qui avait probablement été ajouté par Hermès ou l'une des muses d'Apollo résonna :

**[ Tout va bien. Il n'est pas armé. Aller au quinzième étage. ]**

Les soldats échangèrent des regards quelques peu nerveux en voyant le processus.

**_ Nous y voilà !** _S'exclame Crawley en sortant de l'ascenseur. _

_Ils passent un dédale de couloirs. _

**_ Mon bureau est là-bas, ** _continue l'homme._

_Mais Alex a le regard rivé sur une autre porte._

Fox déglutit quand il vit le nom gravé sur celle-ci : 1504 – Ian Rider.

_**//** Crawley hoche la tête en voyant où son regard se porte. **//**_

Ian n'avait pas imaginé la lueur triste dans le regard de l'homme. À ce moment-là, il était dans le coma. Et même si ça ne se voyait pas, ils étaient proches. Ils étaient des agents secrets, ils étaient doués à cacher certaines choses. Ian doutait que même Jones et Blunt sachent qu'ils étaient 'amis'.

**« Oui, c'est ici que travaillait votre oncle. Il va beaucoup nous manquer. **

**_ Je peux entrer ? Demande Alex.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Ça m'intéresse de voir son bureau. Il ne parlait pas vraiment, de son travai****l**. 

Eagle commença à se ronger les ongles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait comme un drôle de pressentiment et il se fiait habituellement à ses pressentiments quand il était dans une situation dangereuse.

Que se passait-il bon sang ? Dans quoi trempait Cub, exactement ?

**_ Je suis désolé, la porte est fermée à clé et je ne l'ai pas. Une autre fois peut-être. **

_**//** Ils entrent dans le bureau 1505, juste à côté de celui de Ian Rider. Trois fenêtre donnent sur la station de métro. **//**_

Fox fronça les sourcils en voyant une seconde fois le drapeau de l'Union Jack. Il était tellement concentré qu'il loupa la prochaine scène et ne se reprit que quand il vit Crawley s'excuser et quitter le bureau.

_Alex vide son gobelet dans le pot d'une plante verte._

Eagle caqueta de rire mais s'arrête aussitôt en voyant le regard d'Alex se fixer sur la fenêtre après s'être rendu compte que la porte du bureau de Ian était bel et bien fermée à clé.

_**//** Son regard se fixe sur le drapeau. **//**_

Joe Byrne porta la main devant sa bouche alors que ses yeux analysaient tout ce qu'il voyait. Il pouvait dire que le gamin s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de dingue et de dangereux.

**« C'est stupide... chuchote Alex. Ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'y réfléchir. » **

Wolf fronça les sourcils. Et à quoi pensait Cub au juste ? Il avait bien une petite idée mais il préférait ne même pas y réfléchir pour être honnête.

_**//** Finalement, il ouvre la fenêtre et l'enjambe. **//**_

Jack sursauta et poussa un cri.

« Mais - ! Tu viens de dire que ça ne valait pas la peine d'y songer ! Alex !! »

Benjamin 'Benji' Starbright grimaça quand la voix de sa sœur prit un ton haut perché et qu'elle commença maugréer contre les adolescents trop imprudents et curieux pour leur propre bien.

Lui aussi avait été imprudent étant plus jeune, mais pas à ce point !

**_ Ouais, **_reprend doucement Alex._ **Mieux vaut ne pas y réfléchir du tout. **

Snake éclata d'un rire presque hystérique en entendant la logique du gamin.

''Honnêtement Cub, c'est une terrible idée et tu le sais !

_ Quelqu'un veut faire les honneurs et lui dire qu'il parle à un écran ? Chuchota Goat aux plus proches soldats.

_ … Euh... Non... ça ira.'' fit Buffalo alors que Tiger étouffait un nouveau rire.

À Brookland, Mlle Bedforshire et Mr Bray secouaient la tête avec ce qui s'apparentait à du désespoir. Pourquoi le jeune Rider ne pouvait-il pas être un peu moins imprudent et curieux ?

Oh, seigneur.

_**//** L'angle change et plus d'une personne déglutit en voyant à quelle hauteur le garçon se trouve. _

_Oh, c'était haut. **//**_

Wolf en avait des vertiges rien qu'à le regarder. Bon sang, Cub ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde et juste vivre une vie normale ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument voir le bureau de son oncle ? Rien ne prouvait qu'il trouverait quoi que ce soit là-bas. Bien sûr, là encore, ce 'Blunt' semblait tirer les ficelles mais tout de même.

_**//** C'est un pari risqué mais Alex saute malgré tout. **//**_

/

_Dans le bureau de Blunt, l'homme est toujours concentré sur l'écran de la caméra._

**« Je vous l'avais dit. Ce garçon est extraordinaire.**

''Il est fou oui.''

**_ Il est fou vous voulez dire, rétorque Mrs Jones.**

**_ C'est peut-être ce qu'il nous faut.**

Alex grogna sourdement mais n'osa pas interrompre le visionnage. De plus, il ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention sur eux en laissant libre court à ses pensées sur Blunt. Blunt et Jones en y pensant.

**_ Vous allez rester assis là à le regarder se faire tuer ? **

**_ Je vais rester assis là et espérer qu'il survivra.**

Snake maugréa une série d'injures plus vulgaires qui firent presque rougir le Sergent et quelques un de leurs supérieurs. Il y avait d'autres moyens de tester quelqu'un que de le laisser entreprendre quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils soutenaient l'idée de tester un adolescent pour quelque idée que ce soit.

Même à la C. I. A, on avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des adolescents jouer les agents secrets. ( nul doute que ceux qui n'avaient jamais rencontré Alex Rider en tant qu'espion allaient tomber de haut quand ils se rendraient compte que le garçon ne faisait pas que 'jouer' aux agents secrets ). Aussi, il faudra excuser leurs regards incrédules et expressions des plus comiques à la vue de l'adolescent s'agrippant au drapeau de l'Union Jack, à plus de soixante-dix mètres de hauteur.

_**//** Il parvient à se hisser à la fenêtre grâce au drapeau de l'Union Jack. **//**_

Sabina laissa échapper un souffle alors qu'autour d'elle, tout le monde s'agitait et chuchotait avec animation sur ce que Rider venait de faire. C'était insensé. Complètement dingue, pas vrai ?

''Huh, fit Be – Fox. Je savais que ce drapeau allait être important.''

_**//** Il se faufile dans le bureau de Ian Rider, lequel est remarquablement identique en tout point à celui de John Crawley. **//**_

En parlant de Ian, Crawley commençait à s'inquiéter. Son collègue était tellement blanc que ça ne pouvait décemment pas être un bon signe de vie. Enfin, il avait eu pire, pas vrai ?

_**//**__ Sur le bureau de Ian cependant, il y a deux photos; une d'Alex, faisant de la plongée en Guadeloupe et une autre d'Alex, quand il avait cinq ou six ans. Il est manifestement surpris par la présence de ces photos_.

_Il jette un regard à sa montre et commence à fouiller les tiroirs du bureau. **//**_

Ian se prit la tête dans les mains mais se redressa bien vite; il ne voulait rien manquer. Qui sait ce que Blunt avait prévu de faire à son neveu. Blunt était peut-être le genre d'homme qu'il fallait pour diriger le MI6, mais il ne l'aurait très certainement jamais choisi pour babysitter Alex.

_**//** Il en sort trois dossiers. Le premier s'intitule : « Poisons neuro-toxiques – nouvelles méthodes de dissimulation et de dissémination ». Le deuxième : « Assassinats – quatre études de cas ». Il parcourt vite fait les dossiers des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le dernier dossier étiqueté : « Stormbreaker ». **//**_

Okay... il était clair que Cub était impliqué dans quelque chose de gros, mais quoi ?

Oh non, songea Ian. Blunt comptait se servir de son neveu – son neveu !-, pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière Stormbreaker. Bien sûr, il avait compris que ce visionnage aurait un lien avec la mission Stormbreaker dès que le 'titre' était apparu, mais il avait espéré que Alex n'aurait pas un rôle très important - il ne voulait pas penser à son neveu de quatorze dans ce genre de situations.

Quoi qu'on en dise, il avait des sentiments et il aimait Alex. Même s'il avait du mal à le montrer.

C'était juste... Alex ressemblait tellement à son grand-frère, John... Regarder Alex, c'était comme se retrouver face à son aîné et ça provoquait toujours une douleur dans sa poitrine. Ian n'avait jamais été en phase avec ses émotions et il avait toujours eu du mal à trouver les mots justes alors parfois (souvent), il préférait juste ne rien dire et espérer que son interlocuteur comprendrait ce qu'il essayait d'exprimer. C'était rarement le cas. 

_**//**__ Alex s'apprête à l'ouvrir quand deux hommes ouvrent brusquement la porte; Crawley et un autre type qu'ils avaient déjà vu au cimetière et à la casse_. _**//**_

**_ Ce n'est pas une banque, pas vrai ?**

''Si c'est pas une banque, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, crétin ? » se moqua Frank.

Tom lui jeta un regard sombre mais ne dit rien. L'autre idiot se retrouverait bien bête quand ils apprendraient la vérité.

**_ Qui êtes vous ? Est-ce que mon oncle travaillait pour vous ? Vous l'avez tué ? **

**_ Cela fait beaucoup de question, Alex, **_murmure Crawley. _**Et je crains que nous ne soyons pas autorisés à vous fournir les réponses**.

''Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, ça me paraît bien plus gros qu'un simple 'gang', fit Lucy, à Brookland.

Personne n'osa lui répondre.

_**//** L'homme à côté de Crawley tend la main et lui donne un revolver. _

**« Non - »**

_Mais trop tard, Crawley l'attrape, vise et tire. Alex s'effondre_.

**//**

THUMP !

« Zut Ian ! Tu sais qu'il est en vie – arrête ! »

Mrs Jones – et ses collègues et employés regardèrent la scène qui se jouait devant eux d'un regard plat.

Ian s'était apparemment jeté sur Crawley au moment où Alex s'était effondré et les deux hommes avaient roulés au sol avant que Ian ne se retrouve au-dessus de l'autre agent tandis que ce dernier se démenait comme un beau diable.

Tous deux savaient que Ian aurait le dessus malgré tout mais ça n'empêcha pas John (Crawley) de se débattre.

À Jakarta, Alex sentit Yassen se tendre et il déposa une traînée de baisers dans la nuque de l'assassin.

_ Tu sais que c'était juste un sédatif.

Le russe grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et même Alex, qui parlait presque couramment russe, n'en comprit pas un mot. Probablement une série de menaces et d'injures.

Le jeune espion se redressa un peu. Assis à califourchon sur l'assassin, c'était une position un peu compromettante si l'on venait à regarder dans leur direction, fort heureusement, ils étaient à l'abri des regards et personne ne faisait attention à eux. Personne ne les avait même pas remarqué. Et ça n'était pas comme si certains touristes ne se trouvaient pas eux même dans une position que Alex jugerait embarrassante s'il était à leur place.

Il pencha la tête en avant et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du russe :

« Hey, ça s'est déjà produit de toute façon. On ne peut rien y changer. »

Le tueur à gages avait l'air un peu renfrogné mais il enroula un bras autour d'Alex et le rapprocha de lui, de sorte que le jeune espion soit une fois de plus complètement allongé sur l'homme, ses genoux pliés de chaque côté des cuisses de l'autre.

Les joues d'Alex rosirent. Il était embarrassé mais, en même temps, il refusait de changer de position. C'était vraiment confortable ainsi.

[Aucun n'entendit un couinement hystérique, venu d'en haut, suivi d'un gloussement très féminin à la vue de leur nouvelle position.]

/

« Si vous avez fini de flirter tous les deux, rasseyez-vous. » fit Mrs Jones en regardant Ian surplomber Crawley.

Les deux hommes clignèrent des yeux puis rosirent avec embarras alors qu'ils s'empressaient de reprendre leurs places.

Au Boot Camp du SAS, Wolf regardait Eagle étrangler Buffalo dans une étreinte d'ours.

« Non, Cub, Noon !

_ Eagle, ça s'est déjà produit et je suis sûr que c'était avant qu'on rencontre Cub donc il est assez sûr de dire qu'il ne s'est pas fait tué, raisonna Snake.

_ Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » Chouina Eagle.

Tiger roula des yeux. Ils pourraient en être sûrs en voyant la suite alors si Eagle pouvait se calmer, ça l'arrangerait.

« Eagle, relâche Buffalo et assieds-toi... tout de suite. »

/

Dans les diverses lieux de rassemblements, les écrans dégelèrent subitement et le visionnage reprit.

L'écran flasha.

_**//**__ On voit Alex, qui vient manifestement de réveiller dans un grand lit, vêtu d'un pyjama en soie_. //

Bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes déglutirent en voyant le haut légèrement ouvert et durent se gifler mentalement quand ils souvinrent ( les adultes tout du moins ) qu'il s'agissait d'un mineur.

L'écran flasha à nouveau.

_**//**__ Alex a les cheveux encore un peu trempés et est habillé__. On le voit alors être guidé par une jeune infirmière aux traits asiatiques_. _**//**_

«** Suivez-moi, Mr Blunt vous attend pour le déjeuner. **»

Ian se prit une nouvelle fois la tête dans les mains puis jeta un regard sombre vers son supérieur sans oser trop rien dire.

**//**_ Ils entrent une vaste salle aux goûts plutôt luxueux. Mr Blunt et Mrs Jones sont déjà attablés à une longue table cirée, en face d'un large écran plat_. **//**

**« Ah... Alex, dit Mr Blunt. C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous.**

**_ Vous ne m'avez guère laissé le choix, réplique Alex en s'asseyant tout de même.**

**_ En effet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Crawley a jugé bon de vous endormir ainsi mais je suppose que c'était le moyen le plus facile. »**

Crawley s'indigna. Il ne savait pas ? Il ne savait pas ?!

**_ Qui êtes vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ?**

**_ Je comprends que vous ayez beaucoup de questions à nous poser. Mais commençons par déjeuner. » **

''Et pourquoi pas vous laisser me donner une bouteille d'arsenic ?'' susurra Alex, d'un ton cynique.

_**//** Une porte s'ouvre à cet instant et un domestique entre avec un plateau. **//**_

Daisy Smith poussa un soupir rêveur. C'était le genre de vie qu'elle voulait mener plus tard; faire ce qu'elle voulait et se faire servir par des domestiques. Ses parents s'étaient mariés très tôt, juste après avoir gradué en fait et ils avaient construit un avenir ensemble. Ils vivaient dans une maison et avaient un chat mais ils ne gagnaient pas suffisamment pour pouvoir s'offrir tout un tas de domestiques. Ils avaient juste une infirmière, qui venait prendre la tension de sa mère tous les matins.

Enfin, espérons que Frank la demanderait en mariage après le lycée. Les parents de Frank étaient riches et lui passaient tout ce qu'il voulait. Frank lui-même offrait souvent de somptueux présents à Daisy.

Elle voulait ça. Elle voulait ce genre de vie.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Mr Brown trompait sa femme avec sa séduisante ( et jeune, n'oublions pas 'jeune' ) secrétaire. Ça n'était qu'un détail sans équivoque.

**« J'espère que vous aimerez la viande, dit Blunt. Aujourd'hui c'est du _carré d'agneau_(1).**

**_ Vous voulez dire des côtelettes grillées.**

**_ Notre chef est français. » **

Et si ça n'était pas un autre choc, de savoir que le jeune Rider parlait une autre langue en plus du japonais.

« Cub comprend le français ? S'étonna Eagle.

_ Je dirais qu'il le parle aussi. » fit Snake, d'un ton légèrement cynique que Eagle manqua complètement.

**« Comme vous l'avez deviné, commence Blunt après avoir avalé un morceau de son carré d'agneau, la Royal & General Bank n'est pas une banque. En fait, elle n'existe pas... Ce n'est qu'une façade. Ce qui bien sûr signifie que votre oncle n'était pas banquier. Ian Rider travaillait pour moi. Mon nom, comme je vous l'ai dit aux obsèques, est Blunt. Je suis le directeur du Service des opérations spéciales du MI6. Et votre oncle Ian était, faute d'un autre mot, un espion. » **

…

Oh... OH !

Mr Bray s'étrangla avec sa pastille vichy alors que Mlle Bedforshire pâlissait subitement. Mr Grey, le professeur des Sciences Humaines n'était guère en meilleur état alors que le gymnase explosait en murmures.

Attendez... Comment – Comment -

« Et bien, fit Juliette Northern ( l'une des nombreuses personnes à ne pas supporter les couples de populaires de l'école ). J'ose dire qu'il n'y a pas plus éloigné de la théorie du 'gang' que cette explication. » fit-elle d'un ton suffisant.

Frank et David grimacèrent, visiblement sur les nerfs mais à leur plus grande stupeurs, leurs copines respectives ne réagirent pas davantage.

Au camp d'entraînement du Special Air Service, la foule avait elle aussi explosé en murmures.

Rider... Alex Rider... MI6... Alex Rider n'était pas le seul Rider à avoir travaillé pour une Agence de Renseignements comme le MI6. Maintenant que chaque pièce trouvait sa place, il leur était aisé de faire le point sur les choses.

Oui, ils avaient effectivement déjà entendu parler d'un Ian Rider ( les plus hauts-gradés en tout cas ) ainsi que de John Rider.

Le dernier Rider était comme qui dirait... une étoile montante dans le milieu de l'espionnage. Mais honnêtement, ils n'avaient pas voulu croire que le fameux espion et le Alex Rider qui était montré depuis une quinzaine de minutes étaient la même personne. Parce que cela voulait dire que MI6 employait un adolescent. Un mineur.

Un mineur faisait le travail d'un adulte. Un dangereux travail en plus de ça, si on écoutait les histoires qui circulaient sur l'espion.

« Wolf... commença Eagle, étrangement... calme et un brin effrayé.

_ … Oui ?

_ Est-ce que – Est-ce que Cub était au camp pour -

_ … Je ne sais pas. »

Ils savaient tous quelle avait été la question de Eagle. Cub avait-il été entraîné dans une sombre histoire par le MI6. Est-ce que... que diable ? Le MI6 irait-il aussi loin que d'engager un gamin ?

**_ Vous voulez dire... comme James Bond ? **

Jack sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres en captant l'incrédulité et l'admiration dans le ton d'Alex.

**_ En quelque sorte. Bien que nous ne soyons pas partisans des chiffres. Les 00 et tout ça. Ian Rider était un agent de terrain, surentraîné et très courageux. Il a accompli avec succès des mission en Iran, à Washington, Hong Kong, Le Caire, pour n'en citer que quelques-unes. J'imagine que ce doit être un choc pour vous**.

Un murmure excité parcourut les gradins. Tout à coup, ça n'était plus Alex le drogué dont on parlait, mais Alex Rider, dont l'oncle était un super espion. Mais même là, peu voyait encore le tableau d'ensemble.

Peu comprenaient quelle direction prenait les choses.

Le directeur, Mr Bray, échangea un regard avec Mr Grey. MI6 était une organisation 'secrète', ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de se faire connaître auprès de leur étudiant même si l'oncle de ce dernier s'était fait tué. Après tout, ils avaient déjà maquillé sa mort en accident, pas vrai ?

La seule raison pour laquelle ils se dévoileraient à lui serait donc pour l'impliquer, mais c'était absurde, pas vrai ? Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils aient impliqué un gamin de quatorze ans dans des affaires internationales secrètes et très dangereuses... pas vrai ?

_**//** Alex affiche un air pensif. **//**_

**_ Non, ** _ dit-il finalement, un peu amer. _ ** Pas vraiment** _ **.** _

Ian contempla sa réponse d'un air vaguement triste. Alex ne s'était probablement jamais posé de question de son vivant, mais après sa 'mort' il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son oncle. Ian regrettait, mais en tant qu'espion, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop se dévoiler, même auprès de la seule famille qu'il avait.

**« Lors de sa dernière mission, poursuit Blunt en coupant un morceau de viande, la chance lui a fait défaut. Ian travaillait ici, en Angleterre, en Cornouailles, sous une couverture.**

''Au moins ça, c'était la vérité.'' marmonna Mrs Morant, le professeur de Physique-chimie.

**Il rentrait à Londres pour faire son rapport quand il a été tué. Vous avez vu sa voiture à la casse**.

**_ Stryker & Son... Qui est-ce ?**

**_ Simplement des gens que nous utilisons**.

''Utilisons ?'' répéta quelqu'un.

**Des restrictions de budget nous obligent à sous-traiter certains travaux.**

''Heh ? … Sérieusement ?

_ J'aurai cru que le MI6 aurait toujours le top du top afin d'assurer la sécurité du pays.'' fit un autre.

**Mrs Jones est chef des opérations spéciales. C'est elle qui a confié sa dernière mission à votre oncle. **

**_ Nous sommes désolés de l'avoir perdu, Alex. » **

Alex grimaça de la même façon que Ian. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à réagir ainsi d'ailleurs. Clairement, Mrs Jones n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Si quelque chose, elle avait l'air tout à fait indifférente.

**« Vous savez qui l'a tué ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Vous allez me le dire ? **

**_ Non. Pas encore.**

Un remous d'indignation secoua les divers lieux de rassemblement.

**_ Pourquoi non ?**

**_ Parce que vous n'avez pas encore à le savoir. Pas à ce stade.**

''Pas à ce stade ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Ça veut dire qu'ils lui diront plus tard, crétin.

_ Je sais ça !

_ Alors ne pose pas de questions stupides, andouille.

_ Taisez-vous tous les trois !''

_**//** Alex prend une lente inspiration alors qu'il rassemble ses pensées. Il n'a toujours pas touché à son assiette. **//**_

**_ Très bien... Mon oncle était un espion. Grâce à vous, il est mort.**

Ian cilla face au ton acerbe de son neveu. Heureusement, ça ne lui était pas destiné... pour le moment. Comment réagirait-il quand il apprendra qu'il était bel et bien en vie et pas mort et enterré ?

**J'ai découvert trop de choses. Vous m'avez drogué et amené ici. Où sommes-nous au fait ?**

**_ Dans un de nos centre d'entraînement, répond Mrs Jones.**

**_ Vous m'avez conduit ici parce que vous ne voulez pas que je raconte ce que je sais. Je me trompe ? Si c'est ça, je veux bien signer n'importe quel formulaire officiel ou tout ce que vous voudrez pour jurer que je garderai le secret. Ensuite, je veux rentrer chez moi. Toute cette histoire est absurde. **

C'était... étonnement mature venant d'un adolescent. Dans un Boot Camp des Navy Seals, aux États-Unis, le Alex de l'écran eut droit à bon nombre de regards surpris voire approbateurs. Après tout, il s'était lui-même proposé pour signer des NDA sans même que les deux adultes présents ne le sous entendent.

**_ Ça n'est pas si facile, intervient Blunt en toussotant.**

**_ Pourquoi ? **

**_ Vous avez beaucoup attiré l'attention sur vous, aussi bien à la casse automobile que dans nos bureaux de Liverpool Street.**

''Comme si ça ne faisait pas parti de vos plans depuis le début !'' s'exclama Ian.

Les lèvres de Mrs J formèrent une fine ligne mais elle ne daigna pas lui offrir de réponse. Blunt l'ignora purement et simplement. Ian serra les dents mais Crawley l'empêcha d'étrangler l'un des deux avant même qu'il n'ait pu bouger.

« Alex est en vie, Ian. Tu pourras le voir après la diffusion. Enfin, quand il sera rentré de sa mission.

_ Sur combien de missions est-il allé au juste ? »

La tension envahit son corps quand il vit Crawley déglutir nerveusement.

_ Je n'ai pas été mis au courant du nombre exact, fit-il.

_ _Crow_. De combien de missions es-tu au courant ?

_ … Plus de vingts.

Ian se figea. Plus de vingts mission ? En à peine deux ans ? Et ça, c'était seulement le nombre de missions dont Crawley était au courant ? Connaissant Blunt et Jones, il devait y en avoir plus que ça.

Quand il reporta son attention sur l'écran, Blunt était en train de débriefer Alex sur l'histoire Herod Sayle jusqu'à lui parler du projet Stormbreaker.

**« […] Ce n'est pas seulement son aspect qui le différencie des autres, explique le directeur du MI6. Le Stormbreaker est conçu selon une technologie totalement nouvelle. Le processeur circulaire. Ça ne vous dit rien, je suppose ?**

**_ C'est un circuit intégré sur une sphère de silicone d'environ un millimètre de diamètre, dit Alex. C'est quatre-vingt-dix pour cent moins cher à produire qu'une puce de micro ordinaire parce que tout est scellé et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir des salles aseptisées pour la fabrication**.

L'explication d'Alex passa par-dessus la tête de bon nombre de personnes alors que Ian rayonnait de fierté sous le regard amusé de John Crawley lequel était toujours assis à côté de l'ancien espion.

**_ Heu... oui. **

_**//** Blunt s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement confus puis il poursuit sur sa lancée et lui montre la lettre adressée au Premier ministre. **//**_

Toute personne suffisamment observatrice ne manqua pas le ton presque menaçant dans la dernière phrase 'désire exprimer mes sentiments envers votre pays par un geste qui restera mémorable'.

Oui, ça semblait être un message de mauvais augure. Même s'ils ignoraient pourquoi. Après tout, les ordinateurs STORMBREAKER avaient été particulièrement attendus. Même dans le reste du monde on en avait entendu parler.

_**//**__ Le directeur du MI6 dit alors que le gouvernement est extatique à l'idée de recevoir ce cadeau et pas du tout suspicieux_. _**//**_

**_ Depuis quelques temps notre service – les opérations spéciales-, s'intéresse à M. Sayle. Nous nous demandons s'il n'est pas trop généreux pour être honnête. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, Alex, mais nous surveillons ses affaires. Il a des contacts en Chine et dans l'ex-Union soviétique. Des pays qui n'ont jamais été nos amis. **

Ça et là dans le monde, quelques personnes reniflèrent pour montrer leur accord.

Ian serra les dents en écoutant Blunt – celui de l'écran, celui du passé-, poursuivre son explication.

**_ Le gouvernement se réjouit beaucoup trop de mettre la main sur ces ordinateurs pour nous écouter.**

Alex renifla. Au vu de la tête qu'affichait Blunt, il n'était pas heureux d'être ainsi ignoré par le gouvernement.

**C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'envoyer un de nos hommes sur place. Sous le prétexte de s'occuper de la sécurité. Mais sa mission était en réalité de tenir Herod Sayle à l'oeil.**

**_ Mon oncle, marmonne Alex.**

**_ Oui. Il est resté trois semaines à Port Tallon, et M. Sayle ne lui a pas plu davantage qu'à nous. Dans ses premiers rapports, Rider le décrivait comme un homme coléreux et déplaisant. Mais en même temps, il devait admettre que tout semblait normal. La fabrication suivait les prévisions. Les Stormbreakers sortaient de la chaîne de montage. Tout le monde avait l'air content. **

''Pourquoi est-ce que je sens un 'mais' venir ? Maugréa Lucy.

_ Probablement parce qu'il va y avoir un 'mais'.

_ De quoi vous parlez les geeks ?'' intervint Mark, un ami de Frank & David.

Le groupe d'étudiants lui jeta un regard noir et se résolut à l'ignorer.

**Et puis nous avons reçu un autre message. Rider ne pouvait pas être très précis parce que c'était en clair, mais il nous informait qu'il s'était produit un incident. Qu'il avait découvert quelque chose, que les Stormbreakers ne devaient à aucun prix sortir de l'usine et qu'il venait à Londres tout de suite.**

Un remous agita les lieux de rassemblement alors que tous ceux qui auraient dû recevoir un Stomrbreaker se trouvaient tout à coup chanceux de savoir que la production avait été stoppée. Même s'ils ignoraient pourquoi. Les choses avaient été gardées secrètes même si on avait su que Sayle avait été abattu alors qu'il préparait un mauvais coup, quelque chose qui l'aurait à coup sûr envoyé en prison pour une très longue période. 

**Il a quitté Port Tallon à seize heures. Il n'a même pas atteint l'autoroute. Il est tombé dans une embuscade sur une petite route de campagne.**

Ian grimaça quand il vit le regard d'Alex s'assombrir.

**La police locale a retrouvé sa voiture. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour la rapatrier ici. **

**_ Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça ?**

[ Il était évident pour les 'spectateurs' que le garçon le sentait mal au vu de l'expression qu'il arborait. ]

Yassen déposa un baiser dans sa nuque avant de laisser son regard dériver à nouveau vers l'écran, ignorant le regard interrogateur de son partenaire.

Autant Alex était probablement le plus tactile des deux, autant parfois, Yassen ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le jeune espion.

Il se reprit en entendant un éclat de voix de son plus jeune lui.

**_ La distribution doit commencer le 31 mars, intervient Mrs Jones. Il nous reste un peu plus de quinze jours. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons impérativement envoyer une autre personne à Port Tallon. Quelqu'un qui reprendra l'enquête là où votre oncle l'a laissé.**

**_ J'espère que vous ne songez pas à moi, ** _dit Alex en affichant un sourire crispé. _

Wolf se redressa brusquement alors que Snake – habituellement le plus calme de leur Unité, crachait une série de jurons à en faire rougir les sirènes ( ou le Sergent ).

''Ils ne peuvent pas être sérieux !'' S'écria Lion en se relevant, alors que l'écran gelait temporairement.

Il joignit Snake dans sa tirade anti-MI6 alors que Raccoon et Panda ( de L-Unit et G-Unit ) se rencognaient dans leurs sièges dans l'espoir d'échapper à la colère des deux médics.

À Brookland, Mr Bray avait enterré son visage dans ses mains alors que les gradins explosaient en murmures. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une agence de Renseignements aille aussi loin qu'employer un gamin de quatorze ans. C'était insensé.

Les écrans dégelèrent alors que Alan Blunt expliquait que le gagnant du concours Stormbreaker avait le même âge que lui et que Alex pourrait donc aisément se faire passer pour lui.

**_ Une petite minute, je ne vais pas - **

**_ Votre oncle serait déçu que vous refusiez. Lui qui vous a si bien préparé. **

''L'enfoiré...'' chuchota sombrement Eagle.

Et ça n'était pas destiné à l'oncle en question mais bien à Blunt, pour se servir d'un mort pour essayer de forcer la main à un gamin.

**_ Mon oncle a passé toute mon enfance à me maintenir éloigné du danger ! ** _Réfute Alex, de plus en plus mal à l'ais_ _e._

Ian jeta un regard assassin à son employeur. Il n'aurait jamais été déçu ! Au contraire, il aurait été sacrément soulagé de savoir que son neveu avait refusé et était en sécurité dans leur maison, avec Jack.

**Vous avez prouvés que vous êtes un garçon extraordinairement courageux et plein de ressources. Tout d'abord à la casse automobile... Maîtrise totale des arts martiaux, parfaitement exécutée, dit Blunt en désignant d'un geste de la main un écran dans lequel se rejouait la scène du cimetière des voitures. Depuis combien de temps faîtes-vous du karaté ? Qui vous a entraîné ?**

_Alex refuse de répondre. _

**_ Vous avez le Dan le plus élevé; vous êtes ceinture noire de Karaté.**

À Brookland, une expression choquée avait remplacée toute autre expression sur le visage des adolescents.

Tom renifla en voyant cela. Tous savaient que Alex pouvait aisément faire fuir n'importe quel persécuteurs. Les seuls qu'ils ignoraient étaient ceux qui l'abusaient verbalement ( parce que Alex pouvait apparemment supporter toute forme d'abus mais il refusait de laisser quelqu'un faire du mal à ses amis ). Pourquoi semblaient-ils tous si choqués ? Peut-être croyaient-ils que Alex était un _street fighter_ ? Les connaissant, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Au Camp, Eagle siffla avec enthousiasme et admiration et Bear afficha un rictus amusé.

''Il aurait pu te faire bien pire, Wolfie.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

_ Attendez quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

_ Oh c'est vrai, vous n'étiez pas au camp à ce moment – _SBAF_

_ Un mot, Eagle, un seul...'' le menaça Wolf.

Eagle laissa échapper un '_meep_' aigu et vint se cacher derrière Buffalo et Bear. Les autres roulèrent des yeux alors que Wolf arborait un rictus satisfait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Snake ne renifle et Fox termine :

« Cub lui a mis la pâté quand Wolf a essayé de l'intimider. »

Hmph, Wolf jeta un regard noir à tous les soldats ricanant. Ils n'auraient guère fini en meilleur état s'ils avaient été à sa place. Et ils le savaient aussi bien que lui.

**_ Qui a payé pour les leçons ?**

**_ C'est un hobby comme un autre ! J'ai choisi - **

**_ Non. **

_Il appuie sur un bouton et une photo de lui et Ian apparaît à l'écran. _

**_ Depuis toujours Ian Rider vous préparait. Vous parlez français, allemand, espagnol et japonais.**

C'était... c'était très impressionnant pour un collégien/lycéen. Comment diable pouvait-il parler autant de langages ?

Et surtout.. était-il possible que son oncle l'ait réellement élevé pour faire de lui un espion ?

Mr Jacovitch, le professeur d'espagnol de Brookland hocha la tête pour lui-même. Ça expliquait pourquoi Alex parlait presque couramment espagnol quand ses camarades avaient des difficultés à entretenir une conversation simpliste et pourquoi il semblait toujours s'ennuyer en cours.

**_ On voyageait beaucoup.**

**_ Vous faîtes de la plongée sous-marine, de l'escalade en haute montagne, de la descente en rappel, du rafting, du canoë etc...**

''Okay, j'admets, je suis impressionné.'' fit Brett, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Il n'était pas le seul.

Gaëtan Collins des Navy Seals (US) et Adrian Edwards, de l'Armée de Terre britannique affichaient une expression quelque peu admirative alors qu'ils avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran, chacun dans leur rassemblement respectif.

Il fallait le dire, un gamin comme ça, qui savait faire autant de choses... c'était impressionnant.

**_ Votre oncle vous entraînait.**

**_ Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il voulait faire de moi un espion,**_ rétorque froidement Alex._** Et certainement pas quand je suis encore à l'école**.

''Go Cub! Te laisse pas faire ! S'exclama Eagle, toujours aussi hyper.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils prennent 'non' pour une réponse.'' marmonna Tiger.

Ian pouvait voir le doute dans les yeux de son neveu, alors même qu'il le défendait et s'opposait à Blunt.

**_ Et il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a eu ce petit test auquel nous vous avons soumis à la banque. Un garçon qui enjambe une fenêtre du quinzième étage pour satisfaire sa curiosité a quelque chose de spécial, vous en conviendrez. Et, pour ma part, je vous trouve vraiment _très_ spécial.**

''Okay, ça c'était très perturbant.''

Ian jeta un regard sombre à la recrue qui venait de chuchoter cela. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de penser à ce genre de choses ou il allait réellement finir par tuer leur supérieur.

Fort heureusement pour la recrue, Blunt était bien trop concentré sur l'écran pour lui accorder la moindre attention.

_**//** Mrs Jones se redresse dans sa chaise. **//**_

**_ Nous vous suggérons de venir travailler pour nous. Nous avons le temps de vous soumettre à un entraînement de base, bien que vous n'en ayez probablement pas besoin, et de vous équiper de quelques instruments qui pourraient vous servir pour ce que nous projetons. **

Le Sergent et les instructeurs qui avaient été présents à Brecon Beacons deux ans plus tôt avaient l'air quelque peu insultés.

[ Le camp où ils se trouvaient présentement n'était PAS Brecon Beacons. ]

**Ensuite, nous vous ferons en sortes que vous preniez la place de l'autre garçon. Vous vous présenterez chez Sayle Entreprises le 29 mars. C'est le jour prévu de l'arrivée du jeune Felix Lester. **

Quelque part à Londres, le jeune Felix Lester cligna des yeux alors que ses camarades commençaient à chuchoter avec animation. Personne n'avait cru qu'il pourrait gagner quand il avait dit qu'il comptait participer au concours, bien que tous sachent qu'il était un petit génie en informatique.

**_ Vous y resterez jusqu'au 1er avril, date de la cérémonie officielle. Le planning ne pourrait être meilleur. Observez le et dîtes-nous ce que vous en pensez. Vous trouverez peut-être ce que votre oncle avait découvert et pourquoi il est mort.**

''Attendez, il a pas dit qu'il était d'accord !'' argumenta Hawk, lequel ne manquait jamais rien.

**Normalement, vous ne courez aucun danger**.

''Ben oui, bien sûr, rumina un soldat dans la foule. Son oncle a été tué pendant cette mission et ils veulent lui faire croire que c'est sans danger ? Tch.''

**Qui soupçonnerait d'espionnage un garçon de quatorze ans ?**

''Oh je sais pas moi... Un assassin ?!

_ Je crois que Cheetah est sur les nerfs.'' chuchota Fox en jetant un bref regard vers ledit membre de L-Unit.

Lion, qui était le leader de l'unité en question était visiblement en train d'essayer de calmer son coéquipier.

Apparemment, tous ( ou presque, si l'on oublie le Sergent Smith et quelques exceptions ) loupèrent la mention de son âge. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils auraient été beaucoup plus vocaux s'ils avaient su.

**_ Tout ce que nous vous demandons, reprend Blunt, est de nous faire un rapport. C'est tout. Deux semaines de votre temps.**

''Et l'école alors ?'' demanda Mr Grey.

Après tout, cela coïncidait avec les presque trois semaines de cours que le jeune Rider avait manqué, un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt et, après cela, ça n'avait fait qu'empiré.

Il y a quelques mois, il s'était absenté pendant plus de cinq semaines et était revenu avec des bandages dépassant de sa chemise d'uniforme, avec comme excuse un séjour prolongé à l'hôpital.

**La possibilité de nous assurer que ces ordinateurs sont aussi sensationnels qu'on le prétend. Une chance de servir votre pays.**

''Un gamin ne devrait pas se préoccuper de servir son pays.'' maugréa un agent de la C. I. A.

Ils avaient tous vu la tollé que ça prenait sur l'esprit des gamins qui 'servaient leurs pays' grâce aux amis de Stilinski ( pas les louveteaux de Beacon Hills, les autres, les morveux de l'Envol ) dans le visionnage de la 'série' d'avant - pas qu'ils aient fini celle-ci. 

Après tout, même si les enfants question servaient merveilleusement bien leur pays, ils étaient aussi en proie au PTSD et victime de kidnapping et torture.

Ça n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'ils voulaient voir arriver à des personnes qu'ils avaient juré de protéger.

**Alors, Alex. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?**

_**//** Alex garde le silence pendant un moment, prenant visiblement la situation en considération. **//**_

**_ Non,** _ dit-il finalement. _

''… Quoi ?

_ Mais quel idiot, marmonna bruyamment Frank.

_ C'est toi l'idiot, cracha une élève du club de biochimie. Tu crois que c'est amusant ? Que tu peux juste jouer les espions et t'en tirer sans fracas ? T'as pas vu ce qui est arrivé à son oncle ? T'es vraiment trop con Brown.''

Lily, qui était habituellement timide, en avait manifestement eu assez d'entendre Frank et sa bande de laquais. Tout le monde avait été surpris par sa prise de parole des plus inhabituelles.

Tout le monde ignorait que le père de Lily était mort en 'servant son pays' en tant que soldat.

**_ Pardon ? **

**_ C'est une idée idiote.**

_Alex a l'air de vouloir en dire plus mais de ne pas trouver les mots justes._

**_ Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à ce Felix Lester de fouiner pour vous ?**

Le garçon en question pâlit brutalement.

Il n'avait aucune envie de 'fouiner pour eux'. Il tenait à la vie, merci bien.

**_ Il a beaucoup moins de ressources que vous.**

**_ Mais il est probablement bien meilleur que moi en informatique. Désolé, je ne tiens pas à être mêlé à tout ça.**

''Huh.. C'était la bonne chose à faire.''

Jack, avec sa famille, ne comprenait pas. Alex était un espion. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis ?

**_ Dommage, répond Blunt.**

_**//** Son expression change du tout au tout, il n'a plus cet air cordial qu'il avait maintenu tout au long de la conversation. **//**_

**« Dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de discuter de votre avenir, Alex. Que cela vous plaise ou non, la Royal & General Bank est désormais votre tuteur légal.**

**_ Vous disiez que cette banque n'existait pas.**

''Ils n'ont quand même pas -'' commença Cheetah avant de jurer de plus bel.

**_ Bien évidemment, poursuit Blunt, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu en premier lieu, Ian Rider vous a légué sa maison et tout son argent. Toutefois, ses biens sont administrés sous fidéicommis jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans. Or ce fidéicomis est sous notre contrôle. Ce qui signifie qu'il y aura, je le crains des changements dans votre situation.**

Cheetah jura violemment alors que Tiger écarquillait les yeux d'horreur. Le sergent Smith ( le sergent instructeur de K-Unit lors de leur séjour à Brecon Beacons ) murmura une série d'injures alors que le jeune major à côté de lui tentait de rester de marbre ( mais son sourcil gauche tressautait visiblement avec irritation face au comportement du directeur du MI6 ).

à San Antonio, au Texas, Jack poussa un cri d'outrage alors que son frère, Benjamin, se jetait sur elle pour l'empêcher d'aller détruire l'écran géant. Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers leur groupe mais, quand ils reconnurent Jack, ils eurent tôt fait de comprendre la situation.

**L'américaine qui vit avec vous...**

Ah bah quand on parle du loup...

**_ Jack ?**

**_ Mlle Starbright. Son visa vient d'expirer. Elle devra retourner en Amérique. **

''L'enfoiré ! Relâche-moi, Ben ! Je vais rentrer à Londres et voir ce satané BLUNT !

_ Tu n'iras nul part dans cet état et de toute façon, nous devons regarder la suite du visionnage. Tu n'es pas censé partir en plein milieu... à moins d'avoir une urgence médicale, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.''

Ça n'empêcha pas Jack de se débattre avec férocité.

**Et nous pensons vendre la maison.**

Crawley tacla Ian au moment où l'homme prit son élan pour se jeter sur le vieil homme.

Zut, il y était presque.

**Malheureusement, comme vous n'avez aucun parent pour veiller sur vous, vous devrez quitter le collège Brookland et aller dans une pension. J'en connais une dans la banlieue de Birmingham. Ce n'est pas un endroit très amusant mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. En parlant de votre gouvernante, nous allons sans doute la poursuivre en justice et en faire un exemple; travail clandestin, j'ai peur qu'elle ne risque la prison**.

Tiger le vit au moment-même où le visage de Cub changea. Il sut que le gamin avait fait un choix, pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choix pour commencer mais il savait que la menace de voir sa 'seule famille' repartir en Amérique ou être envoyée en prison était ce qui venait de faire craquer l'adolescent.

**_ C'est du chantage ! **

**_ Pas du tout.**

**_ Et si j'accepte de faire ce que vous me demandez ?**

Fox se massa les tempes. Il savait que Cub avait accepté puisque Cub s'était retrouvé au camp et qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois bossé ensemble sur des missions, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus acceptables pour autant. Le seul point positif ( si on peut dire ça comme ça ) c'est que Alex avait paru plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'être envoyé sur le terrain au cours de l'année passée. Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec les missions jointes entre le MI6 et l'Envol, notamment parce que Alex n'était du coup plus le seul 'Agent Junior' à être envoyé en mission.

_Blunt et Jones échangent un regard._

**_ Vous nous aidez, nous vous aidons.**

''Bâtards.'' souffla quelqu'un.

_**//** Alex renifle, visiblement sceptique et pas amusé pour un sou puis secoue la tête. **//**_

**_ Vous parliez d'un entraînement ?**

**_ En effet. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons conduit ici, Alex. C'est un centre spécialisé. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous pouvons commencer tout de suite. **

_**//** Alex en vient finalement à prendre une décision. **//**_

**_ Okay... Tout de façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ J'ai la version originale sous les yeux. C'est bien le nom français qui est donné: ''carré d'agneau'' et non pas ''roasted lamb''.


	4. SAS + Débriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Découvrez les aventures d'Alex à Brecons Beacons ainsi que sa rencontre avec Smithers et son débriefing avec Jones. On assiste également à une conversation entre Jones et Blunt ( qui ne fait qu'offenser les 'spectateurs' et Ian un peu plus ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Alex Rider. Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz.  
Possibles apparitions de personnages appartenant à d'autres univers. || Possible OOC /!\  
Pairing : Yassen/Alex - Ian/ ?  
PS : Je sais que dans le film Snake est remplacé par Bear et que Bear, Eagle et Fox ont trente voire quarante ans mais je me sers plutôt des descriptions du livre, okay ?  
PPS : Ce 'Watching' est un mélange entre le film et le livre.  
→ Cub est la version anglaise de Louveteau, ne vous étonnez pas si j'alterne l'un et l'autre.  
Mots : ~ 6,400

**SAS Units OCs :**

**B-Unit : **Bear (Leader) - x – x - x

**C-Unit :** Cobra (leader, exaspéré, young) – Bison – x - x

**D-Unit :**Dove – Vulture – x – x

**E-Unit :**

**F-Unit : **Friesian (green jacket) – Cockroach (green jacket) – x - x

**G-Unit :** Gibbon (Leader) - Panda – Buffalo – Lizard

**H-Unit :** Hawk (responsable, leader) – Tiger – Squirrel – Seahorse

**K-Unit** Replacement : **Lynx**

**L-Unit : **Lion, (impassible (Leader) – Cheetah (explosifs) – Raccoon – Goat

• Anglais – _Russe_/_Autre_

• normal – **film**

* * *

Alex se blottit un peu plus contre Yassen alors que l'écran gelait brièvement. Ça arrivait souvent, comme des sortes de mini breaks entres certaines 'scènes'. Ça ne le gênait pas. Ça lui donnait l'occasion de s'étirer les membres sans gêner ou faire de bruit.

« Hey, chuchota Yassen, d'une voix à peine audible. Ça va ? »

L'écran géant avait été posté à côté du monument national [Monumen Nasional], MONAS et de très nombreuses personnes étaient présentes.

Lui et Yassen s'étaient trouvés un coin dans le fond ( mais qui leur permettait tout de même de bien voir l'écran ) afin d'être cachés par les ombres. Il faut dire, ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Et ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque. Surtout depuis que quelqu'un avait jasé; on savait donc que Yassen Gregorovitch était bel et bien en vie et qu'il travaillait en collaboration avec le MI6, pire, on disait qu'il travaillait parfois en équipe avec le jeune agent Alex Rider.

Il ne fallait donc pas leur en vouloir, s'ils étaient un peu agités. Néanmoins, ils ignoraient qu'une Olympienne en particulier veillait sur eux, maintenant plus que jamais. Après tout, ils faisaient tous deux partis de ses Legs(1).

Elle voulait les voir trouver le bonheur.

''Ça va.''

**//**

**[ SPECIAL FORCES TRAINING CAMP, Brecon Beacons ]** s'afficha sur l'écran alors qu'ils avaient droit aux toutes premières images du camp d'entraînement en question.

Au camp, tous ceux qui s'étaient entraînés à Brecon Beacons se redressèrent avec attention.

_Alex est dans un VLRA (véhicule léger de reconnaissance et d'appui) qui ne tarde pas à se garer devant les baraquements du camp_.

Bien entendu, tous ceux qui avaient fait leur service militaire mais ne s'étaient pas trouvés à Brecon Beacons avec Cub grimacèrent et se redressèrent. Nul doute que les autres soldats n'allaient pas apprécier de voir un gamin débarquer dans le camp d'entraînement.

_**//** Alex récupère son sac et suit son officier instructeur. Avant d'entrer dans l'un des baraquements, le sergent pivote vers lui et l'observe d'un regard critique. _

**« C'est pas mon boulot de poser des question, dit-il. Mais si ça l'était, je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'ils ont dans la tête pour m'envoyer des mômes. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves, mon gars ? C'est pas le club Med ici, crache-t-il. Tu restes avec moi onze jours seulement et ils espèrent que je vais te donner une formation qui dure normalement quatorze semaines. Non seulement c'est idiot, mais c'est du suicide. »**

_Alex ne prononce pas un mot._ **//**

Ian grimaça à nouveau mais se garda bien d'attaquer verbalement ( ou physiquement ) Blunt et/ou Jones. Il savait bien que ça ne l'aiderait en rien. Pire, s'il agaçait trop Blunt, le vieil homme pourrait bien décider de retarder ses retrouvailles avec son neveu.

D'un autre côté, beaucoup s'étaient étouffés en entendant la déclaration du sergent. Comment diable le gamin allait-il faire pour assimiler 14 semaines de formation en moins de quinze jours ? C'était impossible !

Complètement tarés, ces gens...

**« En ce moment, il y a cinq unités opérationnelles, poursuit le sergent. Tu seras affecté à l'unité K**

Wolf avait l'air étrangement inquiet, songea Snake, avec un froncement de sourcil. Certes, il avait été un peu plus hostile qu'eux avec Cub, mais ça n'était pas étonnant. Tout le monde avait été un peu hostile avec lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi nerveux ? S'était-il passé quelque chose entre Wolf et Cub ? Quelque chose dont aucun n'avait jamais parlé ?

**Nous n'utilisons pas de noms. Je n'ai pas de nom. Tu n'as pas de nom. **

'' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Fit David, à Brookland.

_ Si tu te taisais, peut-être qu'on le saurait.'' siffla Lucy, visiblement irritée par les murmures incessant.

**Si quelqu'un te demande ce que tu fais, tu ne dis rien. Certains hommes risquent de se montrer durs avec toi. Certains peuvent voir d'un mauvais œil ta présence ici. Tant pis pour toi. Il faudra t'y faire. Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Je peux avoir certaines indulgences pour toi. Tu es un jeune garçon, pas un homme. Mais si tu te plains, tu seras sacqué. Et, pour être tout à fait franc, comme je trouve que ta place n'est pas ici, j'ai très envie que tu sois sacqué. » **

_**//** Alex ne prononce toujours pas un mot. Le dos droit, il se contente d'écouter. **//**_

''J'en connais qui auraient déjà explosé.'' murmura Lucy à Lily et Jason, en indiquant d'un geste du menton, le coin où étaient regroupés Daisy, David, Elsa, Frank et leurs laquais.

Jason avait un an de plus qu'elles mais il était extrêmement protecteur vis à vis de certains première années du lycée Brookland, spécialement quand ceux-ci étaient visés par les gens comme les cousins David et Frank Brown.

_**// I**__ls entrent dans le baraquement où se trouvent quatre hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, vautrés sur des couchettes. Deux d'entre eux sont en train de fumer. Un autre est occupé à démonter et remonter un un Browning 9 mn_. _L'autre ne faisait rien_.

**« Messieurs, voici notre nouvelle recrue, **_dit le Sergent, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alex._ **Il est ici pour deux semaines d'entraînement.**

_Immédiatement, les autres recrues commencent à protester._

**_ Non, ne me demandez rien, parce que je ne sais rien**. **Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres. Voici la K-Unit**, _dit-il avant de les désigner tour à tour;_**Fox, Snake, Eagle et Wolf**. **Toi, tu seras Cub**.

_Alex hoche la tête. **//**_

''Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas dit un mot.'' chuchota Yassen, tout contre son oreille.

Alex leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Je savais que ce séjour allait être difficile. Je ne tenais pas à faire encore empirer les choses.

Au MI6, c'était une différente affaire.

''Cub ?'' répéta lentement Ian.

C'était... C'était étrangement approprié.

Cub.

**Montrez-lui son lit.**

_**//**__ Sur ce, l'officier instructeur se retire alors que les quatre encerclent lentement l'adolescent_. **//**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc-là ?**

Les autres soldats tournèrent un regard amusé vers l'ancien membre du SAS.

''Ça, Fox, c'est un adolescent.

_ C'est ce qui vient après l'enfant et avant l'adulte.'

Ben grimaça. Ouais, il avait été un peu con à l'époque. Heureusement, il s'était tout de même montré moins hostile que Wolf, vis à vis d'Alex.

**_ Ça alors, un gosse, fait Eagle. **

_**//** Le leader, Wolf, est le plus jeune ( si l'on exclue Alex ) et de toute évidence le plus hostile. Et c'est clairement visible à la façon dont il s'adressa à Cub avant de l'agripper fermement, un peu trop peut-être. **//**_

**_ Tu vas me répondre ! T'es envoyé par les Forces spéciales ? Y a qu'eux pour faire un truc aussi bête que d'envoyer un gosse. **

**_ Arrête ! **

_**//**__ Alex parvient à se libérer et procède à donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Wolf avant de poursuivre avec un coup de pied, pour finir par le repousser plus loin. Il prend une posture défensive mais ne semble pas décider à attaquer l'autre homme plié en deux_. **//**

Lion siffla, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

''Joliii'' remarqua Tiger, lui aussi amusé.

Raccoon et Panda échangèrent un high five avec Squirrel tandis que Lizard s'éloignait craintivement de Wolf.

Wolf se renfrogna davantage mais il était toujours inquiet à l'idée que certains moments en particuliers soient... dévoilés.

**_ Pas mal du tout** _ , _ _ s'amuse Wolf, pantelant. _ ** Apparemment, on t'a enseigné l'auto-défense. Mais ça t'aidera pas ici, ** _ continue-t-il en se redressant. _ ** Tu vas pas tenir deux jours.**

''Et tu les as mangé ces mots.'' fit Eagle, en partant dans un rire légèrement hystérique.

Wolf lui balança une bouteille en plastique à la figure alors que les autres soldats, quoi que curieux, éclataient de rire.

* * *

Feel Good Inc commença à résonner alors que des scènes se suivaient les unes aux autres, montrant les sessions d'entraînements que Alex et K-Unit suivaient au camp.

C'est probablement à ce moment-là que les gens réalisèrent vraiment quel genre d'entraînement Alex avait suivi pendant deux semaines.

**[ Day 1, START OF TRAINING ] **

_**//** L'exercice de la ronce artificielle ( file barbelé ) est montré avec, notamment, les membres de K-Unit narguant 'Louveteau' à cause de son âge. **//**_

Alex gigota au-dessus de Yassen et celui-ci le cala plus confortablement contre lui.

''Si tu continues comme ça, j'ai bien peur que mon contrôle craque, Алекс.''

Le jeune espion frissonna puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ils n'étaient pas censés quitter les lieux de rassemblement avant la fin du visionnage, sauf cas d'extrême urgence et, malheureusement, être sexuellement excité par son compagnon ne figurait pas dans les cas d'urgence ( bien qu'une certaine lady était en complet désaccord ).

**[ Day 4 ] **

''Ha ! Il a tenu plus de deux jours !

_ On le sait déjà, Eagle, grogna Wolf.

_ Non, nous on ne le savait pas.'' fit un autre soldat, qui n'avait pas été présent à Brecon Beacons.

Wolf lui jeta un regard sombre et la recrue se tut immédiatement; il ne faisait jamais bon d'irriter des soldats plus expérimentés et d'un grade supérieur.

_**//** On voit les recrues marcher dans les eaux d'une rivière, armés, chargés comme des baudets et essayant visiblement de ne pas se casser la figure._

**[ Day 7 ] **\- _La traversé de pont._

**[ Day 9 ] - ** _ Tyrolienne ( ou quelque chose du genre ) _ ** _//_ **

''Hé !

_ Quoi ? J'croyais qu'il fallait le traiter comme un soldat et pas comme un môme ?'' fit une autre recrue, _quand ils virent que Wolf et les membres de K-Unit s'étaient débrouillés pour stopper Cub en pleine descente de tyrolienne et que celui-ci avait décidé de lâcher prise et de faire un plongeon sur plusieurs mètres de haut. _

Le Sergent Smith poussa un soupir mais, honnêtement, ce qui s'était passé à la maison de la Mort était bien pire et le louveteau s'en était tiré, donc bon, il n'allait pas faire de scène.

Au QG du MI6, Ian grinça des dents et son sourcil gauche tressauta.

Il était tout de même fier de voir que son neveu tenait le coup et parvenait à suivre ( la plupart du temps en tout cas ) d'autres recrues qui s'entraînaient depuis bien plus longtemps à remplir ce genre d'exercices.

**[ Day 12 – NIGHT COMBAT EXERCICE ] **

**« Unité K, ne bougez pas. Vous avez échoué à cet exercice. » **

Il s'esclaffa quand il vit le groupe être surpris à cause de Wolf. Ça lui apprendrait à s'en prendre ainsi à Alex ( bien qu'il savait que son comportement avait probablement encouragé Alex à ne pas lâcher. Juste pour le plaisir de voir sa déconfiture ). Il s'inquiétait tout de même. Il ne voulait pas que Alex soit sacqué à cause d'eux même si cela ne changerait rien à sa position au sein du MI6. Alex était un bon louveteau – err, garçon.

**« Quel crétin. »** _chuchote Alex, à peine audible. _

''Oï !''

**« Voyons qui nous avons là. »** _fait un des officiers en éclaboussant Wolf et Fox. _

**//**

_Un officier les enferment à l'intérieur d'un baraquement vide. **//**_

Les autres recrues grimacèrent. Elles savaient ce que ça voulait dire; si l'unité ne parvenait pas à s'échapper avant le retour des officiers, ils seraient tous sacqués.

Comment étaient-ils parvenus à s'échapper – il était évident qu'ils y étaient parvenus puisqu'ils étaient dorénavant membres de l'unité de secours du SAS.

_**//**__ Fox s'emporte et met Wolf en tort ( ce qui est juste au passage ) alors que Alex se concentre sur un mur, attirant l'attention de Wolf sur lui. Alex cogne plusieurs fois sur le mur puis donne un violent coup de pied dedans_. _Une partie du faux mur s'effondre avec un fracas retentissant alors que Fox, Snake et Eagle pivotent subitement vers lui. __**//**_

''Ça c'est mon neveu !'' chuchota Ian, sous son souffle.

Il arborait un large sourire et Crawley cligna des yeux. Il était rare de le voir ainsi. Peut-être qu'il était plus souriant quand il était avec Alex. Après tout, le garçon était son unique famille.

**« Y a une cheminée, fait Alex en se penchant en avant.**

**_ Comment tu l'as su ? **

**_ Je l'ai vu quand on est arrivé. »**

'' Il est observateur.'' marmonna John Byer, du FBI de Sacramento(2), l'air approbateur.

Il fut bien vite approuvé par les deux tiers de son équipe ( laissant juste les deux rabat-joie de service ).

_**//** Wolf les rejoint alors._

**_ Le conduit...** _commence Cub,_ **est ouvert**.

**_ Bien sûr,** _ dit Snake. _ **Ils savent qu'on pourra pas passer de toute façon.**

_Alex, accroupis, pivote vers lui et lui adresse un sourire vindicatif._

**_ Toi, non. Moi je peux.**

_Puis il rajoute avec un rictus narquois, adressé tout particulièrement à Wolf. _

**_ Moi j'suis mince**. _**//**_

Ian ( au MI6 ) et Tom Harris ( à Brookland ) éclatèrent de rire en entendant; ils étaient certains que Alex avait voulu se venger depuis un certain temps. Après tout, les autres membres de l'unité n'avaient cessé de le narguer sur son âge et sa taille alors maintenant que sa taille devenait un avantage, ils savaient qu'Alex ne se priverait pas pour le leur faire remarquer.

_**//** Les autres membres de K-Unit ont l'air un peu offensés tout en échangeant des regards incertains. **//**_

Lion s'esclaffa. Ce petit avait du cran, il l'admettait mais il avait aussi la tête sur les épaules et d'autres qualités. Il savait qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Autant il n'aimait pas l'avouer, autant il enviait K-Unit pour avoir reçu un membre aussi jeune, même s'il n'avait été présent que pendant deux semaines.

_**//** Ils n'ont pas le choix._

**_ Bon ben, vas-y. **

_Fox aide Cub à e glisser dans le conduit de cheminée_. _**//**_

Tom vibrait presque sur son siège alors que l'écran flashait à nouveau. Brett lui donna un léger coup de coude.

''Arrête de vibrer Tom, on va vite savoir.''

Tom fit la moue mais obtempéra et se calma ( un peu ).

**//**

_Alex se hisse hors de la cheminée. Il est recouvert de suie, mais il est entier_. _Il se déplace doucement sur la toiture alors que, plus bas, deux green-jackets discutent et trinquent leurs tasses de thé en gardant l'entrée du baraquement_.

**« On va bientôt les ramener à la base.**

**_ On verra ça plus tard, salut. »**

_Alex reste immobile, sur le toit. **//**_

Ian afficha un sourire approbateur alors que les membres de K-Unit étaient extra attentifs. Après tout, ils n'avaient pratiquement rien vu de tout ça ( à part un compartiment roulant tout seul vers la jetée (/mini falaise?) ).

_**//** Le green-jacket pivote vers la fenêtre et agite sa tasse._

**_ Vous voulez du thé les copains ?**

_La grosse voix de Fox résonne au travers de la porte._

**_ Tu vas voir quand je vais sortir ! **

**_ C'est ça, ta gueule,**_ fait le garde_. _**//**_

Bon nombre de personnes roulèrent des yeux.

_**//** Alex commence à bouger mais un cailloux roule le long de la toiture et tombe pile dans la tasse de l'homme. **//**_

Ian grimaça.

''Aw ~ c'est vraiment pas de chance.'' fit un agent.

Lui et Crawley haussèrent cependant un sourcil quand le green-jacket se contenta de froncer les sourcils et continua à boire.

Le Sergent Smith poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec les autres officiers instructeurs. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour le manque d'attention que leurs soldats portaient autour d'eux. Ils avaient de la chance que ça n'était qu'une mise en situation et non une situation réelle car un ennemi n'aurait pas montré de scrupule et aurait profité de leur inattention pour les mettre hors de combat... ou les tuer. Probablement les tuer.

_**//**__ Alex entreprend sa descente du toit et se faufile jusqu'à la roulotte où se relaxent plusieurs soldats_._ Il retire les morceaux qui servent à maintenir le compartiment à l'arrêt et se faufile de justesse de l'autre côté de la roulotte au moment où le soldat qui discutaillait plus tôt avec le garde, rouvre la porte pour déverser son thé sur le gazon_. _**//**_

Un des instructeurs poussa un nouveau soupir.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec le gamin ? **

**_ J'sais pas c'est un écolier. Il doit pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. **

**_ Quatorze ans, c'est pas beaucoup pour les forces spéciales, se moque le gars.**

**_ Il devrait retourner chez sa maman. » **

K-Unit grogna. Ils avaient peut-être été hostiles envers Cub au début, mais ça n'était plus le cas et, honnêtement, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié Cockroach, Frisian (horse) et le reste de leurs amis, donc bon.

_**//** Alex pousse un soupir soulagé quand la porte se referme et les enferme depuis l'extérieur avant de retirer le frein et de laisser la roulotte avancer. **//**_

Ian posa sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire mais c'était difficile.

Au camp d'entraînement du SAS, Eagle se laissa tomber entre Buffalo et Tiger alors qu'il commençait à glousser de façon incontrôlable.

_**//** Les rires cessent subitement. **//**_

Un sourire un brin sauvage étira les lèvres de Wolf.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chef ? **

**_ On avance - **

**_ Woh – WOOh ! Arrête ça ! »** _ s'exclame le Green-jacket quand il voit, par la petite fenêtre, Alex commencer à leur courir après._

_**//**__ Alex leur fait coucou, un grand sourire aux lèvres_. _**//**_

**_ On va s'écraser, chef ! **

Sabina pouffa de rire alors que, autour d'elle, les autres étudiants ne se privaient pas pour rire. Les seniors étaient même particulièrement amusés par ce retournement de situation. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, tout le monde ne croyait pas à la rumeur selon laquelle Alex Rider était addict à la drogue et membre d'un gang. En fait, cette rumeur circulait surtout parmi les élèves de l'année de Rider et en-dessous.

Et puis, honnêtement, Rider était était plutôt agréable, contrairement à ces merdeux de Brown & co.

_**//**__ Alex continue de leur courir après en leur faisant coucou puis coupe vers la 'maison' alors que le garde se précipite à la suite de la roulotte_. _**//**_

Ian éclata de rire alors que Crawley affichait un léger sourire amusé. Il savait, par expérience, que les Rider n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser faire.

_Alex s'arrête devant la porte et la déverrouille_._ La roulotte fait un grand plongeon, accompagnée par les cris des soldats coincés à l'intérieur. _

Eagle applaudit bruyamment alors que les autres Unités explosaient de rire. Aw ~ Friesian et Cockroach pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'avoir été déployés avec le reste de leur Unité ou ils auraient dû subir leurs boutades pour le reste de l'année. Peut-être même le reste de leur vie, en fait.

Oh et bien, ils attendraient leur retour ( parce qu'ils reviendraient. Même s'ils étaient des abrutis, ils reviendraient en vie. Et là, ils pourraient proprement rire d'eux. ).

* * *

**[ MI6, bureau du directeur ]**

**« Coupures, bosses, fractures diverses. C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu pire. » ** _ déclare le major. _

Le major en question poussa un soupir épuisé. C'était généralement comme ça que se passaient ses visites au MI6. Parfois il pensait que Blunt vivait pour rendre sa vie difficile.

''Tch, c'est rien ça, grommela Buffalo. Friesian & co ont fait bien pire que ça à certains soldats.''

Les officiers instructeurs se redressèrent mais l'écran, qui n'avait pas pausé continua sans leur laisser le temps de poser une quelconque question. En même temps, c'était pas à eux de jouer les babysitters. Si les soldats ne pouvaient pas se démerder face à un léger cas de persécution, ils n'avaient manifestement pas ce qu'il fallait pour continuer dans cette voie-là. 

_**//** Blunt affiche un air impassible. **//**_

**_ Je suis vraiment désolé, major.**

''Il n'a pas l'air désolé.

_ Si je n'étais pas certain qu'il a moins d'expression qu'un mort, j'aurai dit qu'il est sur le point de rire.''

**Nous punirons ce jeune, homme... ce - ce garçon.**

''Non ils ne le feront pas. C'est ce qu'ils attendaient.'' marmonna Ian, lequel semblait toujours essayer de calmer son rire.

**_ Ce n'est plus un garçon, Mr Blunt, dit le major en tournant les talons. C'est une arme fatale.**

Alex poussa un soupir. Il avait fallu qu'il emploie ce terme. Quoi que, ça n'aurait rien changé s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

_**//** Jones et Blunt attendent bien qu'il soit parti pour que le directeur se permette un rictus satisfait. **//**_

**« Il est fin prêt. » **

Snake n'en était pas aussi sûr. Deux semaines étaient loin d'être suffisant, même si Cub était extrêmement doué et mature pour son âge.

Le major quant à lui poussa un nouveau soupir. Bien sûr. Bien sûr, c'est ce que Mr Blunt avait cherché depuis le début. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était même surpris.

**_ Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas encore prêt, Alan. Si vous l'envoyez à Sayle, il va se faire tuer.**

Cela coupa court à l'ambiance légère qui planait dans presque tous les lieux de rassemblement.

**_ Peut-être, admet Blunt**, d'un ton froid.

''Le bâtard.'' chuchota Eagle.

**_ Il n'a que quatorze ans ! […] **

/ L'écran se figea, quelqu'un là-haut ayant visiblement anticipé le déferlement qui allait suivre /

''QUOI ?!''

Ça, ça ne venait pas uniquement de Wolf. Ça venait de presque tous les soldats et d'une bonne partie des spectateurs.

C'était peut-être à cause de la façon dont il se tenait ou dans son regard sérieux et mature, mais ils avaient tous été certains que Alex Rider devait avoir dans les seize ans dix-sept ans même si des murmures moqueurs disaient, déjà à l'époque, que le garçon avait quatorze ans. Seize ans, c'était toujours jeune, trop jeune pour travailler au MI6 mais c'était moins pire que quatorze. Quatorze c'était... un gamin. Un bébé ( _ selon Eagle _ ).

''Attends..

_ Il n'avait que QUATORZE ans ? C'est bien ça ?''

Même Fox était surpris. Il savait que Cub avait – à l'époque, moins de seize ans, mais il ignorait son âge exacte.

_ Ça veut dire que maintenant, il en a seize, fit Eagle, pensif.

_ Est-ce qu'il travaille toujours avec le MI6 ? Intervint Snake. Fox ?

Fox déglutit quand toute l'attention du camp se posa sur lui.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas parler de ça, c'est confidentiel.

_ Au diable avec ça ! Ils vont sans doute le passe sur l'écran, pour le reste du monde entier !

Fox lui adressa un regard lourd de sens.

_ Connaissant MI6, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont laisser filer une perle comme lui [ surtout après l'avoir recruté avec du chantage ] ?

L'un des instructeurs jura dans sa barbe. Bien que Fox n'ait pas donné de réponse directe, tout le monde avait compris ce que cela signifiait.

_ Ça explique la Pointe Blanche, marmonna Wolf, mais on l'entendit clairement.

_ La Pointe Blanche ? Répéta Hawk.

Wolf s'éclaircit la gorge et haussa les épaules, optant pour un ton qu'il espérait nonchalant.

_ Ce sera sûrement montré.

**« Cette affaire m'inquiète énormément,**_ reprend Blunt._ **Le Premier ministre considère le Stormbreaker comme une aubaine, pour lui-même et son gouvernement.**

L'ancien Premier ministre se sentit rougir d'embarras alors que les regards se posaient sur lui.

**Mais il y a quelque chose chez ce Herod Sayle qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Vous avez parlé à Alex de Yassen Gregorovitch ? **

''Qui ça ?'' retentit à plusieurs reprises dans le gymnase de Brookland.

**_ Non.**

**_ Il est temps de le faire. C'est Yassen qui a tué son oncle. J'en suis certain. **

Eagle écarquilla les yeux.

**Et s'il travaillait pour Sayle... **

**_ Que ferez-vous si Yassen tue Alex ?**

Yasha fronça les sourcils et raffermit sa prise sur Little Alex. Le concerné afficha un sourire amusé alors qu'il posait brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du russe.

**_ Ce n'est pas notre problème,**

''COMMENT ÇA ' C'EST PAS VOTRE PROBLÈME' !?

_ Eagle ! Calme toi !

_ C'est votre putain de problème si -

_ Eagle !''

Snake et Cheetah parvinrent à faire taire le membre le plus enfantin de K-Unit mais ils avaient déjà l'attention du reste du camp.

Oh et bien, ça n'était pas comme s'il avait été le seul à penser cela.

**Si le garçon se fait tuer, nous aurons la preuve définitive qu'il se passe des événements anormaux. Cela me permettra au moins de différer le projet Stormbreaker et de m'intéresser de très près à ce qui se passe à Port Tallon. Dans un sens, cela nous arrangeait qu'il se fasse tuer.**

Sa déclaration provoqua une vague de froid. Ça n'était pas un film. C'était un événement passé. Et ce – cet homme avait déclaré que la mort d'un enfant – d'un ENFANT ! -, arrangerait ses plans.

Ian Rider écumait de rage dans son siège alors que Crawley s'assurait de ne pas le lâcher d'une seconde afin que l'homme n'égorge pas Blunt.

Lion et Hawk jetèrent un regard anxieux vers les membres de K-Unit en voyant ceux-ci trembler de rage.

Alex se contenta de rouler des yeux face à cette révélation. Ça ne l'étonnait pas.

**_ Il n'est pas encore prêt, insiste Mrs Jones. Il va commettre des erreurs. Les autres ne tarderont pas à découvrir qu'il est. Je crois qu'Alex n'a aucune chance.**

''Sympa, merci pour le vote de confiance.'' marmotta le susnommé, contre le torse de l'assassin.

**_ Je suis d'accord avec vous mais il est trop tard pour s'inquiéter de ça maintenant. Nous n'avons plus le temps. Arrêtez son entraînement et expédiez-le sur place. »**

''Vous auriez dû commencer à vous inquiéter plus tôt, grogna Cheetah.

_ Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti avant la fin des deux semaines.'' chuchota Eagle.

**//**

_Alex quitte le baraquement, son sac sur l'épaule. Il le place dans le véhicule garé en face s'apprête à monter dedans quand Wolf l'interpelle. **//**_

Ian se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

''Tu devrais vraiment cesser de froncer les sourcils comme ça, **Viper**, fit Crawley, amusé. Tu vas finir par avoir des rides.''

Ian le bouscula un peu avec son épaule.

**_ [ Hey,] Louveteau ! **

À bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois que Wolf l'appelait par son nom de code, pas vrai ?

**_ Paraît que tu t'en vas ?**

**_ Oui. **

_**//** Wolf a presque l'air penaud. **//**_

''Huh ?'' fit l'une des récentes recrues. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au camp, ils n'avaient jamais, jamais, vu le leader de K-Unit arborer ce genre d'expression.

**_ Ce que t'as fait hier... Si t'avais pas été avec nous... **

_**// **__On voit les trois autres membres de K-Unit assis à quelques mètres, attentifs à la pseudo conversation_.

_Wolf ne termine pas sa phrase mais retire son béret et décroche le pin qui y est accroché avant de le lui balancer. _

**_ Tiens**.

_// Alex affiche un léger sourire et fait quelques pas pour tendre la main à Wolf. Wolf la serre. **//**_

''Aw ! S'exclama Eagle, d'un ton théâtral. Ils ont fait la paix ! Et Wolf s'est presque excusé !

_ Tais-toi, Eagle. »

Était-ce seulement Tiger ou Wolf était un peu rouge ? C'était difficile à dire mais il était certain que Wolf était en train de rougir.

Tiger réprima l'urgence folle d'éclater de rire. Ce grognon de Wolf ne le prendrait pas bien.

* * *

_Alex entre dans un grand magasin de jouets [Hamleys Toys]._

''Huh ?''

_Il prend l'escalator et tombe sur un employé d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui lui demande s'il a besoin d'aide_.

**« Je cherche des petits gadgets à emporter avec moi en Cornouailles, ** _ déclare Alex. _

**_ En Cornouailles ? ** _ Répète lentement l'employé. _

**_ Hmm, ** _ approuve Alex avec un hochement de tête. _

**_ Suivez-moi. »** _**//**_

''Quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Mrs Jones poussa un profond soupir ; à la fin de ces 'diffusions', ils allaient probablement devoir délocaliser la plupart de leurs locaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être si facile à trouver.

_**// **__Ils entrent dans une pièce réservée aux employés. Mrs Jones les y attend déjà et hoche la tête vers Alex en guise de salutation_.

« **Smithers,**_se présente l'homme._ **Ravis de vous rencontrer, mon vieux.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as pour lui, Smithers ?** _Demande Jones._

**_ Nous avons manqué de temps, Mrs J** _ **,** _ _ commence Smithers. _ _ **//** _

Ian grimaça. Oh, ça commençait mal.

**Il nous a fallu imaginer ce que pouvait posséder un garçon de quatoze ans et l'adapter. **

_Il tend le premier objet. C'est un yo-yo, un peu plus grand que la normale. _

**_ Commençons par ceci.**

''Un Yo-Yo ? Sérieusement ?''

_Alex cligne des yeux._

**_ … Est-ce que c'est une arme secrète ?**

**_ Pas exactement. On m'a dit que vous ne pouviez pas être armé. Vous êtes trop jeune.**

''Sérieusement ? Vous l'envoyez sur une mission mortelle et il ne peut même pas être armé ?!

_ Cheetah, calme-toi !''

**_ Alors ce n'est pas une grenade à main ? Du genre ''Je tire la ficelle et je file en courant'' ? **

Lion et Hawk s'esclaffèrent alors que Buffalo reniflait avec amusement.

''Je dois reconnaître que le p'tit est amusant.''

**_ Oh absolument pas. **

_**//** Alex fait presque la moue. **//**_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Crawley malgré lui alors que, au gymnase, Tom poussait un soupir dépité face à la réponse de l'inventeur.

**C'est un Yo-Yo. La ficelle est un fil de Nylon spécial. Très performant. Il mesure trente mètres et peu soulever un poids de cent kilos. **

Lizard, de la G-Unit devait admettre que ça pourrait être utile pour la mission du gosse. Sait-on jamais.

**Le Yo-Yo lui-même est motorisé et s'accroche à la ceinture. Très utile pour l'escalade.**

_**//** Alex hoche la tête mais il n'est guère convaincu. **//**_

**_ Voici le sac pour le ranger, dit-il en lui tendant un sac. **

**_ Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Alex en s'apprêtant à tirer sur une ficelle.**

**_ Oh non non ! Vous risquez d'ouvrir le parachute.**

( Wolf perdit des couleurs. Même s'il avait fait des progrès, il était toujours mal à l'aise avec les hauteurs et les sauts en parachute. )

**_ Un parachute, vraiment ? Cool. **

''Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi, morveux.'' marmonna Wolf.

**_ Oui. ****Ensuite, ceci,** _dit-il en montrant un tube où il est écrit : ''Crème dermatologique contre l'acné''._

Bear renifla.

_ Cub n'est pas vraiment le genre de gamin qui ait besoin de ce genre de produit.

**Ne vous vexez pas, mais nous avons pensé que c'est ce que pourrait utiliser un garçon de votre âge. **

''Il avait raison.'' murmura Sabina en jetant un regard de biais aux cousins Brown.

Les deux garçons en question étaient toujours vu avec des tubes de produits de soins en main, au lycée. Ils en possédaient probablement plus que leurs petites copines respectives, ce qui était dire. 

Ceux-ci méprirent son regard et lui envoyèrent un sourire charmeur avant de se fusiller du regard sous les yeux irrités de leurs petites-amies respectives.

**Parfaitement inoffensif sur la peau mais, sur le métal, c'est une autre histoire.**

_**//**__ Pour démontrer son explication, il suggère à Alex de déposer un peu de crème sur une voiturette en métal. Pendant les premières secondes il n'y a rien, puis une volute de fumée âcre s'élève. Le métal de la petite voiture grésille et un trou apparaît_. _**//**_

Tom gloussa presque.

''Okay, je reconnais que ça, ça peut être utile.''

**Passons à ceci, couramment appelé stylo plume. **

''Huh ?''

**La plume peut facilement être envoyée à plus de huit mètres et l'encre est en réalité du Sodium pentothal**.** La personne touchée fera tout ce que vous lui demanderez pendant six heures.**

**_ Six heures ?** _ Répète Alex, abasourdi. _

Smithers pouvait déjà imaginer les réactions causées par ses petites inventions.

**_ Six heures.**

Eagle avait l'air d'un gamin à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël arrivait en avance.

''Snake, on peut -

_ Non, Eagle.

_ Mais, Snaaake -

_ Non, Eagle. Ce n'est pas un magasin de jouets normal. Ce type bosse pour le MI6.''

**_ Autre chose ? **_demande Jones_.

**_ Oh oui, madame J. Voici votre plat de résistance, pourrait-on dire.**

_Il prend une boîte aux couleurs vives que l'on reconnaît alors comme un coffret de Nintendo Switch Lite_(3).

**« Quel adolescent n'a pas ça. ,**

''Ben... c'est pas donné non plus.''

**Celle-ci possède quatre jeux. La beauté de la chose est que chacun transforme la console en un outil tout à fait différent. »**

Ah là ça les intéressait.

_**//** Il lui montre le premier jeu. **//**_

**« Avec cette cartouche, la console devient un scanner-photocopieur-fax, qui vous met en contact avec nous, et vice versa.**

''Sympa.

_ Ouais, mais on peut avoir une appli de ce genre sur un portable.

_ Oui mais les gens de Sayle Entreprises pourraient éventuellement devenir suspicieux et fouiller son téléphone mais ils ne penseront sans doute pas à regarder de trop près à une console de jeux, même s'ils suspectent le garçon.

_ Oh.'' 

**Le deuxième transforme l'ordinateur en appareil à rayons X. Il a aussi une fonction audio. Les écouteurs permettent d'écouter aux portes. Il n'est pas aussi puissant que je le souhaiterais, mais nous y travaillons.**

''J'admets, je suis un peu envieux.''

Brett dut physiquement restreindre Tom pour l'empêcher de sautiller sur son siège. Autant c'était amusant, autant c'était aussi terriblement distrayant et il ne voulait pas manquer une miette de ce qui leur était montré. Après tout, cela expliquait les absences répétées d'Alex, pas vrai ?

**Le troisième est un détecteur de micro cachés. Je vous suggère de l'utiliser dès que vous entrerez dans votre chambre. Et enfin... le Bombardier.**

**_ Je pourrais m'en servir ?**

**_ Vous pouvez vous servir des quatre. Mais, comme le nom le suggère, celui-ci est une bombe fumigène. Vous laissez la cartouche de jeu dans une pièce et vous appuyez trois fois sur le bouton ''démarrer'' de la console. Ça déclenche la bombe. Un camouflage très pratique si l'on doit déguerpir en vitesse**.

''Ooh pourquoi il a tous les trucs cool ?'' Chouina Eagle.

Snake lui jeta un regard plat.

''Peut-être parce qu'il a été envoyé sur une dangereuse mission à l'âge de quatorze ans ? De plus, c'est un espion, pas un soldat.''

Eagle se redressa subitement. Il avait essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère tendue, mais visiblement, Snake était lui aussi sur les nerfs.

**_ Et le Mario Kart ? ** _Demande Alex, curieux._

Beaucoup se penchèrent en avant. À coup sûr, ça ne pouvait qu'être aussi grandiose que les autres.

**_ Mario Kart ? Répète Smithers. C'est un jeu. Ça vous occupera pendant le vol**.

Cheetah pouffa de rire et un rictus étira les lèvres de Lions alors que les autres se rencognaient dans leurs sièges, dépités.

_**//** Jones et Alex quittent le magasin et se rendent à la banque pour un bref debriefing dans le bureau de la femme. **//**_

**« Vous partez demain à Port Tallon. Vous vous présenterez sous le nom de Felix Lester. Nous avons expédié le véritable Felix Lester en vacances en Écosse.**

Oh, ça expliquait ce changement soudain, songea Felix.

**Dans ce dossier, il y a tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur lui. **

**_ Je le lirai dans mon lit.**

Il était difficile de savoir si le Alex à l'écran plaisantait ou non.

**_ Bien. **

**_ Vous savez quand même que l'informatique, c'est pas mon domaine de prédilection, pas vrai ? **

''C'est bon à savoir, marmonna un élève.

_ Oui, mais ça se voit qu'il s'y connaît quand même plus qu'un élève ordinaire.''

_Mrs Jones lui refourgue cinq livres différents._

**_ Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour tout apprendre**.

Mr Bray se passa une main sur le visage.

''Ils ne peuvent pas être sérieux.''

_Alex a l'air sceptique et un brin exaspéré mais il accepte la pile de livres. _

''Alex !'' geignit Tom.

Sabina secoua la tête. Elle savait que Alex était très intelligent, mais tout apprendre d'un domaine comme l'informatique en moins d'un jour c'était... insensé. Mais il le fallait.

_**//** Mrs Jones prend alors un air grave et sort une photo en noir et blanc qu'elle pose sur la table. Elle représente un homme qui semble avoir une vingtaine d'années, séduisant avec le corps élancé. **//**_

**« Regardez bien cette photo, Alex.**

**_ Je la regarde.**

Miss Bedforshire renifla avec amusement face à la réponse du jeune homme.

**_ Cet homme s'appelle Yassen Gregorovich(4). Il est né en Russie mais travaille pour plusieurs pays. Il a été employé par l'Irak, la Serbie, la Libye et la Chine. **

**_ Que fait-il ? ** _ Demande Alex, même s'il a l'air d'en avoir déjà une petite idée. _

**_ C'est un tueur, Alex. Un exécuteur. Nous pensons qu'il a éliminé Ian**.

Le visage d'Alex ne trahit rien mais ses yeux sont rivés sur la photographie.

**« Ce cliché a été pris il y a six mois, à Cuba. C'est peut-être une coïncidence mais Herod Sayle s'y trouvait en même temps. Ils ont pu se rencontrer. Et il y a autre chose. Rider a utilisé un code dans le dernier message qu'il nous a envoyé. Une simple lettre Y.**

**_ Pour Yassen. **

**_ En effet. Ian a peut-être vu Yassen à Port Tallon. Il voulait que nous le sachions. **

**_ Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ? **

**_ Parce que si vous le voyez, si Yassen se trouve chez Sayle, je veux le savoir immédiatement. **

**_ Et ensuite ?**

''C'est quoi cette question ? fit Eagle, pris au dépourvu. Ensuite tu pars, Cub, tu te tires de là !

_ Quelqu'un veut se dévouer pour le faire taire ?'' questionna Buffalo.

**_ On vous fera sortir. Si Yassen découvre que vous travaillez pour nous, il vous tuera aussi.**

**_ Je croyais que vous disiez que personne ne soupçonnerait un enfant ? **

**_ Souvenez-vous bien de ceci, Alex Rider. On n'est jamais trop jeune pour mourir. **

''Ça... ne répond pas à sa question, mais c'était flippant.''

**_ Vous partez demain matin à huit heures, ajoute-t-elle. Soyez prudent, Alex. Et bonne chance**.

''Ouais, c'est sûr qu'il va en avoir besoin si vous ne croyez même pas en lui pour commencer.'' chuchota Brett sous son souffle.

Alex, qui était dérangé depuis un certain moment par des douleurs à la poitrine, se redressa pour attraper une bouteille d'eau et ses anti-douleur qu'il avala sans un mot avant de reprendre sa place. Il secoua doucement la tête devant la question muette de Yassen et reposa sa joue sur le torse de l'homme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Leg est apparemment la version française du terme 'Legacy' dans PJO, pour décrire le descendant mortel ( non, pas un demi-dieu ) d'un dieu.
> 
> 2/ Quoi ? Je peux créer des OC un peu partout, non ?
> 
> 3/ Donc, je n'y connais rien en nintendo étant donné que j'ai donné la mienne il y a des années et n'ai plus à rien à voir avec ce monde mais comme cette fiction se passe entre 2016 et 2018, j'ai changé la ''game boy color nintendo'' pour une ''nintendo switch lite''.
> 
> 4/ Pour une raison quelconque, dans la version originale c'est 'Gregorovich' et dans la version française ils ont rajouté un t ''Gregorovitch''. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous retrouvez un 't' à un moment.


	5. Sayle Entreprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex débarque sur le domaine de Sayle Entreprises, fait la connaissance de Herod Sayle et flatte ce dernier.  
Ian ( et K-Unit ) n'aime pas la façon dont Sayle regarde son neveu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochaine mise à jour courant décembre.  
Disclaimer : I do not own Alex Rider. Alex Rider belongs to Anthony HOROWITZ ( & Geoffrey SAX ). I do not make money out of this fanfiction.

• Anglais – _Russe_/_Autre_

• normal – **film**

**Mots : ~ 7,800**

* * *

_**//** Alex est à l'arrière d'un 4x4. Le chauffeur est une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années, au regard mauvais et au sourire grossier._

_Ils débarquent sur une route de campagne semblable à celle où Ian Rider a trouvé la mort. **//**_

Ian grimaça alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le paysage familier. Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait Alex arriver en Cornouailles. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée.

**« Je m'appelle Nadia Vole(1). Je travaille pour Mr Sayle, aux relations publiques, ** _dit-elle avec un fort accent accent. _

**_ RP, c'est ça ?**

_**//** Il est interrompu par les coups de klaxons de la conductrice. Il n'a pas l'air rassuré d'être conduit par elle. **//**_

''Comme je le comprends.

_ Je ne serai pas rassuré non plus à sa place.''

**_ C'est très important comme job.**

_**//**__ La caméra se concentre brièvement sur des ruines d'une ancienne mine avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le 4x4_. _**//**_

Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi ces ruines semblaient si importantes. Les personnes connaissant la réponse à cette question pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une mains ( si on ignorait bien sûr tous les minions de Sayle & de Scorpia ).

**« Ici, c'est Port Tallon, un village de pêcheurs. **

**_ C'est... C'est sympa.**

**_ Pas. Pour les. Poissons. **»

Tom et Sabina pouffèrent de rire. Ils savaient tous deux ce qui était arrivé à la femme en question et, bien que rire de la mort de quelqu'un était mal, sa mort aurait pu s'inscrire aux Darwin Awards(1).

Et bien, elle n'aurait pas dû rire d'Alex après l'avoir forcé dans l'aquarium avec la Physalia Physalis. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. 

_**//** Le portable d'Alex vibre une première fois. _

**[ _Guéris vite._**

_ **Bises, ** _

**_Sabina._]**

Bear se retint de dire quoi que ce soit.

_Son portable vibre une seconde fois._

**[ De : Tom**

**_Je sais que tu n'es pas malade, je suis passé chez toi, tu n'étais pas là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Al ? _] //**

Brett et Sam reniflèrent avec amusement quand ils virent Tom rosir de plaisir.

_**//** Mme Vole ne le lâche pas d'un œil. **//**_

''Est-ce qu'elle le suspecte déjà ?

_ Mais... Il n'a rien fait.''

_**// **C'est alors qu'ils débarquent dans la Base. **//**_

''Woah, murmura Kevin Brian, dans l'année d'Alex. On dirait vraiment une base militaire.

_ Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment.'' chuchota Lily.

Ian prit une lente inspiration et desserra les poings alors qu'il regardait le 4x4 à l'écran passer le sigle de Sayle Entreprises.

Bison siffla avec un brin d'admiration alors que Tiger grimaçait.

''Okay, je ne le sens vraiment pas ce gars-là.''

_**//** On retrouve alors Alex dans un vaste salon._

**« Mr Sayle ne va pas tarder. »** _dit Mme Vole avant de quitter la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. _

_Alors qu'il regarde autour de lui, son regard tombe sur un immense aquarium. Une énorme méduse y flotte en son centre. Elle doit bien bien faire une dizaine de mètres de longueur. // _.

Eagle déglutit alors que Panda et Raccoon échangeaient un regard horrifié. C'était bien plus énorme que n'importe quelle méduse qu'ils aient pu voir dans un aquarium.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette méduse.'' chuchota Tiger.

Hawk échangea un regard avec Lion. Tiger était un ajout récent à la H-Unit ( l'unité dont Hawk était le leader ) mais ses coéquipiers avaient vite appris à faire confiance à l'instinct du jeune Tiger.

Ian déglutit. Il avait toujours été méfiant de cette créature. Il avait vu ce qu'un seul toucher pouvait faire à ses victimes ( Sayle avait pris un vicieux plaisir à envoyer un poisson faire ami ami avec la méduse quand il lui offrait un tour de l'entreprise ).

**« Physalie. » ** _fait une voix dans le dos d'Alex._

_// Ce dernier se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Herod Sayle, lequel descend les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. _

**_ Son nom vulgaire est « galère portugaise » poursuit l'homme. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? **

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que je choisirais comme animal de compagnie. **

''Mon non plus.'' chuchota Brett.

**_ J'ai pêché celle-ci en faisant de la plongée dans la mer de Chine. J'adore les poissons. Mais quand j'ai vu ce spécimen de physalie, j'ai compris que je devais la capturer et la conserver.**

''Est-ce que c'est même légal ?'' chuchota un amoureux de la faune et la flore.

**Je trouve qu'elle me ressemble.**

_Alex ouvre la bouche comme s'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais la referme aussitôt. _

Comme si quelqu'un là-haut, savaient que les 'spectateurs' seraient curieux, une inscription s'affichait au même moment, révélant ce que le jeune s'apprêtait à dire :

**[ La méduse contient 90% d'eau. Elle n'a pas de cerveau, pas de viscères et pas d'anus.]**

Eagle explosa de rire avant même d'avoir pu se contrôler ( pas qu'il aurait essayé de s'arrêter même s'il avait pu ) alors que les autres soldats ricanaient face aux pensées du Louveteau.

''Bien joué, Cub, ricana Tiger.

_ J'aurai aimé voir la tête de Sayle si Cub avait exprimé ses pensées. s'esclaffa Raccoon.

_ Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas dit... ou on aurait sans doute dû choisir les fleurs pour ses funérailles.''

Tom avait des larmes de bonheur coulant de ses yeux alors que, au MI6, Ian s'était penché contre Crawley tant il riait.

Même Wolf ne parvint pas à étouffer son rire et, était-ce seulement Crawley ou il y avait un petite bizarrerie sur les lèvres de Blunt. Le directeur était-il en train de sourire ? Huh. Ça devait être une hallucination.

_// Sayle continue à parler de la méduse._

**_ Vous voyez les cnidocystes, monsieur Lester ? Ces cellules urticantes que possèdent certaines méduses sur leurs tentacules... Leurs poison procure une mort exquise.**

_Pour démontrer ces propos, le poisson qui venait d'être introduit dans l'aquarium nagea un peu trop près des tentacules et mourut instantanément, se décomposant en lambeaux._ //

**Souviens-toi de ça, on n'est jamais trop jeune pour mourir. C'est une leçon que j'ai appris il y a longtemps.**

''C'est moi ou c'est déjà la deuxième personne à lui dire ça ?

_ … Non. C'est bien la deuxième personne à lui dire ça.

_ Et c'est moi où il avait l'air vaguement menaçant ?

_ Urgh, ne me le rappelle pas.''

**Et bien, Felix. Je crois que nous deviendrons amis ! Tu as beaucoup de chance** ( _les yeux d'Alex sont toujours rivés sur la Physalie _). **Tu as gagné le concours et tu seras le premier adolescent à essayer mon Stormbreaker. Mais c'est aussi une chance pour moi. Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses. Que tu me dises ce que tu aimes... et ce que tu n'aimes pas. **

_**//**__ Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le ton et le regard de l'homme, mais aussi tôt que c'est apparu, ça disparaît et il redevient l'homme d'affaires charismatique qu'il montre au public._ _**//**_

Sabina frissonna. Ce sale type lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

**« Nous n'avons plus que trois jours avant le lancement. Et nous ferions bien de faire fissa, comme disait mon père. On va te conduire à ta chambre et, demain, à la première heure, tu te mettras au travail. Il y a un programme de mathématiques à tester, et un autre de langues. Le logiciel a été élaboré ici. Bien entendu, nous avons eu des entretiens avec des enfants. Nous avons consulté des enseignants, des spécialistes de l'éducation. Mais toi, mon cher... Felix. Tu es plus important à mes yeux que tous les autres réunis. » **

''… Comment dire... commença Lion. Je n'aime pas le regard que Sayle pose sur Cub.''

Ah, donc ça n'était pas juste Snake, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui aussi avait remarqué le regard insistant que Sayle posait sur le Louveteau. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Un coup d'oeil à Fox, Eagle, Wolf et Lynx ( le remplacement de Fox ) lui affirma que aucun n'avait manqué ce fait et qu'aucun n'était particulièrement ravi, même Lynx qui était arrivé il y a peu et n'avait jamais rencontré Cub.

_**//** Alex parvient finalement à détacher son regard de la méduse géante et troque son regard terne pour un sourire enthousiaste. **/****/**_

''J'avoue, il joue bien son rôle.'' murmura Cobra, le leader de la C-Unit.

_**//** C'est ce moment que choisit un homme pour entrer un homme vêtu d'une queue-de-pie de majordome. Grand, mince, des cheveux roux tirant sur le gris et un visage pâlot. **//**_

''Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on lui a gravé un sourire sur le visage ?''

Il y eut bien des réactions face à l'arrivée de Mr Grin, mais les deux principales étaient : horreur et sympathie.

**« Ah, voilà notre homme ! Felix, voici Mr Grin. Il a changé de nom après son accident.**

**_ Un accident ? ** _Répète doucement Alex._

**_ Mr Grin travaillait dans un cirque.**

''Ah, ça explique tout.

_ Huh ?

_ T'occupe.''

**Il participait à un nouveau numéro de lancer de couteaux. Il devait rattraper le poignard entre ses dents. Un soir, sa vieille mère est venue assister au spectacle. Elle lui a fait signe de son siège au premier rang, et ça lui a fait perdre sa concentration. **

Tom grimaça.

En même temps, sachant que toute la loyauté de 'Mr Gin' allait à son employeur, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se sentir désolé pour lui.

**Il travaille pour moi depuis une douzaine d'années. Malgré son aspect déplaisant, c'est un homme loyal et efficace. N'essaies pas de parler avec lui. Il n'a plus de langue.**

''Oh.''

Eagle fit une grimace étrange, comme s'il essayait de s'assurer qu'il avait bien encore sa langue.

**_ Heurrr ! ** _Dit Mr Grin._

**_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance,** _ répond Alex._

Mrs Starbright ( la mère de Jack ) hocha la tête avec approbation quand bien même sa fille et son fils faisaient une grimace étrange.

**_ Conduisez ce garçon à la chambre bleue, ordonne Sayle avant de pivoter vers Alex. Tu as de la chance, c'est l'une de nos plus jolies chambres et elle vient d'être libérée. Elle était occupée par un agent de sécurité qui nous a quittés subitement.**

_Alex cligne des yeux et prend un air détaché._

**_ Ah oui ? Il est parti comme ça, sans prévenir ? Pourquoi ça ? **

**_ Je l'ignore. Il a disparu brusquement. J'espère que tu ne feras pas comme lui, Alex. **

Bien sûr, tous ceux qui avaient compris ou deviné que 'l'agent de sécurité' en question avait été Ian Rider sous couverture réagirent chacun à leur façon face à la menace implicite.

Yassen grogna de façon à peine perceptible contre le nid d'oiseau qui faisait office de chevelure à Alex alors que Tom grommelait sous son souffle que Sayle avait de la chance de déjà être mort.

Crawley ne fut guère surpris d'entendre Ian murmurer une série de menaces dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait alors que, au SAS Training Camp, Snake essayait de calmer Eagle lequel, pour une raison quelconque, ne semblait pas comprendre que ces éléments s'étaient déjà produits et que Cub était toujours en vie.

_**//**__ Alex est crispé, mais il sourit tout de même à Sayle_.

**_ Oh non, m'sieur.**

**_ Bien**.

**_ Arrr.... iiii ! **Éructe Mr Grin en faisant un geste vers la porte.

_Alex acquiesce et suit l'homme hors de la salle. On les voit alors traverser un dédale de couloirs ainsi qu'un large escalier, encore des couloirs et enfin, la chambre; une vaste pièce avec un lit baldaquin et une grande fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. **//**_

Tom fit une grimace étrange quand ils eurent une vue imprenable sur une statue grandeur nature, un nu, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Herod Sayle lui-même.

Alex, qui était un peu high sous les effets des anti-douleurs qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt, gloussa quand il reconnut la statue.

_**//** Un dîner l'attend sur la table près de la fenêtre et son sac de sport est posé sur le lit. Alex s'approche et fronce les sourcils en l'examinant. **//**_

Sabina pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Tom haussait un sourcil.

_**//** Une image s'interpose à celle d'Alex examinant son sac. On voit l'adolescent – probablement quand il faisait son sac-, glisser précautionneusement quelques cheveux dans la fermeture éclair, puis l'image disparaît et on voit Alex se redresser. **//**_

Eagle cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_**//** C'est alors qu'une inscription apparut au bas de l'écran et montra une fois de plus la pensée du jeune espion. _

[_Ils ont fouillé dedans._]

''Ooh, je vois.''

Même le Sergent Smith devait reconnaître que c'était bien pensé.

_**//** Alex sort alors sa console de jeu et insère la cartouche Guerre éclair. Il presse le bouton de démarrage trois fois. Aussitôt, l'écran s'éclaire d'un rectangle vert, de la même forme que la chambre. Alex se lève et tourne la console plusieurs fois afin de prendre en compte tous les angles. C'est alors qu'un point rouge clignote sur l'écran. **//**_

Tom roula des yeux.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il allait y avoir des micros. Ça aurait été lui faciliter la tâche, sinon.

_**//**__ Alex marche dans la direction indiquée. Il arrive devant une tête de sanglier ( c'est dingue le nombre de têtes d'animaux accrochés aux murs ) et il s'approche un peu. En effet, en trifouillant un peu, il trouve le micro. Il le remet en place, comme si de rien n'était. Pas besoin d'alerter Sayle ou qui que ce soit de sa trouvaille_.

_Il se couche dans le lit et ferme les yeux_. //

[Ellipse]

L'écran resta noir pendant quelques instants, pendant lesquels chacun y alla de son petit commentaire avant de se rallumer.

Tom s'en rongeait presque les ongles. Logiquement, il savait que tout c'était bien passé puisque Alex était revenu sain et sauf et son ami lui avait tout raconté quelques mois plus tard mais, il était quand même inquiet. Alex se débrouillait toujours pour minimiser ses blessures. Ce 'film' serait l'occasion d'en découvrir plus sur les véritables blessures de son meilleur-ami.

_**//** Alex ouvre les yeux. Il voit quelque chose qui dépasse du baldaquin au-dessus de lui. Il faut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais il parvient finalement à attraper la chose. **//**_

Ian se mordit la lèvre, déchiré entre hocher la tête avec approbation ou se maudire en silence. C'était pas comme s'il avait pu savoir à l'avance que MI6 profiterait de la première occasion pour envoyer Alex sur une mission aussi dangereuse.

C'est une feuille en papier, pliée en deux. Il y a un dessin étrange dessus et une sorte de numéro de référence.

_**//** Alex enfile ses vêtements et scanne le papier avant de sortir une autre feuille et d'écrire un message pour Jones. Il le scanne et envoie les deux documents à l'adjointe du MI6. _

_Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Alex range sa console et le dessin puis va ouvrir. Il s'agit de Mr Grin_. _**//**_

Sabina frissonna. Elle savait que c'était mal de juger les gens sur leur apparence mais il y avait quelque chose de très perturbant chez le sourire de cet homme.

**« Bonjour.**

**_ Honrrrch ! » **

''… Ça voulait dire bonjour ?

_ … Je crois bien que oui.''

_**//** Il suit l'homme dans la maison puis dehors avant qu'ils n'atteignent le premier des bâtiments modernes. Mr Grin pose la paume de sa main contre un rectangle de verre placé à côté de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre sans un bruit. _

_Dans la pièce se trouve déjà Mrs Vole. Elle lui fait signe d'avancer. _

**« Ah, Felix,** _ le salue-t-elle avec son lourd accent allemand. _ **J'espère que tu es prêt pour tester le Stormbreaker.**

**_ Oui, madame. **

**_ Bien. Je le prends avec moi.**

_Grin hoche la tête et se retire alors Nadia Volde le guide jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle se trouve le Stormbreaker. _//

**« Nous avons quatre bâtiments. Le bâtiment A, où nous sommes maintenant, est réservé à l'administration et aux loisirs. La conception des logiciels se trouve dans le bâtiment B. La recherche et les entrepôts dans le bâtiment C. la chaîne de montage du Stormbreaker dans le bâtiment D. Vous êtes le premier enfant à expérimenter la puissance, l'hégémonie devrais-je dire-, du Stormbreaker**.** Ce modèle est équipé de programmes de très haut niveau dans tous les domaines scolaires. Je vous en prie, **_dit-elle en lui indiquant où s'installer_.** Veuillez ne pas bouger pendant qu'il vous scanne. » **

_Alex obéit._

**_ Qui vous a appris l'informatique, Felix ? **

Ian était immobile alors que la musique de fond prenait un ton inquiétant.

_Alex ne laisse pas l'inquiétude percer dans sa voix._

**_ Mon oncle. **

**_ C'est un informaticien chevronné ?**

**_ Non. C'est un banquier. **

Les lèvres de Ian tremblèrent, comme s'il se retenait de rire. Alex avait toujours trouvé le métier de banquier ennuyeux à mourir ( en même temps, lui aussi ).

**_ Et où est-il aujourd'hui ? **

''Mais elle a fini avec ses questions ?''

**_ Il est mort.**

**_ De quoi ? **

_Une image superposée apparaît à nouveau et l'on voit une partie des informations contenues sur le dossier de Felix Lester ( la majorité des infos ont été noircies mais l'on voit quelques détails sur les membres de sa famille en vie ou mort et les causes de décès. ). _

Apparemment, Alex avait décidé de superposer son histoire avec celle de Felix. Intéressant.

**_ D'une crise cardiaque. **

**_ Je vois**.

''C'est quoi cette façon de – rr.. Honnêtement, cette femme n'a aucun tact.'' maugréa Tom.

Sabina pouffa de rire devant le regard irrité de Tom alors que Brett et Sam faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas montrer leur amusement.

**_ Je vous laisse. Je vais vous faire apporter un sandwich. Il vaut mieux que vous exploriez tout seul notre Stormbreaker. Ce soir, tu dîneras avec Herr Sayle et tu lui diras ce que tu en penses.**

**_ Oui, avec plaisir. **

**_ Je te demande de ne pas quitter la pièce. Tu comprendras que nous avons des mesures de sécurité à respecter.**

**_ Comme vous voudrez, Mrs Vole. **»

Jack plissa le nez en voyant la femme en question quitter la pièce. Elle n'aimait décidément pas cette femme et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait encore davantage la détester plus tard. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait rien fait à Alex ( celui-ci n'avait pas été dans les détails de son séjour à Sayle Entreprises et elle était sûr que c'était pour lui éviter une crise cardiaque... ou une crises de nerfs ).

* * *

_L'écran flashe et on retrouve Alex, concentré sur les programmes offerts par le Stormbreaker. _

_Grâce aux effets, il était aisé de deviner qu'ils passaient ce moment en accéléré pour montrer les programmes explorés par Alex: histoire d'Angleterre, sciences, biologie, mathématique..._

Et on vit l'horloge tourner. 4 heures. Alex avait passé quatre heures dans la salle du Stormbreaker, à explorer le programme scolaire grâce l'ordinateur ultra puissant. C'était une honte, de voir une une nouvelle technologie pareille partir aux oubliettes à cause des sombres motifs de son créateur.

Le Stormbreaker n'était pas comme les autres ordinateurs. Malgré cela, le jeune Rider n'avait aucun mal à naviguer sur les différents programmes. Visiblement, une journée avait suffi à Alex pour tout apprendre dans le domaine de l'informatique.

_**//** Nous sommes dans un cimetière. Jack fleurit la tombe de Ian Rider._

Ian cligna des yeux. Il avait toujours pensé que Jack ne l'appréciait pas trop; il était toujours en voyage et Alex le voyait peu. Il pensait que c'était sans doute pourquoi Jack était toujours un peu froide envers lui. Ils étaient devenus plus presque amis au cours des années, mais il savait que Jack lui en voulait un peu. Probablement parce qu'ils savaient que Alex ne lui en voulait pas assez pour ses absences. Ou faisait en sorte de ne pas montrer son ressentiment à son oncle.

_**//** Quand elle se relève, elle pivote vers Mrs Jones. _

**« Où est-il ? **_Demande-t-elle alors qu'elles passent le cloître_.

**_ Je ne peux rien dire, désolé.**

**_ Oh, vous êtes désolée ? Mais de quoi ma chère ? De l'avoir enlevé de l'école ? Ou d'essayer de faire de lui un... quoi une - une espèce d'espion ? Alex n'est pas un espion.**

''Et bien s'il n'en est pas un il est en tout cas très talentueux.'' fit un agent du F. B. I de Sacramento.

Quand bien même personne ne voulait l'avouer ( parce que penser à un enfant forcé de travailler et forcer de travailler dans ce genre de milieu en plus, était monstrueux ), le jeune homme démontrait de nombreuses qualités et capacités qui n'étaient pas données à tout le monde.

**C'est un garçon qui n'a que quatorze ans**.

_ Oui, c'est justement pour ça qu'il nous est utile.

''Utile ? Vous parlez d'un gamin là ?''

Lion jeta un regard presque nerveux à Cheetah avant de lui agripper les mains pour l'empêcher de... et bien, d'exploser.

**_ Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez s'il est blessé ? Ou s'il se fait tuer ? Vous arriveriez à vivre avec ça sur la conscience, Madame Jones ? J'ai travaillé pour Ian Rider pendant neuf ans et pendant tout ce temps, je ne me suis doutée de rien mais je vous préviens, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Alex - **

**_ Mais non voyons ! **

''Menteuse.''

**Nous veillons sur lui, je vous le promets. **

''Encore un autre mensonge.''

**Mais j'oubliais, il, **_commença-t-elle en fouillant dans son portefeuille. _**Il m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. C'est votre VISA. VISA permanent,** _dit-elle en partant_.

Fox secoua la tête. Bien sûr, c'était la raison pour laquelle Alex – Cub, avait accepté la mission en premier lieu ( quoi que l'idée d'aller dans un mauvais collège y était probablement aussi pour quelque chose ). Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient dû utiliser comme chantage après ça, puisqu'il était évident que Alex travaillait toujours pour le MI6 et, même s'il était devenu un peu moins réticent au cours de l'année passée, ça se voyait que ça n'était devenu volontaire que très récemment.

Jack jura dans sa barbe. Elle avait reçu un visa et elle n'avait toujours pas compris que Alex avait été forcé de bosser pour eux. Du moins, elle n'avait pas compris qu'ils s'étaient servi d'elle pour faire chanter sa charge.

''Alex...'' chuchota-t-elle.

_**// **__Alex quitte la salle et se glisse telle une ombre dans les longs couloirs sombres, quittant rapidement le bâtiment A pour les autres bâtisses plus importantes. Dans le bâtiment C, il manque de se faire chopper par deux hommes et une femme en blouse blanche, parlant de serveurs Web. Une caméra pivote dans sa direction et Alex s'efface_. Il débouche alors dans le bâtiment D, veillant bien à ne pas se faire repérer. //

Buffalo se décala de justesse avant que Eagle ne puisse le tacler dans une étreinte étouffante ( et il avait beau avoir une carrure bien plus imposante que Eagle, c'était dingue la force que l'autre soldat pouvait utiliser ) et Eagle s'écrasa de tout son poids contre Dove et Lizard.

« Oomph ! Eagle !

_ Eagle, tu m'écrases, dégage de là !

_ Mais -

_ Eagle ! »

_**//**_ _Alex emprunte un escalier métallique et débarque dans un décor semblable à celui d'une usine. Il y a des chercheurs, des scientifiques deux étages plus bas, hors de vue. __**//**_

**« […] en place. Nous avons vingt-quatre heures.**

**_ Ce n'est pas assez.**

**_ C'est tout ce que nous avons. Ils viennent cette nuit. À deux heures. » **

''Qui vient cette nuit ?

_ Et pourquoi aussi tôt ?''

Tom jeta un regard noirs à ses camarades quand ceux-ci tournèrent la tête vers lui, sachant qu'il était le meilleur-ami d'Alex. D'abord, il ne savait pas tout et ensuite, s'ils pensaient qu'il allait sauter sur l'occasion pour tout leur dire, ils se plantaient.

Les voix s'éloignent et Alex se rapproche lentement.

_**// **Tout à coup, de nouvelles voix s'élèvent et on voit quelques scientifiques venir à la rencontre de Sayle. _

**« Bonjour Mr Sayle. Nous vous attendions. Nous vous avons préparé une démonstration. **

**_ Tout est prêt ?** _ Leur parvient la voix grave de Herod Sayle._

**_ Oh oui, Monsieur. Par ici, s'il vous plaît. » **

_Alex échappe de justesse à un garde et sort de gros gants bleu qu'il enfile avant d'enjamber la rambarde le séparant du sol, six mètres plus bas_. _**//**_

Wolf se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il imaginait déjà ce que le Louveteau s'apprêtait à faire.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait peut-être surpassé sa peur des hauteurs et du vide, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était fan pour autant.

_**//** Dans la salle du Stormbreaker, Mrs Vole se rend compte de l'absence de 'Felix' et part à sa recherche. **//**_

Tom et Sabina étaient loin d'être les seuls à ruminer sombrement en voyant cela.

_**//** De retour dans les niveaux inférieurs du bâtiment D, Alex saute et s'accrocher à une construction métallique puis se laisse glisser jusqu'à un étage inférieur **// **_

Jack prit une profonde inspiration. Honnêtement, c'était loin d'être la chose la plus folle et dangereuse que Alex ait fait et elle ne devrait certainement pas se mettre dans tous ses états en voyant cela.

Honnêtement, ça là, ça relevait de ce que Ian et Alex pouvaient faire quand ils étaient laissés tous les deux sans la supervision d'un adulte ( et elle ne considérait pas Ian comme un adulte quand celui-ci n'était même pas capable de cuisiner pour lui et son neveu ).

_**//**_ _Il espionne Sayle, lequel tourne autour d'une tour miniature à l'aspect vaguement futuriste._

**« Voilà, monsieur, dit l'inconnu. J'espère que ça vous satisfera. C'est une copie en modèle réduit de votre QG de Londres. »**

_Alex est alors montré, avançant prudemment mais avec agilité, sur une poutre, au-dessus des hommes qui ne remarquent rien puis il atterrit au sol et les espionne sans se faire remarquer._ //

Le Sergent Smith roula des yeux. Honnêtement, ça n'était pas étonnant que ce Sayle ait échoué si lui et ses hommes n'étaient pas plus observateurs.

**« J'y ai incorporé un transmetteur surpuissant qui permet la prise de contrôle manuelle. En d'autres termes** (_ on voit Sayle & plusieurs chercheurs regroupés autour du modèle réduit _) **un système de secours. Et monsieur, ce système enverra un signal qui aura la possibilité d'activer les 70,000 ordinateurs en même temps et **(_ un éclat de réalisation traverse le regard d'Alex_ ) **naturellement, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Cela vous convient, monsieur ? »**

_**//** Alex se cache à nouveau, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas être vu. **//**_

''Suis-je le seul à être perdu ? Fit doucement Brett.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de d'activation manuelle ?'' renchérit Sam, tout aussi confus et perplexe que son ami.

**_ C'est excellent,**_répond Sayle_.

_Sachant qu'il risque de se faire repérer à tout moment, il se retire. Des gardes passent et Alex se cache, juste à temps pour les voir entrer en un code avant de pénétrer dans une salle sécurisée_. _Mrs Vole le surprend peu après alors qu'il retourne sur ses pas. _

**« Que fais-tu ici, Alex ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter le bureau.**

**_ Je suis désolé, Mrs Vole mais je me suis perdu en cherchant les toilettes.**

''… Assez crédible, ça va.''

**_ Il n'y a rien ici,**_ dit-elle._** Cette porte mène simplement à la salle du générateur. Viens. Je te ramène à la maison. Ensuite, tu te prépareras pour le dîner avec Herr Sayle. Il veut connaître tes premières impressions sur le Stormbreaker**. »

Tiger posa sa main devant la bouche d'Eagle pour étouffer le couinement qui allait sans aucun doute échapper.

« Eagle, baisse un peu le volume, tu veux ? » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'autre soldat.

Le membre de K-Unit lui adressa une moue boudeuse ( qui perdit de son effet puisque Tiger avait toujours une main devant sa bouche ) puis acquiesça et se repositionna dans son siège.

Tom lui, tourna la tête vers Sam et Brett et chuchota :

''Elle ment.''

Les deux plus âgés hochèrent la tête en accord avec ses propos.

* * *

_Retour au salon dans lequel Sayle s'était présenté à Alex. Une table de billard a fait son apparition et Mr Sayle joue présentement de Snooker. _

**« Ah... Bonsoir, Felix. Tu joues au Snooker, Felix ?**

_Alex affiche une attitude posée, décontractée._

**_ Ça m'arrive.**

**_ Tu aimerais jouer contre moi ? Il ne reste que deux billes rouges, et les couleurs bien sûr. Mais je voudrais miser. Je parie que tu ne marqueras pas un seul point. **

_Alex offre un sourire timide à l'homme. **//**_

Ian s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que Mrs Jones se redressait subitement. Peu avaient dû le remarquer le subtile changement de comportement chez l'adolescent mais pour un espion surentraîné comme lui... Est-ce que.. Est-ce que Alex était en train de charmer Sayle ? Pas consciemment bien sûr, non, c'était tout à fait innocent et dans le seul but de compléter la mission. Alex ne se rendait probablement même pas compte de l'attitude timide mais tentatrice qu'il arborait.

Il blâmait ça sur sur Jack. C'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait joué les âmes innocentes quand elle avait failli se faire retirer des points sur son permis après un contrôle de police.

Ça, en soit, ça n'était pas si mal ( même si Ian était définitivement contre l'idée de voir son neveu charmer ses cibles à quatorze ans... même s'il le faisait de façon inconsciente ). Non, le pire, c'était la réponse apparemment positive de Sayle.

À Jakarta, Yassen haussa un sourcil, mi amusé, mi jaloux, à un Alex rosissant d'embarras tandis que, au SAS Training Camp, le sergent ramassait sa mâchoire qui était venue s'écraser au sol.

Abasourdi, Snake jeta un regard à ses coéquipiers, seulement pour voir Wolf cligner des yeux comme une chouette ( pas une biche, Wolf ne ressemblait pas à un biche ) prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Visiblement, aucun ne s'attendait à cela.

**_ Combien voulez-vous parier ?**

**_ Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Dix livres, le point ?**

**_ Tant que ça ? **

**_ Pour un homme tel que toi, dix livres sterling ce n'est rien. Rien du tout ! Je pourrais même miser cent livres le point !**

Ian afficha un rictus narquois.

« Qu'il le fasse. Il ne devrait pas être aussi sûr de lui. Son arrogance le perdra. »

Il s'était fait un devoir d'apprendre toutes sortes de jeu d'argent à Alex. Ça pourrait toujours lui servir, pas vrai ? Sait-on jamais.

**_ Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ?**

''Aaaleex...'' geignit Jack alors que Sabina secoua la tête avec un mélange de tendre exaspération.

**« Parfait, Felix. Cent livres le point. Pourquoi pas. J'aime le jeu. Mon père était un joueur. **

**_ Je croyais qu'il était coiffeur.**

Mrs Jones pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Le jeune Alex était voué à faire des erreurs. C'était sa première mission après tout. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant. Elle se demandait comment il s'était rattrapé. Oh et bien, elle allait le savoir très vite, n'est-ce pas ?

_**//** Alex conserve un regard plat et ne panique pas. _

**_ Je l'ai lu dans un journal. Mon père m'a donné des tas d'articles à lire quand j'ai gagné le concours.**

''Bien rattrapé, Alex.'' chuchota Ian.

**_ D'accord pour cent livres, mais n'espère pas t'enrichir.**

Alex marmotta quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans la nuque de son assassin. Celui-ci décida qu'il aurait sûrement la réponse à ses questions plus tard si c'était réellement aussi 'important' que la moue d'Alex le suggérait.

_**//**_ _Ça n'est pas le jour de Sayle car il perd alors que Alex continue de gagner et Sayle se révèle un peu mauvais joueur. Finalement, Alex est supposé gagner ''quatre mille cent livres''. Mr Sayle est incrédule. __**//**_

Tom pouffa de rire devant les expressions incrédules de tous ses camarades de classes. Visiblement, voir Alex jouer au Snooker avec un politicien comme Sayle ( qui avait autrefois été un homme charismatique et respectable ) était tout aussi choquant que voir le directeur du MI6 le recrutant et le faire chanter.

Honnêtement...

_**//** Sayle balance finalement sa queue de billard à Mr Grin et guide Alex vers une autre pièce, une main dans le dos du jeune homme. **//**_

Ian jeta un regard dégoûté au Sayle présent à l'écran. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû monitorer un peu plus les après-midi que Alex passait seul en compagnie de Jack ( il ignorait que Jack avait souvent pensé la même chose, notamment quand un Alex âgé de 10 ans était un jour rentré en souriant et en démontrant à sa gouvernante qu'il avait maintenant appris l'art du pickpocket grâce à Ian ).

_ **//** _ _ Herod Sayle et Alex sont assis face à face, chacun à une extrémité d'une longue table de verre. Mr Grin leur sert du saumon fumé ainsi que du... ragoût ?-, tandis que Sayle déguste un verre de vin rouge. _ **//**

Crawley fronça les sourcils quand il vit Ian se tendre à nouveau. Il ne se passait rien de dangereux et, certes, l'attention que Sayle portait sur le plus jeune Rider était des plus déconcertantes mais il n'avait fait aucun geste déplacé.

Il se doutait que les moins observateurs n'avaient probablement rien remarqué.

**« Alors, Alex, tu as passé quelques heures sur le Stormbreaker ?**

**_ En effet.**

**_ Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**_ C'est fantastique. » **

Ian afficha un léger sourire approbateur. Autant s'en tenir à la vérité quand il n'y avait pas de raison de mentir.

**« Quels programmes as-tu essayés ?**

**_ Histoire, sciences, maths. C'était très intéressant. **

**_ Des critiques ? » **

_Alex penche la tête sur le côté._

**_ Je suis étonné qu'il n'y ait pas d'accélérateur 3D.**

**_ Le Stormbreaker n'est pas fait pour les jeux.**

**_ Avez-vous songé à un casque et à un micro intégré ?**

**_ Non, admit pensivement Sayle. C'est une bonne idée. Dommage que tu restes ici si peu de temps, Felix.**

''Non, c'est mieux comme ça.'' grogna Ian.

Il préférait savoir son neveu le plus loin possible de Sayle même s'il savait ce dernier mort et enterré ( et ignorait manifestement le comment du pourquoi puisque Crawley – sa seule source d'information quand il était coupé du reste du monde-, avait reçu des ordres directs de ne rien communiquer sur Stombreaker, Alex, Sayle et Gregorovich ).

**Demain, nous te mettrons sur internet. Les Stormbreakers sont tous connectés à un réseau central. Il est contrôlé d'ici.**

**_ Cool.**

**_ C'est mieux que cool, dit-il. La livraison des ordinateurs commence demain. Ils partent par avion, camion et bateau. Il suffira d'une journée pour les acheminer dans tous les coins du pays. Le jour suivant, à midi exactement, le Premier ministre me fera l'honneur de donner le coup d'envoi en appuyant sur un bouton qui mettra tous les Stormbreakers en ligne. À cet instant, toutes les écoles d'Angleterre seront reliées.**

Alex déglutit. Il n'avait pas réagi quand Sayle lui avait dit ceci; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réagir au ton employé par l'homme. Même s'il ne savait à l'époque pas encore quel était le véritable danger, il avait senti comme une menace dans le ton de l'inventeur.

**Tu imagines cela, Felix ? Des milliers d'écoliers... des centaines de milliers, assis devant un écran et réunis tout d'un coup. Au nord, au sud, à l'ouest, à l'est ! Une seule école. Une seule famille. Enfin, tout le monde saura qui je suis. » **

Bien sûr, tout le monde – tout du moins, tout le monde au UK et dans une bonne partie du reste du monde-, était au courant pour le scandale Sayle Entreprises mais il n'y avait eu aucun détail. La presse s'en était très vite mêlée mais même eux n'avaient pas pu trouvé grand-chose. Juste que Herod Sayle avait prévu de se servir de ses Stormbreakers afin de détruire l'Angleterre. Rien d'autre. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, ni comment. Rien. Ils ne savaient pas non plus qui l'avait arrêté et comment. On savait seulement qu'il avait été abattu après avoir pris deux écoliers en hôtage.

Peut-être allaient-ils enfin savoir.

**« Comment est la chèvre ?**

**_ Pardon ?**

**_ Le ragoût. C'est de la chèvre. Une recette de ma mère. »**

_Alex pâlit un peu mais se rattrape vite._

**« C'est très original. »**

_Sayle tend son verre à Mr Grin pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau._

**_ Tu vois Felix, c'est bizarre. J'ai comme l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. **

Ian jura. On lui avait souvent dit que Alex et lui se ressemblaient assez. Il n'avait même pas songé à la possibilité que Alex soit démasqué à cause de leurs ressemblances physiques.

**_ Oh, je pense que je m'en souviendrais si je vous avais déjà rencontré.**

**_ Pourtant... ton visage m'est familier. Qu'en pensez-vous, Mr Grin ? **

Ian grimaça. Grin avait été... une épine dans le pied; infime mais terriblement douloureuse.

**« Han Ryyerr ! **

Ian jura à nouveau et enterra son visage dans ses mains.

**_ Mais oui, bien sûr ! Vous avez raison ! **

**_ Pardon ? ** _Répète Alex alors qu'il blanchit de façon presque imperceptible._

Snake sentit sa respiration se bloquer alors que lui, Tiger et Cheetah échangeaient un regard sombre.

**_ Il veut dire Ian Rider. L'agent de sécurité dont je t'ai parlé. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Étrange coïncidence tu ne trouve pas ? **

**_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré,** _admit Alex._**Vous m'avez dit qu'il était parti subitement**.

L'agent en question se redressa.

« Il est doué, admit Crawley. Il ne cède pas à la panique.

_ Oui, il est bon, approuva Ian. Mieux que bon même.

_ Tu n'as pas idée.''

Oui, songea tristement Ian. Il n'avait pas idée.

**_ En effet. Il était venu pour s'occuper de la surveillance mais si tu veux mon avis, il n'était pas très sérieux. Il passait la moitié de son temps au village, au port, à la poste, à la bibliothèque. Quand il ne fouinait pas ici, bien sûr. C'est un autre point que vous avez en commun tous les deux; J'ai appris que Fraülein Vole t'avait trouvé là où tu n'étais pas censé être aujourd'hui...**

''COURS, CUB ! NE TE RETOURNE PAS !

_ Bon dieu, Eagle. Est-ce que tu essaie de nous rendre sourd ?

_ CUUUB – OOMPH !''

**//** _Alex affiche un sourire penaud._

**_ Je me suis un peu perdu. Les grands espaces comme ça sont un véritable labyrinthe pour moi. **

_Sayle a l'air de croire à l'excuse._ //

Tom laissa échapper un souffle. Autant les excuses que Alex donnait pour ses absences répétées étaient bidons ( et ça n'était même pas 'ses' excuses mais celles que le MI6 lui prodiguait ), autant il s'était amélioré dans l'art du mensonge, notamment quand il se sentait en danger.

_**//** L'homme rajoute malgré tout :_

**« Et bien, j'espère que tu ne te perdras pas cette nuit. La sécurité est très pointilleuse en ce moment, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Mes hommes sont tous armés.**

**_ Je ne savais pas que c'était légal.**

**_ Nous avons une autorisation spéciale. Quoi qu'il en soit, Felix. Je te conseille de rentrer directement dans ta chambre après le dîner. Et d'y rester. Je serais inconsolable si tu te faisais tuer accidentellement dans le noir.**

''Dis plutôt que ça ferait mauvaise presse.''

**Bien que cela m'économiserai quatre mille livres. **

**_ À ce propos, **_fait Alex, un sourire presque taquin aux lèvres ( ne souhaitant manifestement pas provoquer l'homme )_, **vous avez oublié de me signer un chèque.**

''Et il ne l'a jamais fait.'' grogna doucement Alex.

Yassen lui lança un regard amusé.

**_ Tu l'auras demain. Nous dînerons peut-être encore ensemble**.

_L'ombre d'un sourire espiègle étire les lèvres d'Alex._

**_ Encore de la chèvre ?**

_Sayle lui renvoie un sourire amusé._

**_ Du chien. **

**_ Votre famille devait vraiment aimer les animaux**.

''Du chien ? Ew.

_ Mais – mais -

_ Là, là, tout va bien.''

**_ Seulement les comestibles**. **Maintenant, je vais vous souhaiter bonne nuit**. 

* * *

Ian tourna lentement la tête vers Crawley.

« Crow ?

_ Viper ?

_ Je n'aime pas la façon dont il regarde Alex. »

Crawley grimaça.

_ Sayle est mort, Ian. Et même si son intérêt pour Alex est quelque peu... déplacé ( ''Seulement déplacé ?!'' l'interrompit Ian mais il l'ignora ), il n'a jamais agi sur son... attraction.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je doute que Alex en aurait parlé si ça avait été le cas.

Crawley cligna des yeux. Lentement, un éclat de réalisation flasha dans son regard et il pâlit un peu.

Disons juste que sa réaction ne rassura en rien le présumé mort.

* * *

_L'écran flasha une fois de plus et ils eurent un aperçu d'une plage, la nuit. Plusieurs hommes armés attendent apparemment l'arrivée d'un bateau_. _**//**_

Tom déglutit alors que la musique développait une nouvelle fois un ton inquiétant, presque menaçant.

''Est-ce qu'ils font... de la contrebande ?'' demanda un élève de dernière année au collège de Brookland.

Il eut sa réponse quand ils virent quelque chose surgir à la surface de l'eau.

Wolf se redressa, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

''Est-ce que c'est -

_ Bordel, c'est pas -

_ Quoi ?''

Tiger et Hawk tournèrent la tête vers Eagle en entendant le ton confus dans le ton de l'autre soldat.

Comment diable avait-il passé le test intellectuel de recrutement ?

_**//** C'est un sous-marin chinois, équipés d'armes nucléaires. **//**_

''Un sous-marin ? En Cornouailles ? On aura tout vu.'' marmonna un pêcheur, les yeux grand ouverts.

L'écran se noircit quelques secondes et, quand il redevint normal, ils virent qu'ils étaient tous de retour sur le domaine de Sayle Entreprises.

_Gros plan sur l'horloge. Les aiguilles indiquent deux heures du matin. Alex ouvre les yeux et se jette hors du lit avec la souplesse d'un chat. Il est vêtu d'une combinaison noire_._ Il tente d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est verrouillée. Il attrape alors le yo-yo posée sur sa table de chevet et ouvre la fenêtre. __**//**_

Si elle n'avait jamais fait la connaissance de Ian et Alex Rider, Jack aurait probablement commencé à hyperventiler, maintenant. Malheureusement, elle les connaissait trop bien ( tout du moins Alex, Ian avait toujours été un mystère, une façade ) pour savoir que cette échappée s'annonçait comme une balade dans le parc pour eux, humbles mortels.

* * *

_Alex est vu, descendant lentement, debout, le corps presque perpendiculaire au mur en pierres_._ Il s'arrête de justesse avant d'être pris dans la lumière de patrouille. Deux gardes et un chien passent en-dessous de lui et ne le remarquent pas. __**//**_

''Merci seigneur.'' chuchota Jane Bedforshire.

Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si le jeune Alex s'était fait prendre par les hommes de main de Sayle.

_**// **Un gros camion entre sur le domaine, chargés de grosses caisses sur lesquelles sont gravées: R-5. **//**_

''R... 5 ?''

_**// **__Caché derrière des barils, Alex remarque l'approche d'un homme qui se démarque des autres gardes. Il a les mains derrière le dos, une démarche droit et assurée, un regard impassible... des cheveux blonds roux et des yeux bleus glacés._ _**//**_

Brett se redressa avec un sursaut. C'était... N'était-ce pas le type qui avait tué l'oncle de Rider ? … ich ? Quelque chose en 'ich'... un nom russe, non ?

Sayle descend d'une autre voiture et vient à la rencontre de l'assassin.

**« Ah Mr Gregorovich, je suis ravi que vous soyez venu. J'ignorais que vous viendriez en personne.**

**_ C'est le dernier convoi. Mes hommes et moi, nous voulions nous assurer que l'opération se passerait bien comme prévue. **

Yassen haussa un sourcil amusé quand il sentit Alex frissonner contre lui. Il savait que le plus jeune était particulièrement sensible à son accent, à sa voix.

**_ Vous et vos hommes ? C'est mon plan, c'est mon opération. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ça peut mal se passer ?**

''Huh... je ne suis pas sûr que parler sur ce ton à assassin soit la chose à faire.

_ Meh, son arrogance le perdra.'' fit un autre.

_ **// ** _ _Comme prouver tort à Sayle, un de ses hommes laisse tomber une caisse de R-5. Presque tout devient silencieux, tout le monde est immobile. _ _ **//** _

Frank ( de Brookland ) renifla avec dédain.

''De quoi ont-ils peur ?''

Il se tut cependant quand il dut faire face à plus de deux cents de regards noirs. Lui et son groupe d'amis avaient beau avoir l'ascendant sur les collégiens du fait de leur statut de brutes et de lycéens, ils n'en restaient pas moins des gamins aux yeux des Seniors du lycée Brookland, lequel était rattaché au collège en lui-même.

_ **//** _ _ Gregorovich se reprend et se précipite vers la caisse pour l'inspecter. _

**« Tout va bien, le conteneur n'est pas abîmé. **

**_ Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus, ** _dit le gars qui avait fait tombé la caisse._

**_ En effet. » ** _répond Gregorovich et, sans même regarder le type, il dégaine un revolver et tire. _ _ **//** _

Contrairement à son plus jeune lui, Alex ne cilla même pas. Il avait assisté à bien pire qu'une exécution de sang-froid et au moins, Yassen faisait toujours ça vite et bien.

Mais Alex était un espion alors, bien sûr, ses réaction tendaient à être différentes de celles des autres gens.

Pour instance, beaucoup d'élèves de Brookland poussèrent des cris d'effroi ou détournèrent le regard, horrifiés.

Tom, cligna des yeux.

« Il ne regardait même pas où il visait... »

**« Mes hommes et moi n'aimons pas les erreurs. »**

''Scorpia ne pardonne pas. Scorpia n'oublie pas.'' chuchota doucement Alex.

Une grande main d'homme se glissa sous sa chemise et caressa son dos. Alex laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

_**//** Sayle n'est même surpris._

**_ Bon, on n'a pas toute la nuit, les gars**.

_Gregorovich observe calmement les environs_.

* * *

Yassen baissa les yeux vers Alex quand il sentit ce dernier remuer contre lui. L'adolescent se frottait les yeux, visiblement somnolant.

« Tu peux dormir, si tu veux, Alex.

_ Hm.. Non, non, ça va, rétorqua ce dernier en se frottant une fois de plus les yeux. Dis, fit-il après un petit silence. Tu avais remarqué qu'il y avait un intrus ?

_ … Je n'en étais pas certain. Mais c'était Sayle que ça concernait, pas moi.

Alex gloussa une fois de plus ( et le nierait jusqu'à sa mort ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ J'avais mis Nadia Rami au début mais j'ai décidé de garder le nom que le personnage porte dans le film : 'Vole'.  
2/ Darwin Awards = Cérémonie de remise des prix (sarcastiques) aux morts les plus ridicules et stupides.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	6. Le Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Alex ne soit découvert, tout le monde le sait. La véritable question est : que se passera-t-il une fois que Sayle et ses laquais comprendront qui est 'Felix Lester' (Alex) et ce qu'il est venu faire ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Alex Rider. Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz. I do NOT make money out of this fanfiction.  
Possibles apparitions de personnages appartenant à d'autres univers.  
.  
PPS : Certains passages sont rajoutés, d'autres sont retirés, d'autres encore, sont créés de toutes pièces. Par exemple, Tom n'apparaît pas dans le film, et je crois qu'il n'apparaît pas non plus dans le tome 1, il est mentionné ici dans le 'film'.  
Un grand merci à MissXYZ pour corriger toutes mes erreurs et fautes d'inattention.  
Mots : ~ 7,700

• Anglais – _Russe_/_Autre_

• normal –**film**

* * *

_Alex est réveillé par des coups insistants à la porte. Il s'agit de Nadia Vole._

**« C'est la dernière occasion pour toi de tester le Stormbreaker, ** _dit-elle en guise de salutation._

**_ Je sais.**

**_ Cet après-midi nous ****commencerons ****à expédier les ordinateurs dans les écoles**. **Pendant ce temps, Herr Sayle a suggéré que tu prennes quelques heures de loisir. Une promenade à Port Tallon, peut-être ? Il y a un sentier qui traverse les champs et rejoint le rivage. Ça te plairait ? **

**_ Oui, j'irai me promener.**

**_ Bien.**

''Je ne sais pas vous, fit Sam. Mais moi, le sourire qu'elle affiche ne me dit rien qui vaille.''

Brett, Tom et Sabina hochèrent la tête, visiblement en accord avec ses propos.

Ian se tendit à nouveau. Clairement, cette diffusion n'était pas pour ses nerfs.

**Je vais aller me préparer maintenant. Je vous retrouve ici dans.. Zehn Minuten.** »

_**//**__ On retrouve Alex, frais et pimpant malgré les cernes qui soulignent ses yeux caramel_. _Il s'apprête à partir lorsqu'il voit sa console clignoter. C'est un message de Jones. __//_

**[ IMPOSSIBLE D'EXPLIQUER LE GRAPHIQUE ET LA RÉFÉRENCE** **. ** **PEUT-ÊTRE INDICATION DE PLAN TOPOGRAPHIQUE MAIS SOURCE INCONNUE. MERCI DE TRANSMETTRE AUTRES OBSERVATIONS.] **

''Super aide...'' fit Brett.

C'était pas avec ce genre de message que Alex allait trouver ce qui se passait. Et personnellement, il était curieux ( et anxieux ) d'en savoir plus.

_**//**__ Il y a une nouvelle ellipse, durant laquelle on aperçoit juste Alex, à nouveau concentré sur le Stormbreaker, puis l'écran flashe et Alex est dans une tenue décontractée, sur le sentier indiqué plus tôt par Mrs Vole. _//

''Bon, au moins Alex est loin de tout danger tant qu'il n'est pas sur le domaine de Sayle.'' blagua Brett, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère plus que tendue.

Tom secoua la tête.

''Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas Alex aussi bien que moi. Il a la pire des malchances.''

_**//**_ _Comme pour prouver ses dires, un bruit de moteur se fait entendre et se rapproche à grande vitesse. Ce n'est pas si surprenant, le sentier est favorisé par les piétons mais il n'est pas interdit aux véhicules. Ce qui __est surprenant __cependant, c'est l'apparition de deux véhicules qui l'encerclent rapidement et le __forcent __à quitter ledit sentier. Alex s'esquive sur le côté quand le premier conducteur (celui du Quad) manque de le percuter. Il se retrouve dans un champ, pourchassé par les deux conducteurs. __**//**_

Snake afficha un regard inquiet; il avait réellement accepté Alex après la Maison de la Mort. Il n'avait pas pensé que le petit y arriverait. Étant donné ce qu'il voyait maintenant, il comprenait qu'il avait réellement sous-estimé le gamin.

Lion, lui, fronça les sourcils alors que sa complète attention était rivée sur l'écran.

_ **//** _ _ On voit Alex courir à toute vitesse à travers le champ, _ _pourchassé _ _par un Quad et une moto _

_Les deux engins se rapprochent bien trop vite. Alex tourne la tête dans leur direction et aperçoit un éclat argenté. _ _ **//** _

Fox déglutit quand il réalisa que l'éclat argenté ( merci les angles de vue changeants ) était en réalité un fil à couper étendu entre les deux pilotes. Tranchant. Et au vu de la position des deux véhicules, ils avaient prévu de couper Alex en deux.

_ **//** _ _ Ils le ratent; Alex se jette au sol et le Quad et la moto doivent se séparer après avoir laissé tomber le fil. Quelque chose de brûlant le frôle. _ _ **//** _

Quand l'angle de vue changea, Eagle poussa un couinement suraigu ( qu'aucun homme adulte ne devrait être en mesure de produire ) et, pour une fois, personne ne songea à le réprimander. Ce gars avait un lance-flamme ! Un putain de lance-flamme !

_**//**__ L'un des poursuivants __est __équipé d'un lance-flamme_._ Le jet de feu désintègre un énorme carré d'herbe à côté de lui. L'un d'eux disparaît de leur champ de vision mais l'autre pourchasse toujours le jeune espion. Ce dernier s'arrête de justesse alors qu'il s'apprête à escalader une grille en fer_._ Une pancarte indique le danger de la clôture électrifiée_. _Alex voit le Quad se précipiter dans sa direction et s'écarte au dernier moment. _//

Jack n'osa pas soupirer de soulagement. Elle en avait presque oublié le second véhicule mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se le remémorer lorsqu'elle vit Alex monter sur le Quad du type inconscient et filer. Enfin, elle s'en souvint plutôt quand Alex s'arrêta (de justesse) à trois mètres à peine du bord du précipice.

Comment étaient-ils censés savoir qu'il y avait une falaise ?

Elle grimaça quand elle vit le second assaillant foncer sur Alex.

''Qu'est-ce que – Alex !''

Benjamin Starbright tressaillit en entendant le cri de sa sœur. C'était compréhensible cependant, après tout, le gamin – Alex, venait de démarrer en trombe et les deux véhicules s'apprêtaient à entrer en collision.

_**//**__ Le pseudo assassin est le premier à tourner le guidon et à s'écarter. Malheureusement pour lui, il utilise son revolver et tire. Son manque d'attention __provoque __une violente embardée. La roue avant de la moto heurte un gros caillou et le conducteur est éjecté. Il passe par-dessus la falaise et tombe dans un cri._ _**//**_

Mr Bray était blanc, le corps parcouru de frissons d'effroi. Mr Bray avait fait son service militaire, il avait connu la guerre mais il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié pour la vie de l'un de ses étudiants auparavant.

Yassen garda un regard impassible alors que, à l'écran, un Alex de quatorze ans, maculé de terre et d'égratignures fixait un regard vide sur le bord de la falaise.

* * *

_// De retour à Sayle Entreprise, Nadia Vole fouille dans les affaires d'Alex et trouve son portable qu'elle emporte avec elle. _ _//_

''La sal -

_ Langage !

_ opette.''

_ **//** _ _ Elle demande à l'un des informaticiens de localiser l'adresse du propriétaire du smartphone puis part dès qu'elle obtient un nom – qui n'est pas celui de Felix Lester-, et une adresse. _ _ **//** _

''Oh, je ne le sens pas.''

* * *

// _Alex est dans le village de Port-Tallon, pensif, toujours couvert d'écorchures mais, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un adolescent, il ne reçoit pas davantage de regards étranges_. //

Daisy grimaça. Elle ne supportait pas d'être maculée de saleté.

_ **//** _ _ Il passe devant le pub Aux Armes du pêcheur. _ _ **//** _

Le propriétaire dudit pub afficha un sourire tordu – mi grognon, mi heureux-, alors que les habitués du bar en question trinquaient à la santé du boss.

_ **//** _ _ Il arrive devant la bibliothèque – une grande maison victorienne en _ _briques rouges_ _, _ _juchée _ _au sommet d'une colline-, et entre. _ _ **//** _

''La... Bibliothèque ?''

_ **//** _ _ Un homme vêtu d'un épais pull de laine lit _ _ La Semaine du pêcheur _

''C'est moi !''

_alors que la femme derrière le comptoir a __Crime et Châtiment__ dans les mains_. _Celle-ci lève la tête vers lui et lui offre un sourire chaleureux :_

**« Je peux vous aider ?**

**_ Oui... J'ai un ami qui a séjourné au village,** _dit-il d'une voix douce, veillant à ne pas être entendu par le reste de la pièce._ ** Je me demande si vous l'avez vu. Il s'appelle Ian Rider.**

Ian secoua la tête pour lui-même.

''Je ne suis pas venu sous mon vrai nom.

_ Je le sais, fit Crawley, mais Alex, non.''

Ian lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

**_ Rider avec un I ou un Y ? ** **Je ** **crains d'ailleurs que nous n'ayons ni l'un ni l'autre, l'informe-t-elle en tapant sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Non aucun Rider ou Ryder.**

**_ Oh, il logeait chez Sayle Entreprises. La trentaine, des cheveux blonds. Il conduisait une BMW. **

_Le visage de la bibliothécaire s'éclaire._

**_ Ah oui, il est venu ici une ou deux fois. Un homme charmant. Très poli. Je savais qu'il n'était pas de la région. Il recherchait un livre.**

**_ Vous vous rappelez lequel ? **

**_ Bien sûr. Je ne me souviens pas toujours des visages mais je n'oublie jamais un livre. Votre ami s'intéressait aux virus**.

Felix Lester – et toutes les personnes talentueuses dans le milieu informatique commencèrent tout de suite à connecter les points entre eux et à réaliser le véritable objectif du Stormbreaker. Enfin, non, ils en étaient encore loin; ils ignoraient encore que Sayle avait prévu de tuer des millions d'enfants.

Ils savaient en revanche que l'homme avait prévu de lancer un virus informatique sur tous les ordinateurs du pays. Ou du moins, ils le supposaient. Ça expliquerait tout ! Pas vrai ?

**_ Les virus ?**

**_ Oui. Il voulait de la documentation sur le sujet**.

Ian pouvait littéralement voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de son neveu.

**_ Malheureusement, je n'ai guère pu l'aider, poursuit la femme. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite bibliothèque et nos subventions ont été diminuées pour la troisième année consécutive. Bref, votre ami a dit qu'il se ferait envoyer des livres de Londres. Je crois me souvenir qu'il avait une boîte postale au village... **

**_ C'est la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?**

**_ Non. Il est revenu environ une semaine plus tard. Il avait dû recevoir ce qu'il voulait car, cette fois-ci, ce qu'il voulait, c'était un ouvrage sur les questions régionales.**

**_ Quel genre de questions régionales ?**

**_ L'histoire de la Cornouailles. Rayon CL, lui dit-elle en pointant le doigt dans un rayon en particulier. Il a passé l'après-midi à consulter un des ouvrages puis il est parti. Il n'est pas revenu depuis. J'espérais qu'il allait s'inscrire. ** **J'aurais ** **été ravie de l'avoir comme adhérent. »**

Crawley lui renvoya son coup d'épaule mais il y avait une petite bizarrerie sur ses lèvres, comme s'il essayait de se retenir de sourire. Ça n'allait pas. Crow n'avait pas besoin de se retenir. Il parvenait à conserver un regard calme sans la moindre difficulté. Il avait toujours été très placide, d'aussi loin que Ian s'en souvenait.

''C'est quoi le rapport entre les virus et la Cornouailles ?'' chuchota un élève qui n'avait manifestement pas été attentif à l'import de 'R-5' un peu plus tôt.

Personne ne lui offrit de réponse.

**//** _Alex remercie la femme puis se dirige vers le rayon en question. Il sort de sa poche le morceau de papier qu'il a trouvé dans la chambre que Ian avait occupée avant lui : CL 475/19. _

_Il trouve la référence en question dans le rayon et prend le livre pour en lire le titre._

_Dozmary, histoire de la plus ancienne mine de Cornouailles. _ _ **//** _

Inutile de le dire, la Cornouailles allait sans doute devenir une destination très prisée des touristes dans les prochaines années...

Ils rebaptiseraient peut-être même la route de campagne La Route de la Mort !

// On voit Alex feuilleter le livre, trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent lire en même temps, mais la voix d'Alex résonne quand bien même on ne le voit pas ouvrir la bouche. //

**[ La mine était restée la propriété de la famille Dozmary pendant onze générations. Au XIX° siècle, il existait quatre cents mines en Cornouailles. À la veille du XX° siècle, il n'en restait plus que trois, dont la mine de Dozmary.**

Bien sûr, pour tous ceux qui ignoraient l'histoire de la Cornouailles, ce chiffre était énorme mais tous connaissaient des histoires similaires aux quatre coins du globe, aussi n'étaient-ils guère surpris.

**Le prix de l'étain avait chuté et le gisement était presque épuisé, mais comme il n'existait pas d'autre activité économique dans la région, la famille Dozmary avait continué l'exploitation en dépit de son coût extrêmement élevé. En 1991, Sir Rupert Dozmary, le dernier propriétaire, avait sombré dans la dépression et s'était tiré une balle dans la tête.**

Et ça, ça n'était clairement pas nouveau. Tous ceux qui travaillaient dans le milieu agricole connaissaient ces problèmes.

**On l'avait enterré dans le cimetière local, dans un cercueil en étain disait la rumeur**.

**Ses héritiers avaient fait fermé la mine et vendu le terrain à Sayle Entreprises. On avait bouché les galeries dont certaines étaient maintenant inondées**. ]

Snake laissa ses yeux dériver sur les photographies en noir et blanc qui remplissaient l'écran.

C'était un véritable labyrinthe de tunnels, de galeries et autres. Impossible de s'y retrouver à moins de bien connaître l'endroit.

_ **//** _ _ Alex tombe alors sur le plan des galeries de l'ancienne mine de Dozmary. Alex place le croquis de Ian au-dessus du plan des galeries et remarque qu'ils sont presque identiques. Alex part après avoir fait des photocopies du plan._

* * *

[_Changement de plan._]_ Chez les Rider, Jack passe un pinceau sur un fugu. __**//**_

''Huh ? Jack... ?'' fit lentement Ian.

Il cligna des yeux à nouveau_. _

**« Ne touchez surtout pas les épines,** _ fait la voix enregistrée sur le DVD qui passe à la télé. _ **Cela peut causer des vomissements, de la fièvre et cela peut être mortel dans certains cas. » **

_La sonnette retentit. Jack repose le pinceau, met sur pause et vient ouvrir. Il s'agit de Mrs Vole. //_

''Oh merde !''

Le directeur de Brookland ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre ses élèves. Il savait, tout comme les enseignants que sa réprimande serait perdue dans le flot de murmures incessants et, honnêtement, il était plus inquiet par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran qu'à l'idée de reprendre ses étudiants ( lesquels devaient connaître bien pire que 'oh merde' ).

**« Excusez-moi ? Je cherche une personne qui s'appelle Jack.**

Oh, elle devait sans doute penser que 'Jack' était un homme.

**_ C'est au sujet d'Alex ? **_S'enquiert Jack alors que Vole s'invite dans la maison_.

**_ Vous êtes une amie de ce Alex ? **

**_ Si on veut, je m'occupe de lui. »**

_Nadia Vole tombe alors sur une photo de Ian et Alex en tenue de plongée, dans l'entrée._ _**//**_

''Et bien, c'est une façon ou une autre de voir sa couverture exploser.. commenta doucement Crawley. Pourquoi diable cette photo a-t-elle été mise dans l'entrée ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton neutre mais clairement confus.

_ Crow, cette photo a toujours été dans l'entrée.'' répondit Ian.

**« Est-ce que c'est Alex ? Et l'homme à côté de lui, c'est son père ? »**

_ **//** _ _ Jack est extrêmement méfiante devant l'intérêt de cette femme envers les deux mâles Rider. _

_Elle repose le cadre photo à sa place et pivote vers Vole._

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? **

**_ Dîtes-moi... Qui est ce garçon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?**

**_ Qui êtes-vous ?**

**_ Pour qui est-ce qu'il travaille ? »** _Demande Mme Vole, en dégainant un pistolet puis en la pointant sur Jack. __**//**_

''Jack !'' chuchota furieusement Alex en se redressant brusquement.

Yassen grimaça face au mouvement brusque de l'adolescent et se redressa sur ses coudes.

Il [ré] enroula un bras autour de la taille du blondinet et le força au calme alors qu'il murmurait des mots rassurants à son oreille, dans sa langue maternelle.

**_ Attendez ! **

_**//**__ Les deux femmes se dévisagent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis __Jack __attrape une statuette en forme de héron et attaque Vole. L'attaque surprise prend l'allemande de court et celle-ci laisse tomber son revolver_.

_ Alright Alright _ _ de Sahara Hotnights résonne alors que Vole réplique et attaque Jack. Fort heureusement, la 'gouvernante' esquive et bloque toutes les attaques jusqu'à ce que Vole brise en partie la statuette. _ _ **//** _

''Oi ! Râla Ian.

_ Estime-toi heureux que ce soit la statuette et non la gouvernante. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait reçu de cours de self-defense.'' fit sereinement Cralwey.

La grimace indignée de Ian fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air penaud.

Alex pouffa de rire devant le regard incrédule que Jack adressa à Vole quand celle-ci prit une pose étrange censée intimider Jack.

''Whooohoo ! S'exclama Panda en voyant les deux femmes se battre avec violence et agressivité. Même s'il était clair que l'une n'avait pas la moindre connaissance en combat, elle se débrouillait très bien pour éviter les attaques de l'autre folle furieuse.

_ **//** _ _ Quand Nadia Vole charge avec un cri de guerre, Jack prend la fuite, direction la cuisine, où elle attrape un saladier rempli _ _d'aliments _ _qu'elle balance sur l'employée de Sayle. _ _ **//** _

Ian tressaillit face à toute la destruction causée ( quoi qu'il était satisfait de voir Jack s'en tirer sans trop de mal. Il était, après tout certain que Nadia Vole n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à éliminer toute personne se dressant en travers de son chemin ).

_ **//** _ _ À défaut d'une meilleure arme, elle balance ensuite le Fugu, qui rebondit contre le bouclier de Vole et atterrit au sol. _ _ **//** _

Aki tressaillit depuis son lieu de rassemblement, au QG de l'Envol. Elle n'enviait pas la personne qui allait se prendre le Fugu, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute, dans son esprit, que quelqu'un allait se le prendre.

_ **//** _ _ Vole détruit ensuite le micro-onde,_

Ian grimaça à nouveau.

_Et quand elle charge à nouveau, Jack lui claque la porte du frigo dans le visage avant de prendre à nouveau la fuite. _ _ **//** _

''Vas-y ! Jack'' s'exclamèrent Alex ( à Jakarta ) et Tom ( à Brookland, Chelsea ).

_**//**__ Jack glisse sous un mobilier et fait une roulade alors que Vole saute par-dessus le meuble. Malheureusement, Vole attrape Jack dans l'une des pièces et lui donne un coup de poing au visage avant de la balancer dans le salon._ _ En se relevant, Jack marche sur le Fugu – heureusement elle porte des talons compensés et les épines ne traversent pas la peau-, avant que Nadia Vole la jette sur la table en verre, qui se __brise __en mille __morceaux__. __**//**_

Alex grimaça mais ne dit pas un mot. Jack lui avait dit qu'une femme était venue à sa recherche en posant des questions étranges mais elle n'était jamais entrée dans les détails.

_**//**__ Vole se jette sur Jack mais celle-ci, en ultime défense, lève son pied et les épines du Fugu se plantent dans la main de la femme._ _**//**_

Aki afficha un rictus satisfait. Elle savait que c'était voué à arriver. Elle était cependant satisfaite de voir que la victime était cette idiote de Vole et que la gouvernante d'Alex allait bien.

À Jakarta, Alex sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et renifla avec amusement quand il lut le message de son amie japonaise.

Apparemment cette dernière trouvait le 'style' de combat de Jack des plus intéressants.

_ **//** _ _ L'employée de Sayle Entreprises s'éclipse rapidement alors que Jack laisse échapper un souffle. _

* * *

_**//**__ Blunt et Jones sont à l'arrière d'une voiture en marche_.

**« Alex vient de nous l'envoyer,**_dit Mrs Jones en tendant un document à son supérieur_.

**_ Yassen Gregorovich ?**

**_ Naturellement.**

**_ Ah. Je le croyais pourtant en Corée du Nord.**

Alex gigota à nouveau et planta un baiser le long de la mâchoire de son compagnon.

''En Corée du Nord ? Chuchota-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

_ J'avais un job là-bas, avant de rejoindre Sayle Entreprises.''

**_ Apparemment pas. C'est la preuve qu'il nous fallait. Le Stormbreaker va être activé dans vingt-quatre heures. Il faut annuler.**

**_ Oui. Vous avez raison... pour une fois.**

''Oi même si je n'aime ni l'un ni l'autre, ça c'était de la grosse mauvaise foi.

_ Jason, calme-toi.''

**Je vais prévenir le Premier ministre. **

**_ Faîtes revenir Alex.**

**_ C'est inutile - **

''COMMENT ÇA, C'EST INUTILE !?''

**Son vol de retour est prévu demain à midi. Vous pourrez l'emmener chez le glacier pour le goûter, chère amie **( _Jones lui lance un regard incrédule _). **Et oui, il a bien travaillé, alors il mérite une récompense.**

''Vous vous foutez de moi ? Il fait un travail d'adulte et on le récompense comme un enfant?!'' ragea Cheetah alors que Tiger ( H-Unit ) et Lynx ( K-Unit ) s'y mettaient à deux pour l'empêcher de bondir et de marcher nerveusement alors qu'il continuait sa tirade contre le MI6 et le directeur du MI6 en particulier.

À Jakarta, Alex rosit d'embarras en entendant Blunt et il enterra son visage dans le cou de son partenaire alors que les gens aux alentours critiquaient l'homme en question.

**//**_ Le regard de Jones ne faiblit pas._ //

''Tu m'étonnes. Il lui manquerait pas une case par hasard, à ce Blunt ?''

* * *

_**//**_ _Sayle Entreprises __– Herod Sayle se fait faire les ongles_.

**« Ah... Alex Rider...**

''Oh Merde !''

**_ J'ai soupçonné ce garçon au moment où il est arrivé, lui **_dit Mme Vole, debout derrière lui._ **Et son oncle était Ian Rider,**

Ian laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains alors que Crawley lui adressait un regard presque sympathique ( oui, Ian le connaissait depuis suffisamment d'années pour décrypter les émotions sur le visage de Crow ).

**_ L'agent de sécurité qui était en fait un espion,** _continue-t-elle en posant sa main sous son menton, dévoilant ainsi les gonflements provoqués par les épines du poisson japonais_.

Aki(1) donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Jeff.

« Tu disais ?

_ Je n'ai rien contre les trucs japonais et tu le sais.

_ Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas sous-estimer le pouvoir du Fugu. »

Jeff se renfrogna et ouvrit la bouche mais fort heureusement, Dylan – le petit frère de Jeff-, les fit taire d'un regard avant qu'une [énième] dispute ne puisse éclater entre les deux adolescents.

_**//**__ À l'étage, Alex est sur sa console Nintendo, des écouteurs dans les oreilles_._ Il s'avère qu'il est en train d'écouter la conversation, un étage plus bas. __**//**_

**« Je veux que vous alliez dans sa chambre et que vous le ** **réveilliez** **... gentiment. Ensuite, vous le tuerez. » **

''Le putain de -

_ Ian !''

Ian ne termina pas sa phrase. Crawley se souvenait à peine de la dernière fois où il avait entendu l'espion jurer ainsi. Ça devait être quand ils étaient encore au SAS et qu'il avait été blessé ( oui parce que, contrairement aux idées reçues, Crawley n'avait pas été recruté par le MI6, fraîchement sorti de l'école, non, mais quand il était membre du SAS ). Il n'avait jamais vu Ian aussi furieux.

Tom jura dans sa barbe, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Mr Bray perdait le peu de couleurs qu'il était parvenu à regagner au cours des dernières minutes.

_**//**__ Alex lève les yeux et ferme sa console. L'écran flashe_. _Les hommes de Sayle vérifient les camions pour toute __personne __non autorisée. Un troupeau de moutons débarque en plein milieu de la route et le camion est forcé de s'arrêter. Alex en profite pour retrouver la terre ferme et parcourir le reste du chemin jusqu'à la mine de Dozmary à pied_._ Son sac sur l'épaule, il descend le long de l'échelle et se retrouve dans l'une des innombrables galeries. Il allume sa lampe torche. _**//**

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Alex était très débrouillard – bien plus que la majorité des gosses de leur âge et plus aussi que beaucoup d'adultes-, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter pour son meilleur-ami. Même si, bien sûr, ces éléments s'étaient produits il y a plus de deux ans.

''C'est la mine, ça ?'' fit Sam en plissant les yeux.

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit un élève.

_ Taisez-vous et on le saura peut-être.''

**« Je le crois pas... »** _chuchote Alex en voyant une crevasse, un minuscule chemin, tout juste assez large pour laisser passer un enfant. _

_Il commence à ramper et donne un coup de poing pour déloger un morceau en bois._ _**//**_

''Tu vois que ça lui aura servi l'exercice de la ronce artificielle.'' chuchota Eagle à l'oreille de Snake.

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

_ **//** _ _ Il parvient finalement à s'extirper et on entend une voix _ _robotisée _ _dire :_

**« Attention, R-5, injection en cours. »**

_Il ouvre la grille de la cage d'aération et débouche sur un couloir menant __à __une salle très surveillée_.

_Des hommes et femmes en combinaisons jaunes bossent sur le R-5 alors que des hommes armés sont postés de chaque côté. Yassen Gregorovich supervise le tout au centre de la pièce, surplombant les chercheurs, depuis un petit promontoire. _ _ **//** _

Un sourire ensommeillé étira les lèvres d'Alex alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous le polo de l'assassin, caressant le torse musclé de l'homme en question.

''Yasha..'' chuchota-t-il alors que la voix robotisée se répétait et que le virus était injecté dans une pièce des Stormbreakers prêts à être envoyés.

_ Tu t'endors, Alex ? S'enquit le plus âgé d'une voix douce, à peine audible.

_ Non...

_ Menteur.

_ Je suis réveillé, contra Alex.

Et c'était vrai. Les anti-douleurs l'avaient peut-être rendu un peu somnolent mais il avait toujours les yeux ouverts et rivés sur l'écran géant.

« Tu sais, fit Alex distraitement. Le noir te va vraiment bien. » dit-il alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran montrant Yassen.

Le concerné sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Oui ?

_ Oui. »

À Brookland, de nombreuses jeunes femmes gloussèrent ou réagirent d'une façon similaire en voyant Gregorovich. Apparemment, des crush commençaient à se former.

_ **//** _ _ Un des gardes surprend Alex. _ _ **//** _

''Merde !

_ Oh non...''

Brett grimaça quand il sentit Tom s'agripper à lui. Il était le plus proche alors évidemment, Tom s'était agrippé à lui quand il avait vu le garde pointer son arme sur Alex.

* * *

_**//**_ _Il est alors escorté par deux hommes armés et les trois font le tour pour présenter Alex devant Gregorovich. __**//**_

Sabina pencha la tête sur le côté quand elle entendit les murmures proliférer tout autour d'elle. Apparemment, ses camarades de classe ( + cadets & seniors ) pensaient que c'était la fin pour Alex. Tout du moins, il était clair que les collégiens et une bonne partie des lycées croyaient que c'était du tout cuit pour Alex.

_**//**__ Les gardes s'éloignent alors que Gregorovich a son premier face à face avec Alex_. _**//**_

''Surprise ?'' chuchota Alex en supprimant de justesse un gloussement.

Yassen lui adressa un regard amusé.

''Oui.''

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** _Demande l'homme._ **Qui es-tu ?** _Poursuit-il quand Alex ne lui offre pas de réponse._

**_ Je suis Felix Lester, un invité de Mr Sayle. »**

_L'homme hoche la tête d'un air approbateur._

**_ Bien essayé. Tu es un bon acteur,** _ dit-il, laissant son fort accent russe rouler sur sa langue. _ **Mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici** _. _

**_ On peut peut-être en discuter ? ** **»**

Alex décida que maintenant était le bon moment pour planter un autre baiser sur la jugulaire de l'homme. Yassen laissa échapper un souffle et déglutit. Alex afficha un sourire paresseux alors qu'il s'étirait comme un chat, au-dessus de l'assassin.

Le russe le prit au dépourvu quand il les fit rouler et surplomba le jeune espion. Le sourire amusé qu'il arborait montrait qu'il était d'humeur espiègle mais Alex savait que l'autre ne ferait rien tant que la projection ne serait pas terminée.

Comme pour prouver ses pensées, Yassen se laissa retomber sur le côté et enroula un bras autour d'Alex, faisant du plus jeune la 'petite cuillère'.

**_ Je ne crois pas non** _ **,** _ _ répond Gregorovich en descendant les quelques marches les séparant._

_Les deux hommes s'observent en silence alors que le russe se rapproche puis Alex réagit au quart de tour et tourne sur ses talons, pousse un gars en combinaison jaune et monte sur le mobilier de travail à la chaîne. Il attrape alors une fiole de R-5 – une sorte de liquide vert-, sous les cris de terreur des employés. //_

''Bien joué, Alex.''

Il était difficile de dire si Ian était sérieux ou ironique étant donné que son visage blanc était dénué d'expression. John (Crawley) pensait qu'il avait l'air un brin inquiet, malgré tout.

Tom vibrait à nouveau sur son siège alors que, au QG de l'Envol, Aki affichait un sourire suffisant.

Visiblement, elle s'attendait à quelque chose de la sorte venant du plus jeune espion du MI6.

''Bien joué, Alex.''

Et contrairement à Ian Rider, il était facile de dire qu'elle était très satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

**« Moi je crois que si**,_ rétorque-t-il._

**_ Ne le lâche pas, **_fait Yassen, un doigt pointé sur Alex._**Remets-le à sa place**. »

_Alex obéit en silence et est sur le point de reposer la fiole sur son socle quand il considère sérieusement la question à nouveau et se détourne, la fiole de R-5 toujours en main_. _Même Gregorovich a l'air nerveux. //_

''Te laisse pas faire, Alex.'' chuchota Tom.

Brett secoua la tête et échangea un regard avec Sam avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

« Qui veut se dévouer pour lui dire que ça s'est déjà produit ?

_ Pas moi, répondit Sam.

_ Laissez, intervint Sabina. Il finira par s'en rendre compte. »

_ **//** _ _ Alex tend son bras pour montrer la fiole contenant le virus. _ _ **//** _

**« La sortie... ** _dit-il lentement._ ** Tout de suite. »**

Alex sourit devant l'étrange grimace du Yassen de l'écran.

''Ça n'est pas adorable.'' susurra Yassen à son oreille, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Alex tourna la tête sur le côté et captura les lèvres de son compagnon avant de lui offrir un sourire espiègle.

Yassen continua :

''J'étais... peut-être un peu nerveux.'' admit-il finalement.

_**//**__ Gregorovich fait mine de récupérer la fiole mais Alex se dérobe au dernier moment et le russe finit par lui indiquer la porte au fond de la pièce. Alex refuse de leur tourner le dos et recule lentement, tenant la fiole devant lui comme pour __leur __rappeler de ne pas tirer_. _**//**_

K-Unit était sur les nerfs en voyant le célèbre assassin faire face au louveteau. Même s'il était vrai que Gregorovich ne travaillait apparemment plus pour Scorpia et que Scorpia était supposée être une organisation du passé ( tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils aimaient penser et tout portait à croire que c'était le cas ), le Gregorovich à l'écran bossait toujours pour l'organisation en question.

Alors excusez Eagle pour paniquer un peu alors même que les autres soldats affichaient divers degrés d'inquiétude et de nervosité.

_ **//** _ _ La porte s'ouvre à cet instant et un homme en combinaison entre. Alex en profite; il balance la fiole et pousse le type hors du chemin. La scène semble ralentir alors que la fiole de R-5 voltige dans les airs. Yassen la rattrape et les gardes tirent aussitôt sur l'adolescent avec leurs _ _mitraillettes _ _tandis que ce dernier file en vitesse. _ _ **//** _

''Ça n'était pas drôle.'' marmonna Yassen.

Alex l'embrassa à nouveau.

''Je savais que tu l'attraperais.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.''

Les deux hommes partagèrent un regard complice avant de reporter leur attention sur l'écran géant.

**« Alerte rouge, intrus au huitième niveau […]. Alerte rouge unité de sécurité au dixième niveau. » **

_**//**_ _Alex monte les escaliers et saute par-dessus un muret pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Il ouvre un robinet qui diffuse un gaz de fumée sur l'un de ses assaillants puis continue sur son chemin, en balançant un de ses adversaires par-dessus la rambarde. Un autre s'assomme tout seul puis Alex prend __appui __sur l'un d'entre eux pour sauter par-dessus un autre muret. Il sort sa console, appuie plusieurs fois sur 'démarrer' et la laisse tomber, enclenchant ainsi la bombe fumigène sur ses poursuivants. __**//**_

Eagle était comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux de Noël et sautillait sur son siège alors même que Lynx et Snake essayaient de le forcer au calme.

« Eagle... »

Le susnommé se calma instantanément quand il entendit le ton du leader de K-Unit. C'était pas juste, il était juste inquiet pour le louveteau.

[ À Sark Industries, Mr Stark ( ''Bah, appelez-moi Tony. Mr Stark était mon père.'' ), haussa un élégant sourcil alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse.

''Il est bon.'' 

Personne ne trouva à argumenter, ni ses internes, employés ou même Clint et Natasha qui, pour une raison quelconque, étaient présents. Le gamin était indéniablement bon dans ce qu'il faisait. ]

_**//**__ Il_ _se suspend à la lampe et abat trois hommes d'un coup avec un coup de pied dans le ventre du premier._ _Il monte un nouvel escalier, met K. O un des hommes de main de Sayle et ouvre la porte qu'il avait vu la veille. Il s'apprête à prendre la fuite quand la désagréable voix de Mme Vole résonne._

**« On allait quelque part, Felix ? » **

_Alex s'arrête, l'air résigné et __pivote __vers la femme alors que, derrière lui, une quinzaine d'hommes débarquent, leurs armes braquées sur le garçon._ //

Wolf se tendit alors qu'il grognait sous son souffle contre Sayle, Vole et MI6. Pas de danger ? Tu parles !

C'était pas ce qu'il appelait une mission 'sans danger' quoi que, pour être honnête, il n'existait probablement pas de mission sans danger.

Il devait reconnaître que le gamin l'avait impressionné. Même après l'avoir vu dévaler une piste noire sur un snowboard fait main, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le morveux s'en sorte aussi bien.

* * *

_**//**__ La scène tourbillonne sur elle-même et on voit Mr Grin, trois couteaux à la main, lancer une de ses armes blanches juste au-dessus de la tête d'Alex_. **//**

De nombreuses personnes poussèrent un cri en voyant que le couteau avait tout juste manqué Alex, peut-être justement parce que ce dernier avait bougé la tête au dernier moment.

Tom était pâle et s'agrippait fermement à Brett, son aîné d'un an.

**« Si c'est comme ça que vous traitez le gagnant, je ne veux pas connaître le sort que vous réservez au deuxième. **

**_ Tu n'es pas Felix Lester. Tu es Alex Rider. Ton oncle se faisait passer pour un agent de sécurité. Et Yassen Gregorovich lui a réglé son compte. »** _dit-elle d'un ton enjoué._

''J'ai envie de la frapper, fit Bison. Et je n'aime pas l'idée de frapper les femmes.''

**_ Tout à fait et le MI6 t'a envoyé pour le remplacer. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils emploient un garçon de quatorze ans pour faire leur sale besogne ? Ce n'est pas très british..**

_On voit que Alex a les mains ligotées derrière sa chaise. _ **//**

Autant ils n'aimaient pas Sayle, autant la plupart se trouva incapable de ne pas agréer avec les propos de l'homme. Ils n'aimaient pas voir un enfant de quatorze ans faire le boulot d'un adulte; encore moins un job aussi dangereux. ils n'aimaient vraiment, mais aucun ne pouvait nier que cet... enfant... était doué dans ce qu'il faisait. 

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Pourquoi mettre un virus dans votre Stormbreaker ? Rétorque Alex, perplexe.**

Il y a un bref silence et un éclat de réalisation s'affiche sur les traits du jeune espion.

**_ Oh mais... Ce n'est pas un virus informatique... **

**// ** _Les images du R-5 étant injecté dans les Stormbreakers envahissent l'esprit d'Alex et il réalise alors... _ **//**

**« C'est un vrai virus... » **

Entendre ça déclencha un véritable choc dans tout l'Angleterre alors même qu'on s'agitait aux quatre coins du globe ( du moins, là où le décalage horaire n'était pas trop important ). Un virus ? Un vrai virus ? Est-ce que Herod Sayle avait prévu de tuer les enfants anglais ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? C'était quoi ce plan pourri ?

Pourquoi ? Quel genre de personne faut-il être pour imaginer un tel projet machiavélique ? Il fallait être vraiment taré pour imaginer une chose pareille.

**_ Il s'appelle le R-5. Il a été génétiquement modifié.**

**_ Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?**

**_ Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être... un étranger dans ce pays ? Pour moi petit, ça ** **a ** **été une mort lente. ** **Ce n'était ** **pas très joli; on s'est moqué de moi, j'ai été ridiculisé dès le jour de mon arrivée ici. En particulier à l'école. Les enfants peuvent être parfois très ** **cruels** **. Ah je me rappelle, ils m'appelaient : le Vagabond. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un vagabond à tes yeux ? Hein ? Herod le Sale, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient ? Tu sais pourquoi ?**

**_ Vous ne vous laviez pas ? **

''Aaleeex...'' gémirent Tom, Ian et Jack, à trois endroits différents.

Eagle et Buffalo ricanèrent alors que Snake fermait les yeux.

_**//**__ Mr Grin fait un geste pour lancer un autre couteau mais Sayle l'arrête à temps._ //

**_ Non non non, ça va, ça va. Parce que c'était une bande de snobs. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je les détestais tous. Ils m'ont pourri toute ma jeunesse. Et y en avait surtout un, le plus terrible de tous. Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?**

**_ Non, mais vous allez me le dire,** _répond Alex, d'un ton presque blasé._

''C'est moi où c'est typique des vilains de parler d'eux quand ils ont le héros dans leurs griffes ?

_ On n'est pas dans un comics ou un dessin animé, Eagle. Et Cub n'est pas un héros.''

Malgré tout, Wolf semblait incertain sur la fin.

Tiger lui adressa un sourire amusé.

''Je dirai que tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis.

_ Il manquerait plus que Sayle dévoile son projet complet et on sera bon.

_ Pff...''

**« C'est le Premier ministre, ** _ricane Sayle._ ** Quelle ironie. **

Il y eut comme un bref silence. Puis Snake ferma les yeux et Cobra jura. Ce fut alors que Eagle commit l'erreur de tourner la tête vers Wolf.

''Ben tu sais, les gens changent. La preuve, tu as persécuté Cub quand il était à Brecon Beacons et après ça et bien... tu ne t'es pas excusé mais vous avez fait la paix.''

Wolf lui adressa un regard noir.

**Mais bon, je m'y suis habitué, j'ai été traité comme ça depuis l'enfance. **

**_ Alors vous faîtes tout ça pour ça ? La vengeance ?**

**//** _Mr Grin pouffe de rire._** // **

**_ Oui, la vengeance, ça fait du bien. Dis-toi que dans quelques heures, au Musée des Sciences, mon vieil ami, le Premier Ministre, va faire un de ses petits discours prétentieux et hypocrites.**

(''Il a pas tort là-dessus'')

**Il va appuyer sur un bouton et tu sais ce qui va se passer ? Ce bouton va activer tous les Stormbreakers par mon réseau sans fil et au même instant, ça va libérer un virus qui va se répandre dans de nombreuses classes, remplies d'écoliers britanniques. **

Les étudiants de Brookland School étaient figés d'effroi. De même que la majorité des élèves britanniques. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se trouver grandement concernés par cette révélation des plus sordides; après tout, les enfants étaient le futur du monde. Parents, professeurs, autres... tout le monde se trouva concerné par cette déclaration.

Et pas seulement les britanniques.

_// Incrédule, Alex lance un regard noir à l'homme._

**_ Vous allez tuer des milliers d'innocents pour votre vengeance ?**

''Oui, dis-lui, Cub !''

**_ ****Non****, ****tu n'y ****es pas du tout,**_ répond Sayle en s'approchant un peu. _**Je vais en tuer des millions,** _explique-t-il avec un sourire, cigare à la main, canne dans l'autre_.

''Le salopard !'' jura Gibbon, leader de la G-Unit.

Il avait trois petits frères et sœurs d'âge d'aller en cours et cette révélation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ceux-ci étudiaient dans un collège et lycée britannique en fonction de leurs âges et Gibbon n'aurait probablement jamais rien su de cette histoire s'ils n'avaient pas été 'forcés' de voir cette projection.

MI6 avait fait un bon travail pour étouffer l'affaire. Enfin, il supposait que c'était MI6.

**_ … Vous n'êtes pas sérieux...**

_Mrs Vole glousse de façon sinistre._

''Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de souhaiter du mal de quelqu'un mais j'espère vraiment que quelque chose va lui arriver, à cette sale teigne.'' chuchota Brett, à Tom et Sam.

**_ Vous avez été persécuté. Ça arrive à des tas de gens mais ça ne fait pas d'eux des psychopathes.**

_Il est interrompu par Mr Grin. Le couteau qui se fiche entre ses jambes écartées n'est pas bon signe. _//

Ian déglutit alors que, au SAS Training Camp, Raccoon, Goat et Lynx poussaient un cri aigu. À Brookland, Tom grimaça et avisa les visages pâles d'une bonne partie des mâles présents dans le gymnase. Même le directeur était blanc. Ou peut-être était-il simplement inquiet pour Alex.

**_ Fais un peu attention à ce que tu me dis, petit, ** _intervient Sayle alors que Mr Grin fait tournoyer sa cape avec un grondement plus animal que humain._

_Madame Voles est extatique_.

**_ Joli lancer,** _fait Alex avec un regard de défi._

''Ce gamin a du cran, je l'admets.'' fit Josh Grover, un membre de la CIA.

**Il a raté sa cible de peu. **

**_ Vous êtes dingue,** _ fait Alex, calmement._ ** À minuit, vous serez en prison.**

''Et bien, pas en prison, mais je n'étais pas loin.'' commenta Alex.

Yassen renifla avec amusement.

**_ Je ne crois pas, Alex. Lorsque tout le monde aura compris ce qui se passe, je serai loin. Je ne suis pas seul dans cette affaire**.** J'ai des amis puissants qui m'ont aidé...**

Alex s'esclaffa quand il entendit Yassen marmonner qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ce côté enfantin chez l'autre homme. Ça n'était pourtant pas la première fois.

**_ Yassen Gregorovich.**

**_ Je vois que tu as bien travaillé !** _Dit Sayle, surpris. _

''À quoi tu t'attendais ? Fit Eagle. C'est Cub.''

**Yassen travaille pour les gens qui m'ont soutenu. Ne citons pas de noms ni de nationalités. Tu serais surpris d'apprendre le nombre de pays qui détestent les anglais. La plupart des Européens, pour commencer. Mais peu importe... **

Ça n'était pas la chose à dire si l'on ne voulait pas se retrouver à faire face à des personnes en colère. Fort heureusement, Sayle n'était pas présent et était mort depuis longtemps, aussi les anglais n'eurent personne vers qui tourner leur colère - quoi que MI6 en prenait sûrement plein la tête pour avoir forcé un adolescent à travailler pour eux. C'était de l'exploitation d'enfants. Après tout, il n'était, à l'époque, pas payé. La seule raison pour laquelle il était dorénavant payée était que... et bien, honnêtement, Alex n'était pas sûr. Il savait seulement que Aki était un jour venue comme une fleur et lui avait donné un contrat en lui disant que si ça lui plaisait et qu'il signait, il serait payé. Selon le contrat, il lui restait encore six mois à bosser pour le MI6 avant qu'il puisse décider s'il voulait continuer à bosser pour eux ou aller voir ailleurs.

Malgré tout, il faisait beaucoup de missions jointes avec l'Envol, souvent en duo avec Aki, parfois en trio avec la redhead et Yassen lequel, bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, appréciait de ne plus accepter uniquement des job solo.

''Quel genre de personnes voudrait soutenir un projet pareil ?'' chuchota un civil, perplexe et indigné.

**_ Maintenant tu connais la vérité. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu te la révéler, Alex. Tu ignores à quel point je te hais. Même quand tu jouais avec moi à ce stupide jeu de Snooker, je pensais au plaisir que j'aurais à te tuer. Tu es comme les garçons qui étaient avec moi à l'école. Rien n'a changé.**

**_ Vous n'avez pas changé non plus, ** _dit Alex_ _._ **» **

_Il est récompensé par une violente gifle qui fait partir sa tête sur le côté, courtoisie de Sayle lui-même_.

Ian se redressa, les jointures blanches, le regard orageux et la mâchoire serrée.

John Crawley lui jeta un regard appréhensif ( que personne à part peut-être Ian ne remarquerait sous les couches d'impassibilité qui habitaient son regard ). Si Ian réagissait ainsi à une gifle, comment allait-il réagir à la suite ?

« Ça va faire un bleu. » rumina Ian, les poings toujours serrés sur ses genoux.

Crawley se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Avec sa veine, il allait probablement faire empirer les choses.

Dans l'une des bases du SAS, au Training Camp, Wolf plissa les yeux alors que Eagle jurait bruyamment. Snake ne disait rien mais les trois autres soldats les plus proches gesticulèrent pour glisser loin de lui et de son aura noire. Les autres Unités et même quelques officiers-instructeurs (sergents) adressèrent un regard nerveux à la K-Unit. Ils étaient honnêtement surpris qu'ils n'aient pas encore éclaté de colère. Lynx, c'était compréhensible car, bien que protecteur et responsable, il n'avait jamais rencontré Cub, mais ils étaient honnêtement surpris de voir le contrôle qu'exerçaient les autres membres de K-Unit sur eux-même ( à part Eagle mais... c'était Eagle ).

**« Je suis désolé que vous ayez souffert à l'école. Mais beaucoup de garçons se font chahuter et ils ne deviennent pas fous pour autant, ** _dit Alex, reprenant son raisonnement de plus tôt tout en évitant le terme 'psychopathe'._ ** Vous êtes pathétique, monsieur Sayle.**

À la CIA, Joe Byrne échangea un regard avec deux de ses collègues et haussa un sourcil. Un autre siffla avec enthousiasme.

''Le p'tit a du cran. Je suis d'accord avec Grover.''

Il faut dire, peu auraient osé dire les choses ainsi, vu la situation dans laquelle le jeune Rider se trouvait.

**Et votre plan ne marchera pas. J'ai dit au MI6 tout ce que je savais** ( _Alex est calme, impossible de dire s'il ment ou non_ ). **Ils vous attendent au musée de la Science. Ainsi que des infirmiers en ****blouses blanches****. ****» **

Ian esquissa un sourire mais il était bien trop tendu pour rire face au ton cynique de son neveu. Était-ce ainsi que se sentait son ami Crawley, quand Ian était en mission ?

Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi. C'est peut-être pourquoi il n'avait jamais cherché à avoir des relations amicales ou plus avec des agents de terrain. Il ne voulait pas être inquiet de les voir partir. Il ne voulait pas être triste de ne pas les voir revenir.

Herod Sayle ricane.

**« Désolé, Alex, je ne te crois pas. »**

''Il aurait dû.''

_Son visage se transforme. Il arbore un air froid et sinistre._

**_ Et tu sembles avoir oublié que je n'aime pas les menteurs**, _dit-il en caressant son visage._

''Retire tes sales pattes de là.'' gronda Ian alors que la plupart des élèves de Brookland, mâle ou femelle, frissonnaient de dégoût.

_Mr Grin fait un pas en avant tout en jouant avec l'un de ses poignards. _

**_ ** **J'aurais ** **aimé te regarder mourir, Alex, continue Sayle. Malheureusement, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent à Londres.**

Sayle avait eu de nombreux 'amis' quand il se présentait encore sous l'image d'un homme bon et généreux. Mais alors qu'ils voyaient la vérité sous leurs yeux, tous ne pouvaient qu'éprouver un certain dégoût pour cet homme. Comme l'avait dit Alex, oui, il avait été persécuté étant enfant, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de projeter la destruction de l'Angleterre. Et ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de planifier l'assassinat de l'enfant face à lui. Parce que même si Rider semblait avoir l'espionnage dans le sang, ça n'était malgré tout qu'un enfant.

_ **//** _ _ Sayle pivote vers Mr Grin et Madame Vole. _ _ **//** _

**« Accompagnez-moi jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Ensuite, Nadia, vous reviendrez le tuer. Prenez votre temps. Je veux qu'il souffre. Nous aurions dû garder une dose de virus pour lui, mais je suis certain que vous trouverez un moyen plus original de l'éliminer**. **»**

_ **//** _ _ Sayle s'arrête à la porte et pivote vers Alex, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et le regard mauvais. _ _ **//** _

**« Adieu, Alex. Ce n'était pas un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Mais profite de ta mort. Et souviens-toi, tu seras le premier à mourir.**

**_ Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire... »** _susurre le jeune espion en essayant de se libérer de ses liens, alors qu'il regarde Sayle partir en compagnie de Mr Grin_.

* * *

**Posté le : 25 décembre 2019**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/ Aki, Jeff, Dylan & Azrael sont des OCs qui apparaissent dans mes autres fictions, notamment dans Exposure : Teen Wolf. Ce sont des personnages secondaires qui réapparaîtront par la suite ( en tout cas, Aki réapparaîtra ) mais ce ne sont pas des protagonistes.  
.  
Le Rating va passer de T à M au chapitre 8.


	7. Stormbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les spectateurs voient enfin la dernière partie du film.  
Certains commentaires du 'film' sont inventés ici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, voilà, plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de cette partie.  
Je n'ai pas encore commencé la seconde partie, je ne sais pas quand je commencerai à la rédiger mais il y aura davantage de scènes complètement inventées avec quelques OCs secondaires que vous aurez peut-être déjà vu si vous avez lu quelques unes de mes autres fics.  
.  
Disclaimer : I do not own Alex Rider. Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz.  
Possibles apparitions de personnages appartenant à d'autres univers.

• Anglais – _Russe_/_Autre_

• normal –**film**

* * *

_**/** Sayle s'arrête à la porte et pivote vers Alex, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et le regard mauvais. **/**_

**« Adieu, Alex. Ce n'était pas un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Mais profite de ta mort. Et souviens-toi, tu seras le premier à mourir.**

**_ Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire... »** _susurre le jeune espion en essayant de se libérer de ses liens, alors qu'il regarde Sayle partir en compagnie de Mr Grin_.

_Au MI6, Jones et Blunt se dirigent vers le bureau du directeur._

**« Ils ne veulent rien entendre, dit Blunt.**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Vous savez ce que le gouvernement pense de nous, chère amie.**

Les membres dudit gouvernement évitèrent de se regarder les uns les autres. Il était clair que, sur ce coup-là, ils avaient un peu merdé. Mais honnêtement, s'ils écoutaient toujours le MI6, ils auraient fiché toute la population.

**Ils sont plus enclins à faire confiance à une voyante. Ils refusent d'écouter mes conseils et veulent se rendre à la cérémonie.**

**_ Et la sécurité ?**

**_ Je vais la faire renforcer dans le musée mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

Tom était presque plus occupé à regarder l'intérieur du MI6 qu'à écouter la conversation entre Blun et Jones.

Il ne fut rappelé à l'ordre que quand il entendit le nom d'Alex filer dans la conversation.

**_ Et Alex ? Il n'était pas dans l'avion de midi.**

_**/** Blunt s'arrête et pivote vers son employée. **/**_

**« Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en sortira tout seul. »**

Ian ouvrit la bouche pour maudire son supérieur mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car la prochaine scène débuta aussitôt.

* * *

_**/** Un corps plonge dans une étendue d'eau. C'est Alex. On l'a balancé dans l'aquarium qui contient la Physalie. **/**_

Tom écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour stopper le cri qui s'apprêtait à quitter ses lèvres.

H-Unit se figea. Le pressentiment de Tiger avait été le bon. Ils le savaient. Tiger avait toujours eu un instinct hors norme. Eagle poussa un couinement suraigu et se laissa tomber entre Snake et Wolf avant de se pencher en avant et d'attraper un Lynx qui, assis par terre, ne s'y attendait manifestement pas-, et il le fit asseoir entre lui et Snake.

Ce dernier avisa le regard ébahi de leur nouveau membre face au comportement d'Eagle et haussa les épaules.

Honnêtement, il ne savait même pas.

« Laisse tomber, marmonna Wolf, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. C'est Eagle, il a besoin de rassembler tous ses œufs au même endroit.

Ça... C'était une image dont ils auraient pu se passer. Nah, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cette comparaison ( maintenant, il ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de penser à un aigle!Eagle rassemblant ses œufs ( eux ) dans un nid improvisé ).

_**/** Alex remarque la méduse géante et s'éloigne de justesse. Il remonte à la surface et s'accroche à la grille en fer qui l'empêche de s'enfuir alors que Madame Vole affiche un rictus sadique. **/**_

Crawley jeta un regard appréhensif à Ian quand il vit que ce dernier commençait à hyperventiler. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi; ils avaient tous vu ce qu'un simple toucher avait fait à ce pauvre poisson qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il était lui-même un peu perturbé, même s'il refusait de l'avouer. Récemment, Alex était devenu un peu moins réticent à travailler pour le MI6, cela avait peut-être à voir avec les missions jointes avec l'Envol ou encore avec Gregorovich ( même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment la relation entre le jeune Rider et l'assassin ) ou peut-être avec le fait qu'il n'avait maintenant pas seulement les inconvénients ( absences à expliquer, retards sur les cours, mensonges, blessures et il en passait ) mais aussi les avantages d'être considéré comme un agent ( un contrat, un salaire... ).

Il savait que si Blunt et Jones avaient fait cela plus tôt, Rider n'aurait pas été aussi récalcitrant ( sûr, il aurait été réticent, mais pas aussi agressif envers le MI6 en général ).

**« La méduse ne va pas t'attaquer, Alex. Elle n'a pas de cerveau, tu sais bien. »** _dit-elle d'un ton moqueur, son fort accent résonnant contre le verre de l'aquarium._

''La garce ! Elle prend plaisir à ça !'' grogna Jason, de un an l'aîné d'Alex.

''J'arrive pas à le croire !'' fit un autre.

**Mais tu ne tiendras pas le coup,**_ continue-t-elle en souriant._**Tu vas vite être épuisé**. **Et là...**

''Crow, oublie ce que j'ai dit comme quoi les assassinats, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Je veux être envoyé pour aller chasser cette femme.

_ Huh... fit lentement Crawley. Désolé de te décevoir Viper, mais je suis presque certain d'avoir vu son certificat de décès après le fiasco des Stormbreakers, dit-il.

_ … Vraiment ?

_ Hmm..''

Ian cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran géant.

_**/**__ Elle a raison. Alex replonge dans les profondeurs de l'aquarium et Madame Vole expose sa blessure ( le fugu ) en sortant un appareil photo alors qu'elle prend des clichés d'Alex. _/

**« Un souvenir pour Monsieur Sayle. »**

''La garce !''

Ni le sergent Smith, ni les autres sergents ( officiers-instructeurs ) ne bronchèrent ou songèrent à réprimander le gars qui avait crié ça parce que... et bien, parce qu'ils pensaient tous cela à quelques choses près, aussi ne jouèrent-ils pas les hypocrites en interrompant sa tirade anti-Mrs Vole.

Depuis son siège, Smithers fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas comment le jeune Alex s'en était sorti à moins que... Oh. Mais oui, bien sûr !

_**/** Dans le hangar de Sayle Entreprises, Mr Grin monte dans un hélicoptère et commence les préparatifs pour son vol. **/**_

''Bah... où est-ce qu'il va ?''

_**/** Alex est toujours pris au piège et perd ses forces._

**« Ouistiti. »** _fait Madame Vole, sadique._

_Il parvient à s'éloigner à nouveau de la galère portugaise, mais est désorienté par les flashs de l'appareil photo. Finalement, il sort quelque chose de sa poche et remonte à la surface_.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchota Brett. J'ai pas réussi à voir.

_ Je ne sais pas...

_ Sûrement un des gadgets qu'il a reçu.

_ Est-ce qu'il les a même sur lui ?

_ Je pense pas qu'il aurait oublié de les prendre.''

_**/** Alex dévisse le bouchon et replonge avant de nager jusqu'au fond du bassin alors que Madame Vole remarque que quelque chose est en train de se passer et cesse de prendre des photos. **/**_

'' Oh c'est la crème !

_ Est-ce que ça va marcher dans l'eau ?

_ J'espère bien.''

Dans l'une des bases des Navy Seals, Premier maître Gaëtan Collins afficha un léger sourire approbateur. Beaucoup de personnes ( civils ou non ) avaient tendance à perdre la tête et paniquées lorsqu'elles faisaient face à des situations dangereuses, mais ce garçon semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules et ne paniquait pas. C'était une très bonne qualité. Surtout au vu du milieu dans lequel il travaillait ( et même s'il désapprouvait les méthodes du MI6 et le fait qu'un enfant soit _forcé_ de travailler, et de travailler dans un milieu aussi dangereux ).

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!** _S'énerve-t-elle alors que Alex applique la crème près du coin de l'aquarium, à moins de deux mètres de la Physalie. _ _ **Z** _ **aloperie de gosse !**

**/** _ Alex regagne la surface et s'accroche à la grille, au 'plafond'. Rien ne se produit. Alex est perplexe et Madame Vole éclate d'un rire sadique. _ _ **/** _

''Elle s'y croit un peu trop celle-là, marmonna Brett. On dirait une sorte de clown.''

Tom renifla avec amusement et donna un coup de coude à son aîné.

**/** _Soudain, une grosse bulle s'échappe et, l'instant d'après, la vitre de l'aquarium explose sous le cri de terreur de Madame Vole qui est alors aspergée et emportée par l'eau._ /

''Ha-Ah ! Bien fait !'' s'exclama Eagle en se relevant d'un bond.

Il envoya voler ce pauvre Lynx qui se retrouva étalé sur les genoux de Snake.

_ Eagle, fait attention, le réprimanda ce dernier, en aidant un Lynx rougissant d'embarras, à se redresser sous les éclats de rire des autres soldats ( que ce soit à cause de cet incident ou à cause de ce qui venait d'arriver à Vole, on ne le saurait probablement jamais. Probablement un mélange des deux ).

''Oops, pardon Lynx.

_ Y a pas de mal.'' fit lentement ce dernier en regardant partout ailleurs.

_**/** Tout l'aquarium se vide et la méduse géante est aspirée vers la sortie. Quand il n'y a plus rien, Alex relâche sa prise et se laisse tomber. Trempé, il quitte l'espace et dérape juste à temps pour voir ce qui est advenu de Mme Vole. Celle-ci est prise de soubresauts. Il est difficile de dire ou commence la méduse et où se termine la femme. **/**_

''Oh. Mon. Dieu.''

Ça, ça venait de Vulture, juste avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire presque hystérique. Ses camarades d'Unités grimacèrent et lui adressèrent un regard mi sympathique, mi méfiant alors que les autres soldats éclataient en murmures. Même en se souvenant que ça n'était pas une actrice et que ça c'était réellement passé, il était difficile de se sentir désolé pour la femme.

Après tout, elle avait essayé de tuer Alex de la pire des façons et elle avait clairement des tendances sadiques extrêmes.

Ian poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins Alex allait bien. Et, vraiment, cette femme l'avait toujours effrayé. Elle essayait toujours de se rapprocher de lui. Honnêtement, c'était terrifiant.

''Je suis... soulagé.'' déclara lentement Tom.

Brett lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Ils étaient tous soulagés, vraiment. Après tout, même si ça c'était déjà produit il y a des années – deux en fait, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'être inquiets pour Alex. Même s'ils savaient qu'il était vivant puisqu'ils l'avaient vu une semaine plus tôt mais, maintenant qu'ils savait ce qu'était Alex... Ils ne pouvaient de se demander si Alex était en sécurité et si oui ou non il était blessé.

_**//**__ Il attrape une arme à feu exposée dans la vitrine ouverte, prend son sac et l'écran flashe à nouveau. Alex est vu en train de s'échapper du bâtiment à bord d'un Quad alors qu'une voix robotisée déclenche l'alerte générale._ _**/****/**_

''Tel oncle, tel neveu, pas vrai ?'' Chuchota Crawley en regardant la sortie d'Alex de Sayle Entreprises, similaire à celle de Ian, en provoquant des étincelles.

Ian afficha malgré lui un sourire fier et ignora résolument le rictus narquois que lui adressa son ami et collègue.

L'enthousiasme de Ian était contagieux et Crawley réprima lui-même un sourire.

**//** _Les gardes postés à chaque entrée lui tirent dessus avec des mitraillettes alors que Alex fait un dérapage contrôlé, aussitôt suivi par deux autres Quads._

_Les hommes de mains de Sayle débarquent de partout. Certains à pied ou en Quads, d'autres encore dans un 4x4, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. _ **//**

Crawley sentit Ian se tendre à côté de lui et il posa sa main sur le genou de l'agent de terrain. Rider lui adressa un regard coin et l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur l'écran géant.

Fox déglutit quand il vit tous les véhicules qui poursuivaient Alex. Honnêtement, il n'était même pas surpris. Après tout, Alex avait tendance à compléter ses missions (toujours) dans les conditions les plus extrêmes.

_ **//** _ _ Dans l'hélicoptère, Mr Grin se prépare à décoller. Les hommes de mains de Sayle positionnés dans les 4x4 tirent sur Alex mais celui-ci roule sur deux roues, côté droit, afin que les balles ricochent sur la carrosserie. L'hélicoptère se rapproche de plus en plus et Mr Grin remarque enfin Alex. _ _ **//** _

''Enfin !

_ Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas les voir.''

_**//** Soudain, Alex freine et dérape sur le côté avant de sauter derrière le Quads afin d'être protégé des projections de balles. Alors qu'il regarde l'hélicoptère approcher, il prend une décision et attrape le harpon qui repose sur son siège et se sert du yo-yo accroché à sa ceinture pour l'accrocher au harpon. **//**_

Tom, qui connaissait Alex depuis longtemps et avait eu droit quelques détails croustillants concernant sa première mission, comprit immédiatement ce dont il était question et il écarquilla les yeux.

C'était une chose d'entendre des choses, c'en était une autre de le voir.

''Je suis confus, avoua Sam. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Frank, David et leurs laquais avaient depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée de rabaisser Rider et regardaient le show en silence, chuchotant juste de temps à autres entre eux.

_**// **Alex vise l'hélicoptère alors que l'engin lui passe au-dessus de la tête et tire. Mr Grin affiche un sourire satisfait, pensant avoir passé le morveux mais celui-ci est emporté à sa suite alors que l'un des 4x4 crashe contre le Quad et produit une explosion._ _**//**_

''Woohooo !'' s'exclama Eagle alors que Wolf perdait quelques couleurs en voyant Cub voltiger à plusieurs mètres de haut, seulement retenu un fil en nylon ultra résistant.

Autant le dire tout de suite, pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas à l'aise avec les hauteurs, ça n'était guère rassurant.

''Bravo Cub !'' poursuivit Eagle alors que Snake affichait un léger sourire.

Lynx applaudit en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que Lion hochait la tête d'un air approbateur.

''Oui... Bravo, Cub.''

_**// **Gros plan sur : Yassen Gregorovich, lequel affiche l'ombre d'un sourire fier. **//**_

''… Quoi ?''

Cette phrase, prononcée par Brett, était la pensée de toutes les personnes présentes dans les divers lieux de rassemblements.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Gregorovich n'était-il pas l'un des 'bad guys' de l'histoire ( err... attendez... ils ne disaient pas ça comme si ça n'était qu'une fiction, n'est-ce pas ? Ils savaient que c'était réel ) ? N'était-il pas un psychopathe qui avait tué l'oncle d'Alex pour de l'argent ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'air impressionné et approbateur ?

Même Ian était perplexe et choqué. Pourquoi son pseudo assassin avait-il l'air si fier ?

Ian était complètement perdu.

Le vrai Yassen échangea un regard complice avec son jeune compagnon et l'espion planta un baiser sur les lèvres de l'assassin pour un bref échange chaste mais passionné.

_**// **Alex parvient à se hisser à bord de l'hélicoptère et approche, en silence de la cabine du pilote. Il sort alors son stylo plume et l'ouvre alors qu'il se prépare à viser. **//**_

Tom commença à sourire comme un maniaque alors que Sabina pouffait de rire.

_**// **Mr Grin semble sentir quelque chose et s'apprête à tourner la tête mais la plume se plante à la base de sa nuque, dans le mince espace entre le bonnet de pilote et le col de sa veste et tout son corps se tend._

**« Monsieur Grin ? Mr Grin** ( _il s'approche lentement _)** ? Je veux que vous m'emmeniez à Londres aussi vite que possible. »**

_Le pilote s'exécute et fait aussitôt demi-tour. **//**_

''Woah, c'est vraiment efficace ce truc-là.''

* * *

**/ [ Route menant au Musée de la Science ]**

_Un convoi de voitures noires identiques sont encadrés par des motards de la police de Scotland Yards_.

**« Le grand jour est arrivé. Dans quelques minutes, le Premier ministre va appuyer sur le bouton qui va les Stormbreakers de toutes les écoles du pays, **_narre une voix masculine alors que les voitures se garent devant une ribambelle de journalistes_. **Herod Sayle a insisté pour que ce soit le Premier Ministre qui appuie sur ce bouton, **_continue la voix alors que le Premier Ministre descend de voiture et salue les journalistes_.

Oh bien sûr, maintenant ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi Sayle avait tant insisté à ce sujet. C'était si évident, maintenant.

**En fait, il a inventé un bouton à empreinte pour que personne ne puisse le faire à sa place.**

Oh, pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas méfiés devant son insistance ? Ah oui, le gouvernement était bien trop ravi de l'offre généreuse de Sayle. Et le Premier Ministre était probablement certain d'avoir encore l'ascendant sur son ancien condisciple.

La belle erreur. Fort heureusement, ce dernier était déjà en procès pour avoir accepté des pots de vin donc bon...

**Notre envoyé spécial est déjà dans le musée. » ** _conclut le présentateur télé._

Alex rosit un peu quand il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait dans le musée en question. Oh, il n'était vraiment pas impatient de voir cette scène en particulier à l'écran.

_**/**_ _À l'intérieur du musée, plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes sont déjà rassemblés devant le podium et parlent avec animation_.

**« Mesdames et messieurs, le STORMBREAKER va être activé dans cinq minutes. »** _fait une voix au micro alors que l'angle s'oriente vers le gros bouton rouge sur le promontoire._

''Je sens la pression monter.'' chuchota Sam, stressé malgré lui.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de stresser mais il n'y pouvait rien.

_**/** Jones et Blunt sont entrés dans le musée. Tous deux affichent un air vaguement sinistre et Jack les rejoint._

**« Où est Alex ?**

**_ Nous l'ignorons,** _ répond Jones, sans s'arrêter._

**_ Comment ça vous l'ignorez ? ** _Répète Jack en marchant à reculons._ ** Vous avez promis de veiller sur lui.**

**_ Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant,** _ tranche Blunt._

''L'enfoiré.'' chuchota Tiger, irrité.

**_ Comment ça ? Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? **_**Dîtes-moi où est Alex ? **Exige Jack alors qu'elle est écartée par un garde du corps_.

''Oi !'' râla Benjamin Stabright alors que Jack maudissait bruyamment Alan Blunt avec toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait ( ce qui était dire, beaucoup )

_**/**__Le ministre, encadré par ses gardes, entre sous les applaudissements._/

**« Mesdames et messieurs, Herod Sayle. »**

_Sayle et deux de ses hommes descendent les escaliers et Sayle monte sur le podium_._ Lui et le Ministre se serrent la main. Jack est inquiète._

''Tiens, là ils se serrent la main, hein.

_ Le ministre est reluctant.

_ Oui, mais il refuse presque de lâcher Sayle, face aux journalistes.

_ Quel hypocrite.''

_**/** Alex ouvre la porte de l'hélico alors qu'ils survolent Londres. **/**_

Wolf pâlit à nouveau. Il savait ce que Cub s'apprêtait à faire et il échangea un regard nerveux avec ses partenaires d'unité.

''Euh... Cub n'a jamais sauté en parachute, pas vrai ? Demanda nerveusement Snake.

_ Nope.'' répondit Eagle.

Les autres soldats, qui les avaient bien sûr entendu, explosèrent en chuchotements alors qu'ils n'osaient pas détourner leur attention de l'écran géant.

**« Le message est clair, déclare le Premier ministre. Éducation, éducation et...** (_ il semble avoir oublié une partie de son discours _) **Éducation.**

(_ Jones et Blunt échangent un regard ennuyé. _)

**C'est pour ça que je suis ravi d'accepter l'offre si généreuse de l'un de nos plus éminents entrepreneurs et c'est cocasse, on s'est connu à l'école. C'était un très bon ami. Herod le Sale** ( _des rires retentissent_ )** – err Sayle.**

Beaucoup roulèrent des yeux devant le lapsus de l'ex Premier ministre. Quelle bourde ! Était-ce là juste une erreur, une mauvaise habitude prise lors de ses jours à l'école, en tant qu'intimidateur dans les cours de récré ou était-ce là une blague de mauvais goût ?

Pas étonnant que certains aient décidé d'utiliser les gros moyens pour repayer leurs 'persécuteurs' de collège/lycée si même bien des années plus tard, ils se faisaient toujours traiter de la sorte ( ça n'était là que les pensées des plus vindicatifs bien sûr, quoi que certains comprenaient le raisonnement derrière l'action bien qu'ils ne cautionnent pas les actes comme ceux de Sayle ou des fusillades dans les écoles, comme notamment aux USA ).

**Herod Sayle, **_reprend le Ministre alors que Jones laisse échapper un soupir, visiblement agacée par le comportement du Premier Ministre_.

_Sayle, son cure-dent dans la bouche, vient se placer à la droite du ministre, prêt à faire son discours et il retire ses lunettes de soleil._

* * *

_L'hélicoptère se rapproche du musée de la Science. Alex secoue la tête alors qu'il essaie de garder son calme. Il tourne la tête vers le pilote. **/**_

**« Merci pour la balade ! »**

Jack et Eagle poussèrent un cri de détresse quand, soudain, sans leur avoir donné le moindre signe qu'il allait le faire-, Alex sauta de l'hélicoptère, lequel décrivait des cercles au-dessus du bâtiment.

Ian n'était guère en meilleur état; ses mains tremblaient et il s'accrocha à la première zone de confort qu'il trouva : Crawley.

Si ce dernier en fut surpris, il ne se laissa pas distraire et serra juste la main de l'autre homme. Ian laissait rarement ses émotions prendre le dessus. Cette projection était une première.

Ian, lui était sans voix. Parmi toutes les activités qu'il avait faite avec Alex, il n'avait jamais jugé utile de sauter en parachute avec lui. Il ne pensait pas que Alex aurait besoin de cette connaissance aussi tôt ! Et, pour être honnête, il pensait vivre un peu plus longtemps ( et c'était le cas ).

Tom étouffa un cri de surprise. Honnêtement, il aurait préféré qu'on le prévienne... 

**« Oh je suis... vraiment ravi d'être là, déclare Sayle, en compagnie... de mon cher ami, le Premier ministre, continue-t-il avec un léger rire alors qu'il change de lunettes. Et je peux vous assurer que le Premier ministre sera le seul responsable de ce qui va se passer ici, aujourd'hui.**

''Oh mon dieu, comment a-t-on pu passer à côté d'une telle menace ?'' fit quelqu'un dans l'assemblée présente au Ministère.

_**//** Le Premier ministre arbore un large sourire, visiblement inconscient de ce qui est sur le point de se produire et de la menace implicite de Sayle. **//**_

Ils roulèrent des yeux une fois de plus.

_**// **Alex plane dans les airs._

''Wooh, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ça a l'air sympa finalement... mais je le ferais pas !''

Tom secoua la tête avec un léger sourire alors qu'il écoute les chuchotis qui se prolifèrent dans le gymnase.

Il ne pouvait que rire face à la tête que tirait Mr Bray. Le directeur et sa secrétaire ( Janes Bedforshire ) avaient toujours été un peu plus doux envers Alex, pour une raison qui lui échappait ( peut-être parce que Alex était plus poli que la plupart des écoliers ).

**Mon Stormbreaker va bouleverser la vie de tous les enfants de ce pays.**

''Il est vraiment bon dans le discours à double sens.'' chuchota Sabina.

**Et je peux vous jurer, ** _poursuit-il alors que l'on voit des classes entières fixée sur leurs postes de télé, _ **que c'est un jour... que vous n'oublierez pas.**

Certains rosissaient ou éclataient en murmures excités alors qu'ils se voyaient à l'écran tandis que d'autres fronçaient les sourcils en comprenant finalement le réel sens du discours de Sayle.

**À présent, je vais demander à mon vieil ami d'appuyer sur ce bouton et ce sera le signal qui activera les Stormbreakers partout dans le pays.**

_Des lycéens partagèrent de larges sourires, impatients de voir ça_.

**[ Activation du Stormbreaker dans 20 secondes. ]**

_Alex ouvre finalement son parachute. _ **/**

Wolf ne l'admettrait jamais mais il avait été légèrement nerveux à l'idée que le parachute ne s'ouvre pas.

_**//** Le compte à rebours démarre alors que les photographes et journalistes immortalisent ce jour-, et les scènes flashent presque trop vite pour pouvoir les suivre. **/**_

**« 2... 1 - ! »**

_Alex traverse la verrière et crashe dans le musée. Jones reconnaît aussitôt leur espion alors que c'est la panique générale._

**« Pas de panique ! Nous contrôlons la situation ! »**

_Alex en profite pour sortir une mitraillette et tire en direction du Premier ministre. **//**_

''Oh Seigneur, il a tiré sur le Ministre !

_ C'était pour la bonne cause !

_ Je sais, je sais, c'est juste que... oh mon dieu, et s'il avait tiré sur quelqu'un ?

_ … Honnêtement ? Je pense que son oncle lui avait probablement appris à tirer.

_**// **Quand il arrête finalement de tirer, le Premier ministre ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de tenter la conversation avec Sayle mais celui-ci lui donne un violent coup de poing dans le visage et fuit les lieux._

''Honnêtement !'' chuchota furieusement un lycéen de Brookland en secouant la tête.

_Dans la panique, on entend vaguement la voix de Blunt s'exclamer :_

**« Du calme ! Il est l'un des nôtres ! »**

''Je suis surpris qu'il ait parlé en ma faveur.

_ Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser abattre une perle rare.''

_**// **Alex baisse lentement son arme, et une unité du SAS – comprenant Fox(1) l'entoure, **//**_

Eagle pivota brutalement vers Fox, de même que les trois quart de la base – au moins ceux qui savaient qui était Fox, autant dire, pas les recrues.

''C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas surpris ! Tu l'as revu à ce moment-là !

_ À vrai dire, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler ce jour-là, admit Fox. C'est bien plus tard qu'on s'est vraiment revu et... et je ne suis pas autorisé à en divulguer davantage. Ce sera peut-être dévoilé à l'écran, qui sait ?

_ Fox !

_ Quoi ? Désolé mais j'ai signé des OSA.''

Ils devraient manifestement se satisfaire de ça.

Le regard d'Eagle gagna une lueur maniaque.

_ Très bien, ne dis rien. Hoche ou secoue la tête.

_ Eag -

_ Est-ce que ce plus tard inclut une mission avec Cub ?

Fox hocha la tête avec réticence et, tandis que les officiers instructeurs échangeaient des regards lourds de sens, le stand de tirs explosaient en murmures.

* * *

Tout se calma cependant quand ils virent l'écran. Blunt et Jones venaient de rejoindre Jack et Alex.

**« Comment avez-vous pu le laisser filer ?** _ S'indigne Alex, alors que les unités du SAS se rassemblent entre eux pour discuter un peu plus loin._

**_ Vous vous rendez compte, Alex, que vous avez bien failli tuer le Premier ministre.**

**_ Oh je suis désolé, ** _fait Alex, sarcastique. _ **Je ne l'aurai pas tué. Je ne le visais même pas. Je visais le podium, ** _Il ajoute d'un ton empli de défi. _ **Après tout 'Ian m'a tellement bien préparé', pas vrai ?**

''… J'adore comment il utilise les mots de ce Blunt contre lui.'' chuchota Jason, de Brookland.''

Au SAS Training Camp, le sergent Smith était extatique même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ça n'était un secret pour personne que le MI6 et le SAS n'avait pas la meilleure des relations même si le MI6 pouvait se permettre de forcer certaines décisions sur le SAS. Alors, bien sûr, voir un gamin de quatorze ans rabattre le caquet de cette peste de Blunt était très distrayant.

''Vas-y, Cub ! Te laisse pas faire !''

Ian arborait un petit sourire fier mais il était inquiet que Blunt utilise ça pour forcer Alex à continuer à travailler pour lui, sous peine de l'envoyer en prison de haute sécurité ou une connerie du genre.

**_ Excusez-moi,** _ intervient Jack d'un ton à la fois incrédule et défiant._ ** Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur.**

**_ Il a fait du bon travail,** _approuve Mrs Jones_. Mais il faut s'en aller.

**_ Et pour Sayle ?**

**_ Sayle on s'en occupe, ça va aller.**

**_ Très bien, ** _dit Alex en refourguant l'arme à feu dans les bras d'un Blunt désarçonné, qui n'a manifestement pas l'habitude d'être sur le terrain ou d'utiliser une arme._

''C'était la mauvaise chose à dire.'' marmonna Ian.

_ Pardon ?'' Fit Tulip.

Ian lui offrit un regard sévère.

''Lui dire que vous vous en chargiez après l'avoir forcé à travailler pour vous. Un Rider ne lâche pas l'affaire une fois qu'il est sur une piste.

_ Oui, nous l'avons rapidement découvert.''

Ian réprima un gémissement. Ils le savaient. Blunt avait-il deviné que Alex n'abandonnerait pas ? Ou était-ce simplement une maladresse de leur part ? Non, il n'y avait pas de place pour la maladresse dans leur ligne de travail.

_**// **Lui et Jack quittent le musée. Dans la voiture, Jack prend la parole :_

**« J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé t'embarquer dans cette histoire.**

''C'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix.

_ C'est pas comme si elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.''

**C'est fini, j'te ramène à la maison.**

**_ Où est-ce qu'il va aller ?** _ Demande-t-il distraitement, n'ayant manifestement pas écouté un mot de sa tutrice._

Jack fit la moue sous le rictus narquois de son frère.

''Cub, que fais-tu ? Ils t'ont dit qu'ils s'en chargeaient ! S'exclama Eagle, appréhensif.

Wolf renifla.

''Après l'avoir forcé à bosser pour eux ? Ouais, j'ai plus confiance en Cub pour faire le boulot qu'au MI6 en général.

_ Ooh c'est adorable ! Je dirais à Cub que tu as dit ça !

_ Hé – non - !''

**Dans un pays a des milliers de kilomètres, là où personne ne pourra jamais le reconnaître** _, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence,_ ** genre Paraguay ou dans l'Iowa, ** _continue-t-elle mais Alex a remarqué quelque chose au loin._

_L'angle pivote vers une tour à quelques kilomètres. **//**_

Les plus observateurs reconnurent immédiatement la tour et se remémorèrent le modèle réduit que Rider avait vu à Sayle Entreprises mais la plupart n'eurent pas le temps de la voir ou de la reconnaître pour ce qu'elle était.

**_ Jack,** _ commence-t-il._

**_ Dis-donc, t'aurais pas le numéro de ton copain soldat ?**

Fox se sentit rougir alors que ses camarades sifflaient et/ou lui adressaient des rictus narquois en lui disant qu'il avait une touche et qu'il devait tenter sa chance.

Il secoua la tête mais l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres. Par contre... Comment le prendrait Alex, s'il apprenait qu'il flashait sur sa gardienne ? Ben grimaça très légèrement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

**_ Jack.**

**_ Ils ont quand même des numéros de téléphone dans l'armée.**

**_ Jack !**

Jack se sentit rougir alors que ses parents, son frère et sa belle-sœur la taquinaient sur son comportement et sur son crush apparent pour le 'copain soldat d'Alex'.

Sergent Smith résista à l'envie soudaine de taquiner Fox. Il faut dire, il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu son soldat rougir de la sorte.

Fox rougit un peu plus si c'était possible. Il avait rencontré Jack depuis, notamment parce que lui et Alex avaient eu d'autres mission ensemble et il avait déjà crashé chez Alex et inversement. Et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup Jack.

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Je sais ! Ça c'est sa tour, ** _dit-il en désignant l'immeuble du doigt._ ** J'ai vu le modèle réduit en Cornouailles. Il a parlé d'un transmetteur surpuissant qui permet la prise de contrôle manuelle. Il va aller libérer le virus** _, réalise-t-il_ **.**

Il y eut un remous dans les lieux de rassemblement et Alex poussa un soupir d'aise alors qu'il se lovait une fois de plus contre Yassen. Autant il n'était pas ravi de voir sa vie secrète être ainsi affichée aux yeux de tous ( et autant il connaissait les risques pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères ), autant il se sentait aussi étrangement... libéré. Au moins maintenant, il n'avait plus à se cacher. Même s'il aurait préféré ne pas être révélé aux yeux du reste du monde.

''Libérer le virus ? Répéta Eagle. C'est mauvais, ça, pas vrai ?''

Cheetah roula des yeux.

Eagle était parfois vraiment long à la détente.

_**/** La voiture file sur la route, en direction de la Sayle Tower._

**« Allez avance,** _ râle Jack alors qu'ils sont pris dans les embouteillages._ ** Roh, y a toujours des embouteillages ici.**

**_ On y arrivera pas.**

**_ Allez ! »**

_C'est alors que des cavaliers du centre équestre traversent sur le passage piéton, au pas et Alex reconnaît -_

**« Sabina ?**

**_ Alex ?! » ** _S'exclame Jack en le voyant descendre de voiture._

À Brookland, toutes les paires d'yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille en question et celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant d'un air incertain.

''Oui ?''

Mr & Madame Pleasure clignèrent des yeux en voyant leur fille à l'écran.

''Ça lui arrive souvent de descendre de voiture en plein sur la route ? Fit un étudiant.

_ Bah... ils étaient à l'arrêt de toute façon.'' répondit un autre.

**« Sabina !** _S'exclame Alex en rattrapant sa camarade._

**_ Alex ?** _Répond la jeune fille en faisant arrêter son cheval._

**_ Oui bonjour, je pourrais parler à Mme Jones, s'il vous plaît ? … J'ignore son prénom, je regrette. C'est pas pour lui envoyer mes vœux pour son anniversaire, c'est pour une urgence ! »**

Alex pouffa de rire devant le ton de Jack alors que, au SAS, tout le monde riait de l'attitude de la tutrice légale de Cub.

Ian afficha un sourire amusé. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir une mauvaise influence sur Alex.

* * *

_Jack tourne la tête sur le côté, seulement pour voir un cheval sauter par-dessus sa voiture et atterrir de l'autre côté._

**« … Allô ? »** _répète-t-elle alors que __Ready – Go__ prend du volume_.

_**//** Alex est à cheval, derrière Sabina alors que le cheval galope à toute vitesse vers la tour. Il se trouve que la garde royale ( garde équestre ) est de sortie ce jour-là._

''Uh-Oh.''

_Sabina et Alex échangent un regard, les yeux écarquillés._

**« T'inquiète, fonce. »**

''Uh-oh.''

Mr Grey devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par les compétences équestres de la jeune femme. Quelques membres du SAS reniflèrent en voyant les membres de la garde royale être comme qui dirait 'coupés en deux' quand Sabina et Alex les traversèrent littéralement, déstabilisant ainsi leur formation de marche.

Après tout, s'il était vrai que le SAS et le MI6 ne s'entendaient pas, ça n'était rien à côté de la relation plus que houleuse entre SAS et la garde équestre. Pas qu'ils se côtoient des masses, pour commencer.

Il faut dire, certains membres de la garde royale ( tout comme certains membres du SAS même s'ils refusaient de l'avouer ) étaient incroyablement arrogants. Impossible à supporter. Très irritants. Enfin bref, ils ne s'entendaient pas.

_**//** Les cavaliers de la garde chargent après eux. **//**_

Dove, de D-Unit et Squirrel, de H-Unit, étouffèrent un couinement quand ils virent la quinzaine de chevaux qui galopaient même pas dix mètres derrière le duo. C'était assez... C'était étonnamment impressionnant à voir. Et c'était réellement arrivé. Décidément, la garde équestre n'aimait pas être dérangée pendant leurs répétitions.

Tom mit sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur. Ça alors, il ne s'y serait jamais attendu !

_Alex, qui a tourné la tête derrière lui et les a vu, dit à Sabina :_

**« Ne te retourne pas.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Vaut mieux pas. »**

''Ouais, vaut mieux pas.''

Ian étouffa un rire. Autant il était censé prendre la garde royale très au sérieux, autant c'était difficile à faire quand pas un ne parvenait à rattraper les adolescents, quelques mètres devant eux.

Les concernés (gardes) évitaient consciencieusement les rictus amusés qu'on leur lançait.

Les élèves – autant de Brookland que de la nouvelle école de Sabina, en Amérique-, plaquèrent une main devant leur bouche quand ils virent la plâtrée de gardes qui les poursuivaient. Notamment, quand ils réalisèrent que Sabina ( et Alex ) ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Après tout, ils avaient un emploi du temps chargé et n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

_**//** Une Mini orange klaxonne depuis un sentier sur le côté ( qui n'est certainement pas fait pour les voitures ) et Alex tourne un regard incrédule vers la voiture :_

**« Jack ?! »**

_La susnommé coupe sur le 'champ de course'_ ( nommons-le ainsi pour l'occasion ), _double les cavaliers sur la droite et se gare brusquement en créneau ( du premier coup et avec un superbe dérapage ), coupant ainsi la route à la garde royale alors que Sabina et Alex poursuivent leur route sans problème. __**//**_

Eagle siffla avec admiration.

''Je peux même pas faire un créneau en manœuvrant je ne sais combien de fois et elle l'a fait du premier coup, en dérapant ?''

Fox afficha un sourire, qui, pour un peu, aurait pu être qualifié de 'rêveur'.

_ C'est Jack Starbright pour vous.

_**// **Le duo quitte le parc en passant sous l'arche et les voitures de tout côté à s'arrêter brusquement quand le cheval blanc traverse la route au galop._

* * *

_Blunt et Jones sont dans une voiture, en route pour la tour de Sayle, suivi par les sirènes de la police. Alex et Sabina suivent le trafic sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Jack quant à elle, appuie sur l'accélérateur et sa voiture fait un bond par-dessus un geyser. **//**_

''Whoohoo ! Vas-y, Jack !'' s'exclama Tom et, cette fois-ci, personne ne le regarda étrangement parce que certains élèves étaient eux-même occupés à crier des encouragements.

À la base du SAS training camp, Fox afficha un sourire amusé en secouant la tête.

''Ça c'est ma fille !'' s'exclama Mr Starbright, propriétaire d'un vieux ranch aux abords de San Antonio et à qui personne n'osait reprocher la conduite plus qu'un peu terrifiante.

Jack poussa un soupir, amusée malgré elle :

''Papa...''

Benjamin donna un coup dans l'épaule de sa sœur.

''Ah elle est là, notre Jack ! J'avais peur que tu te sois transformée en véritable petite citadine.''

Jack lui renvoya son coup de poing alors que Sahara ( la femme de Benjamin ) secouait la tête avec amusement face au comportement des frangins.

_**/** Sayle descend de voiture alors que les deux cavaliers traversent une rue piétonne. Sayle lui, entre dans sa tour et s'adresse au vigile :_

**« Tue tous ceux qui essaient d'entrer. »**

_L'homme hoche la tête_. _Le cheval continue de filer dans les rues. Sayle entre dans la salle de contrôle où il pourra accéder à la prise de contrôle manuelle et il commence à pianoter sur le clavier. Alex descend de cheval, fonce vers la tour et se retrouve face au garde__ (la musique arrive à un terme).__ Voyant que le type est prêt à se battre, Alex s'incline et l'homme fait l'erreur de l'imiter. Le jeune espion n'attend pas; il frappe le garde dans l'entrejambe._

**« Je sais, c'est pas cool. »** _dit-il alors que l'inconnu s'effondre, plié en deux. _ _ **/** _

. Ian éclata de rire malgré lui mais fort heureusement, les recrues et autres agents étaient suffisamment bruyants pour couvrir son rire. Crawley en revanche, était suffisamment proche pour le voir et l'entendre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de lui-même.

Ian, qui n'avait bien entendu rien loupé des réactions de son ami et collègue, rosit très légèrement alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

''Il y a quelque chose que tu aimes, Crow ?''

Crawley ne répondit rien mais son regard s'attarda sur les traits de son visage.

Au SAS, Eagle grimaça, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des hommes présents.

''C'était bas, ça.'' chuchota l'un d'entre eux.

Lion renifla.

_ C'est un moyen comme un autre et ça lui a fait gagné du temps.'' dit-il alors qu'il regardait Cub se faufiler à l'étage.

_/ Sabina pénètre à son tour dans le bâtiment alors que le garde se redresse enfin._

**« Attendez -,** _commence-t-il, mais elle l'interrompt en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe._

**_ Désolé ! » ** _dit-elle en filant à la suite d'Alex._

Tiger étouffa un rire amusé.

''Ce pauvre type a vraiment pas de chance. Deux fois en cinq minutes. Man, j'aimerai déjà pas que ça m'arrive dans une seule vie...''

Sabina rosit légèrement quand elle dut faire face à une centaine de regards mi incrédules, mi terrifié, mi impressionné de ses camarades et enseignants.

Aucun n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, personne sauf Tom.

''Tu es terrifiante, parfois, Sabina.''

Sabina haussa les épaules.

''Je peux vivre avec ça.''

* * *

_**/** Alex entre dans la salle qui contient le câble sans lequel Sayle ne peut activer le Stormbreaker. Devant la tour, voitures blindées et voitures de police débarquent et se garent en urgence, avec Jack dans la foulée. **/**_

''Woah, ils ont employé les gros moyens.

_ Ben vu ce que Sayle avait en tête, je suis pas étonné.

_ Oui, enfin, le gouvernement ne voulait pas les écouter.

_ Mais c'est pas le Premier ministre là. C'est le MI6 et la police.

_ Humph.''

**« Ils sont là.**

**_ Il est sur le toit.**

**_ Attention, vous lui faîtes pas mal. »**

Ian afficha un léger sourire amusé devant le ton que Jack, de toute évidence, espérait menaçant.

Il ne l'était guère.

**/** _Des tireurs d'élites sont vus traverser la rue alors que agents du MI6 et officiers de police se précipitent pour installer un périmètre de sécurité autour de la tour__._

Honnêtement, certains impressionnés devant les moyens déployés pour stopper Herod Sayle. En même temps, vu le projet fou et mortel de l'homme en question, il valait mieux que les moyens soient importants. Ils ne pensaient honnêtement pas qu'un jeune espion, aussi bon soit-il, ait pu faire quoi que ce soit contre l'entrepreneur.

**« Prenez vos positions. »**

_De retour à la salle de contrôle, le signal plante soudainement [ « Chargement achevé » ]. Sayle appuie sur le bouton d'activation. **/**_

Des millions – non, des milliards-, de regards s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand ils virent l'activation commencer. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de la mort subite de millions d'écoliers britanniques cependant, ils devaient mettre à l'évidence: quelque chose avait stoppé l'activation, mais quoi ?

_**/ **Soudain..._

**« Panne d'alimentation. Lien satellite interrompu.»**

_Sayle tourne la tête dans une direction_.

_Alex est parvenu à débrancher le câble quand la voix de Sayle retentit derrière lui_.

**« Repose ça, fiston. »**

''Pas. Ton. Fils.'' grogna Ian.

Crawley se retint de dire qu'au vu des regards et du comportement récent de Sayle envers Alex ( même quand il le menaçait de mort ), il ne voyait certainement pas le garçon comme son fils. D'une certaine façon, il se doutait que ça ne passerait pas bien s'il venait à lui dire ça.

Aussi garda-t-il le silence.

C'était sans doute pour le mieux.

_**//** Alex se redresse et pivote vers l'homme, le câble en main._

**« Je t'ai dit de le reposer. »** _ s'emporte l'homme en faisant mine d'approcher._

_Alex recule aussitôt et d'un geste un peu brusque, il prend un peu plus de câble avec lui alors qu'il monte les marches à reculons._

_Sayle sort un revolver._ _**//**_

Snake plissa les yeux alors que lui et les autres membres de K-Unit regardaient Sayle menacer [leur] Cub avec une arme à feu. Il n'était pas le premier et n'avait apparemment pas été le dernier mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient heureux de voir ça ( même s'ils ne le nieraient jusqu'au bout ).

Hawk et Lion échangèrent un regard avec Bear et les trois leaders des unités B, H & L se déplacèrent subtilement de sorte à pouvoir immobiliser les membres de K-Unit si ceux-ci venaient à perdre le contrôle d'eux-même.

_**//** L'une des unités de tireurs se posta sur l'un des toits d'en face et se mettent en position._

_Sayle ricane alors qu'il force Alex à monter les dernières marches. **//**_

**« N'approchez pas. »**

Les élèves de Brookland écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent Sayle forcer Alex à reculer au bord du toit malgré tout.

Ça n'était pas parce que certains n'appréciaient pas Rider ( sans vraiment avoir de raisons particulières ) que ça voulait dire qu'ils voulaient le voir mort, non.

Mais... mais ça c'était déjà produit. Moins de trois ans plus tôt... et ils n'en avaient jamais rien su. Si un truc pareil leur était arrivé, vous pouvez être sûr que tous leurs proches auraient été mis au courant en moins de deux heures. Tout le monde l'aurait su et ils ne se seraient pas gênés pour en parler... même si on leur avait fait signé une close de confidentialité.

Ça n'est pas ça qui les aurait arrêté.

* * *

**« Avez-vous les cibles en vue ? ** _Demande Blunt._

''Comment ça '_les_ cibles en vue' ?!'' S'indigna un membre de Scotland Yard, outré.

Son indignation était compréhensible.

**_ Négatif,** _ répond une voix à l'autre bout du taklie walkie._ ** […] On les a en visuel. On attend vos ordres. Maintenant.**

Blunt ignora le regard noir de Ian.

**_ Tirez à mon signal.**

**_ Non, ils vont toucher Alex !** _s'écria Jack._

''Ils ont pas intérêt s'ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux.'' maugréa Ian.

**_ Il ne s'agit pas que d'Alex.**

''Bâtard coincé, siffla Brett.

_ Vieux bâtard manipulateur.'' renchérit Jason, la mâchoire serrée.

Quoi ? Tout était de sa faute, après tout. C'était lui qui avait forcé la main à Alex et l'avait manipulé de telle sorte à ce qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de rejoindre les rangs du MI6, non ? C'était de sa faute et, certes, Alex était vachement bon dans ce qu'il faisait, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses okay pour autant. 

**_ Madame.**

**_ Préparez-vous à tirer.**

**_ Non, attendez**_**, **__intervient Madame Jones_.

**_ Madame Jones, je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps de discuter -**

**_ Alan ! ** _Le coupe vivement Tulip avec un regard sévère._ ** Il ne s'agit pas de discuter.**

_Alan s'exécute de mauvaise grâce et donne le talkie walkie à Jones._

**« Ne tirez pas. »**_dit Jones_.

''Autant je n'apprécie ni l'un ni l'autre, autant Jones est un peu plus humaine que l'autre.

_ Yup. Pas de beaucoup, mais un peu.'' approuva un autre.

_**/** Les tireurs d'élites cessent de viser._

_Sayle frappe Alex avec sa canne et lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Le jeune espion tombe dans le vide(2) et ne doit la vie que grâce au câble qu'il serre entre ses doigts. Des cris d'horreur résonnent alors que Alex pend dans le vide tout en essayant de remonter avec le câble. **/**_

Yup, peut-être qu'ils auraient dû lui en parler plus tôt, songea Crawley en regardant se tendre complètement à la vue de son neveu suspendu dans le vide, à plus de trente-cinq mètres de haut, seulement retenu par un petit câble de rien du tout.

Wolf entendit à peine le couinement d'horreur que poussa Eagle, à côté de lui.

_**/** Sayle prend position pour abattre Alex et s'apprête à tirer quand soudain, Sabina, qui les a rejoint, attrape Sayle par le pan de sa veste et le tire en arrière._

'' Yeah ! Come on, girl !'' s'exclama l'un des soldat de G-Unit, Lizard.

Il faut dire, ils en étaient un peu venus à l'oublier mais de toute évidence, elle était bien montée à la suite de Cub et Sayle.

Alex esquissa un bref sourire en pensant à son amie. Il lui devait une fière chandelle. Après tout, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'elle le suive dans la Tour de Sayle Entreprises.

_**/** Une détonation retentit; la surprise a poussé Sayle à appuyer sur la détente. En bas, tout le monde sursaute alors qu'un pigeon mort atterrit derrière Blunt. Malheureusement, Sayle a tôt fait de maîtriser la jeune fille et il la pousse dans le vide. **/**_

Les parents de Sabina poussèrent un cri d'horreur. Ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas au courant de ça.

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à s'exclamer en voyant l'homme jeter l'adolescente dans le vide.

_**/**__ Alex la rattrape de justesse_.

Fox laissa échapper un souffle en voyant que Alex était parvenu à rattraper son amie.

À Brookland, une bonne partie des élèves tourna un regard incrédule vers Sabina.

''Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais entendu parler de ça ?''

Sabina haussa les épaules.

''J'ai signé les OSA.

_ Les quoi ?

_ Un document officiel de confidentialité.''

Eagle avait pressé une main devant sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit.

À Jakarta, Alex songea que – fort heureusement pour lui-, cette diffusion ne projetait pas la terreur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là et qui n'avait fait que croître quand Sayle avait poussé Sabina du haut de la tour.

**« Accroche-toi,** _ dit-il en la tenant de toute ses forces avec un seul bras._

**_ Tu sais ce qui m'a énervé ? Ce qui m'a vraiment exaspéré ? C'est qu'ils envoient un gamin. Je voudrais pas faire le rabat-joie mais... la fête est terminée.**

_Il pointe son arme sur l'adolescent._

Fox se tendit ( il était loin d'être le seul ). Il savait que Alex était vivant et en bonne santé – tout du moins, suffisamment en forme pour être envoyé en mission.

**« Adios.**

**_ Préparez-vous à tirer. »**

_Les tireurs se remettent en position. **/**_

''Je comprends pas qu'ils aient pas juste ciblé Sayle dès le début. Il a vraiment une case en moins Blunt.

_ Non, mais il l'avait bien dit que ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, si Alex venait à mourir.''

Et c'était vrai. Pire : ils avaient tous entendu Blunt confesser que ça les _arrangerait_ si le gamin se faisait tuer au cours de la mission.

_**/**__**/** Un hélicoptère extrêmement silencieux, passe à ce moment-là dans le champ de vision des tireurs. L'hélicoptère reste en vol stationnaire à quelques mètres d'eux_.

''Il va quand même pas s'enfuir !?'' s'écrièrent plusieurs personnes, incrédules.

_Sayle offre à Alex un sourire victorieux._

''Je m'attendais pas à ce que Rider puisse continuer à soutenir une personne aussi longtemps... avec un seul bras.'' commenta lentement David, impressionné malgré lui.

**« Voici mon ticket de sortie !** _ S'écrie Sayle. _ **Jamais ils ne me retrouveront. Un jour, je reviendrai. Ce jour-là, tout se passera bien. Et tu ne seras pas là pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Car c'est fini pour toi, Alex. C'est ici que tu vas mourir. »**

''Il parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, commenta Brett, sceptique.

_ Et vu qu'Alex et Sabina sont bien vivants, je dirais qu'il a lamentablement échoué.

_ Ça n'est pas passé loin.'' offrit Sabina.

Elle refusa d'en dire davantage. Ça ne les rendit que plus perplexes et intrigués.

_**//** C'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme saute de l'hélicoptère._

''J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu.'' commenta un étudiant de dernière année au lycée de Brookland.

Il avait raison.

_**//** Il s'agit de Yassen Gregorovich, pendu par les pieds. Il dégaine deux revolver et tire aussitôt._

_Des cris résonnent. Alex a l'air confus. **//**_

Ils devaient l'admettre. Ils pensaient que cet air perplexe était juste la confusion avant que la réalisation ne s'affiche ( qu'il réalise qu'on lui avait tiré dessus ) et qu'il lâche prise. Ils avaient tort. Ils avaient, semble-t-il, déjà oublié que Alex était revenu en cours après une absence de deux semaines et que cet événement s'était déroulé il y a plus de deux ans et demi. 

Tom laissa échapper un souffle.

Eagle ne cria pas. Mais il serra Lynx dans ses bras et ce dernier ne parvint pas à s'échapper à la prise du plus âgé.

**_//_ ** _Alex jette un regard à Sabina, mais celle-ci, bien que terrifiée par le vide en-dessous d'eux, est très vivante et lui aussi. Il lève alors les yeux. Sayle affiche ce même sourire victorieux, avant de s'effondrer et de tomber dans le vide, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.** // **_

Mr et Madame Pleasure n'osèrent pas pousser un soupir de soulagement parce que, bien que Sayle soit mort, le tireur était encore là et Alex et Sabina étaient toujours suspendus dans le vide.

Eagle se calma un peu, mais pas suffisamment selon Lynx et Cheetah se détendit légèrement. Sabina laissa échapper un souffle. Voir ces images lui rappelaient la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là.

Ian ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il ne comprenait pas. Enfin, si. Sayle avait dû devenir gênant pour les employeurs de Gregorovitch. Ce qui le perturbait, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de que le russe comptait faire à son neveu quand celui-ci était dans une position aussi vulnérable.

_**//** L'angle se concentre sur Jones, Jack et Blunt alors qu'ils assistent à la longue chute de Sayle. Il y a un bruit de chair rencontrant brutalement le sol et ils grimacent tous. **//**_

''C'était très anti-climatique...'' marmonna quelqu'un dans l'assemblée d'élèves.

Personne ne se sentait particulièrement désolé pour l'homme qui avait projeté d'annihiler tous les enfants britanniques.

La plupart se trouva juste soulagée. Profondément soulagée.

* * *

_L'hélicoptère – avec Yassen toujours pendu par les pieds-, s'éclipse derrière la tour et Alex se concentre sur sa camarade._

**« Sabina, je vais t'envoyer sur le balcon. La porte est ouverte là-bas, tu pourras redescendre sans risque.**

**_ Je t'en supplie, non ! ** _S'écrie-t-elle._ ** Le câble ne va pas tenir.**

_On a un aperçu du câble en question, lequel est mis à rude épreuve_. _**/**_

Crawley grimaça légèrement quand la prise que Ian avait sur sa main, se resserra davantage jusqu'à en devenir presque douloureuse mais il refusa de dire quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout, quelque chose dut se lire dans sa gestuelle car Ian desserra sa prise et ses lèvres effleurèrent sa tempe :

« Désolé, Crow. Je ne faisais pas attention. »

Oui, Crawley pouvait voir ça, ou alors Ian n'aurait pas fait ça. Ou peut-être bien que si, en fait. Il semblait adorer le faire sortir de ses gonds et lui faire perdre les pédales, le contrôle de lui-même. Ian adorait être l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir détruire le masque d'impassibilité que s'était forgé John Crawley.

**_ Fais-moi confiance.**

Sabina grimaça. Oh, elle avait confiance en Alex. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait dit ça. C'était parce qu'elle savait très bien que le câble finirait par lâcher et céder après que Alex l'ait projeté sur le balcon. Elle avait eu raison, mine de rien.

_**//**__ Alex parvient à l'envoyer sur le balcon mais le câble lâche un peu plus et Alex tombe sur trois ou quatre mètres_. _**//**_

Eagle posa ses deux mains devant ses yeux puis écarta ses doigts de façon à pouvoir toujours voir.

« Je ne veux pas voir ça... murmura-t-il alors que les membres des autres Unités se penchaient en avant avec un mix d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Je ne peux pas voir ça... »

Lion lui jeta un bref regard en coin avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. C'était stupide; il n'avait même jamais officiellement rencontré le louveteau et il était tout aussi inquiet que K-Unit.

_**//**__ Sabina parvient à passer par-dessus le balcon et en sécurité mais elle ne peut détourner les yeux d'Alex qui lui aussi, a bien vu l'état du câble._

**« Oh seigneur... »** _murmure Jack, morte d'inquiétude_.

_Le câble commence à lâcher. _ _ **//** _

Ian ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit mais n'osa pas détourner les yeux de l'écran, de peur de manquer quelque chose.

« Tu ne m'as pas menti, hein, Crow ? Alex est en vie, hein ? »

Crawley roula des yeux.

_ Bien sûr qu'il est en vie, idiot.

Ian hocha distraitement la tête mais il ne voyait honnêtement pas comment Alex avait pu survivre. Le câble était clairement sur le point de rendre l'âme.

* * *

_**//** L'angle change à nouveau de vue et l'on voit alors Gregorovich, toujours la tête en bas, toujours pendu par les pieds, descendre lentement pour se retrouver face à Alex, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. **//**_

Ian serra les poings. Gregorovich avait-il essayé de tuer Alex ? Mais... Gregorovich ratait jamais son coup. Enfin, rarement.

Que diable s'était-il passé ?

À Brookland, on s'agita.

''Est-ce qu'il va le tuer ?

_ Bah oui, crétin. Pourquoi serait-il redescendu ?

_ Mais Alex est vivant.'' contra un autre.

_ Chut, taisez-vous !''

Alex pencha la tête sur le côté.

''Tu n'avais pas mal à la tête à rester à l'envers, comme ça ?''

La question soudaine, sur un sujet totalement anodin prit Yassen de court et il cligna des yeux avant d'afficher un très léger sourire.

_ C'était supportable, déclara-t-il. J'ai connu pire.

Alex gloussa contre lui ( c'était toujours l'effet des anti-douleurs ) et se lova contre lui en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de l'homme.

_**//** L'homme étend sa main gauche et Alex risque un regard vers le sol. **//**_

les yeux de Ian s'écarquillèrent. Était-il... était-il en train de se passer ce qu'il pensait qu'il se passait ?

Comment – qu'est-ce que - … Que diable se passait-il ?

**« Un coup de main ? »** _propose l'homme, d'un ton posé._

''…

_ … Quoi ?!

_ Mais... il voulait pas le tuer... ?''

Ian et Crawley échangèrent un regard. Même si Crawley en savait plus que Ian, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il comprenait la relation étrange et complexe entre Alex Rider et Yassen Gregorovich. Honnêtement, il était perdu.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ( Blunt parvenait rarement à les avoir tous les deux sur caméra et même alors, les deux savaient toujours qu'ils étaient surveillés ); les deux mâles venaient rarement au QG du MI6 et quand ils passaient, ils ne laissaient généralement rien filtrer, autre qu'ils étaient en bons termes.

C'était difficile à dire avec eux. Gregorovich était toujours impassible et Alex s'était construit un troisième visage très gardé.

Au SAS Training Camp, Wolf cligna des yeux, perplexe alors que tous les soldats échangeaient un regard perplexe.

Sous la surprise général, Lion, généralement impassible, éclata de rire en voyant Yassen proposer son aide au jeune espion.

Apparemment, même lui avait ses limites et voir l'un des meilleurs assassins au monde aider Cub ( après avoir tué son oncle ) était un peu trop pour son pauvre cerveau.

Alex pouffa de rire quand il entendit touristes et indonésiens s'exclamer en voyant Gregorovich lui venir en aide, tout du moins proposer son aide.

_**/**__ L'assassin tend un peu plus sa main alors que Alex le regarde sans broncher. Le câble lâche. Alex se rattrape de justesse à la main tendue du russe et les deux mâles sont rapatriés dans les airs, par le pilote de l'hélicoptère._ _**/**_

Ian était comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Un adorable poisson hors de l'eau et mais un poisson hors de l'eau malgré tout; les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Crawley se demandait comment il réagirait quand il apprendrait que l'ex assassin de Scorpia et le plus jeune espion du MI6 faisaient parfois équipe et s'entendaient plutôt bien malgré leur... passé commun difficile.

Tom, lui, pouffa de rire quand il avisa les expressions ébahies de tous les autres écoliers et étudiants présents dans le gymnase.

''Mais... Gregorovich ne comptait-il pas tuer Alex ?

_ Non. Et bien, il l'aurait sans doute fait si Alex était devenu gênant mais -

_ Mais il était devenu gênant ! … Pas que je veuille sa mort ou quoi, hein. Mais il a empêché l'activation du Stormbreaker.''

L'autre élève haussa les épaules. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas.

''Peut-être que l'assassin ne voulait pas nécessairement l'activation du Stormbreaker, suggéra nerveusement un lycéen de première année.

_ Mais alors pourquoi se serait-il associé à Sayle ?

_ … Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il fait parti d'une équipe et que c'était dans leur intérêt d'aider Sayle.

_ Mais alors pourquoi le tuer maintenant ?'' s'entêta l'un d'eux.

Au SAS, Eagle se contenta de cligner des yeux d'un air confus. Autant il était heureux de savoir que Cub n'était pas devenue une crêpe sur le sol, autant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme Gregorovich avait décidé de sauver Cub.

Lion riait toujours en fond alors que Tiger, Hawk et Cheetah lui donnaient des regards mi amusés, mi inquiets. Ils n'auraient jamais cru voir Lion perdre son légendaire flegmatisme.

* * *

_**/**__ L'hélicoptère se pose sur un héliport. Alex descend le premier, suivi de Yassen Gregorovich, puis il pivote vers le russe_. _**/**_

''Ooh, je sens une confrontation !''

Tom leva les yeux au ciel alors que Jason et Brett, eux-même roulaient des yeux.

**« Pourquoi ?**

**_ Sayle devenait gênant pour les personnes qui m'emploient,** _ répond l'homme en s'approchant d'Alex pour se retrouver juste en face de lui._

''Est-ce qu'on va finalement savoir pour qui il travaille ?

_ Rêve pas.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Cesse d'être aussi pessimiste. Et arrête de froncer les sourcils. Tu vas avoir des rides entre les yeux si tu continues comme ça.

_ …''

**_ Et pour moi ?**

**_ Je n'ai reçu aucune instruction te concernant.**

_**/** Il y a quelque chose... d'indéfinissable dans les yeux du tueur. **/**_

''Malin.

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose en plus ?

_ Probablement parce que c'était le cas, le génie.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous liguez tous contre moi ?!''

**_ Vous allez me tuer ?**

**_ Pourquoi le ferai-je ?**

''Ben... parce que vous êtes un tueur ?

_ C'est un assassin, il tue pour de l'argent. Si personne ne l'a payé pour tuer Alex, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait.

_ C'est un tueur.'' répéta le premier.

La seconde personne roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Il existait des personnes dans ce bas monde, avec qui il ne servait juste à rien d'argumenter parce que, de toute façon, elles avaient toujours raison.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de marmotter une série d'injures ( à en faire rougir les sirènes ) à l'encontre de son interlocutrice.

_**/** Il y a un bref silence durant lequel les deux mâles s'observent sans rien dire._

**« Vous avez tué mon oncle.**

Ian ferma les yeux un bref instant puis les rouvrit.

**_ Je tue beaucoup de gens, ** _répond calmement le russe._ ** Mieux vaudrait pour toi ne plus jamais me rencontrer.**

''On sait tous comment ça a tourné.'' murmura Alex, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front.

**Retourne au collège. Retourne à ta vie. Et la prochaine fois qu'ils voudront te recruter, refuse. Tuer est une affaire d'adulte. Tu es encore un enfant.**

''C'est... un étonnamment bon conseil.'' marmonna Jason, de Brookland.

''Je suis pas sûr qu'il puisse refuser s'ils essaient encore de le recruter.'' maugréa un autre.

À Jakarta, Yassen marmotta qu'il ignorait à l'époque que le MI6 l'avait menacé, quoi que, vraiment, ça ne le surprenait guère.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que dire à un adolescent qu'il est encore un enfant soit une bonne idée.'' chuchota Bison, en pensant à ses jeunes frères et sœur, en particulier son jeune frère de treize ans qui haïssait qu'on lui rappelle son statut 'd'enfant'.

**Il va falloir que tu m'oublies.**

''Vraiment ? Susurra Alex en tournant la tête vers le russe.

Il avait un sourire espiègle qui alerta immédiatement le tueur.

Alex se retrouva une fois de plus au-dessus de son compagnon.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois d'accord avec ces propos, maintenant.'' murmura le plus jeune, contre ses lèvres.

Yassen ne répondit rien; ils connaissaient tous deux la réponse à cette question.

**/** _ Alex lui offre un sourire sans humour._

**_ Ça va être un peu difficile,**_ répond-il,_** d'oublier le type qui a tué mon oncle et qui, pas même un mois plus tard, m'a sauvé la vie**.

Tom esquissa un rictus amusé. Yup, Alex n'avait pas oublié. Et il avait bien fait. Tom ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis si longtemps. Depuis que l'espionnage avait débarqué dans sa vie, Alex était perpétuellement anxieux et sur ses gardes. Mais depuis que Gregorovich avait refait surface et s'était révélé être en vie ( et travaillant plus ou moins (moins) pour le MI6 et définitivement plus du tout pour le fantôme de Scorpia ), Alex souriait bien plus qu'avant.

Il n'était pas... comme avant ( avant le MI6 ) mais il était plus heureux qu'après la prétendue mort de Ian Rider.

_**//**__ Gregorovich esquisse un léger sourire amusé alors qu'il incline légèrement la tête._ _**//**_

**« Comme tu voudras. » ** _répond-il, son accent russe refaisant surface. _

''Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?''

Ils étaient perdus. C'était comme s'il y avait eu une sorte de message muet entre eux. Un message secret que personne d'autre n'avait compris.

_**//** L'homme retourne à l'hélico, attache sa ceinture et met son casque puis tourne la tête vers Alex alors que le pilote fait décoller l'engin. C'est alors qu'il lève une main. Un geste de salut ? D'amitié ?_

''Huh ?''

_L'hélicoptère commence à s'éloigner. Yassen le regarde toujours. Alex lève la main à son tour._ _**//**_

''Huh ?''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment comprendre. Je veux dire... sûr, on a vu la projection, mais on pas vraiment vécu cette histoire comme Alex donc bon...''

Ian clignait furieusement des yeux en tentant de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait de voir. Gregorovich avait sauvé Alex. Yassen Gregorovich avait sauvé son neveu ? Et... Et ils s'étaient salués comme de vieux amis ? Huh ?

''Meh... commença Eagle. C'était... intense.''

Wolf tourna la tête vers lui.

''Eagle, est-ce que -

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !''

* * *

_**/**__ Une sonnerie retentit. Ils sont dans la cour de l'école._ _**/**_

**« Tu sais qu'ils m'ont fait signer des papiers officiels ? J'ai pas le droit de raconter ce qui m'est arrivé. »**

_On voit Sabina, accrochée au bras d'Alex alors qu'ils avancent vers leur bâtiment._ /

Bear haussa un sourcil mais Fox secoua la tête.

''Juste amis.'' chuchota celui-ci.

Bear fit la moue ( ce qui était un brin dérangeant sur un colosse comme lui ) et croisa les bras sur son impressionnante musculature.

**_ Ouais, moi c'est pareil,**_avoue Alex_.

**_ T'es vraiment un espion ?** _S'enquiert Sabina, amusée et impressionnée à la fois._

**_ Nan, ** _nie le blondinet._

**_ C'est pas ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ** _rit Sabina_ **.**

''Oh, fit Eagle. Ça, c'est ma confirmation qu'ils vont l'employer à nouveau.

_ Je dirais pas 'employer' s'il n'est pas payé pour ça.'' marmonna Cheetah, visiblement pas ravi avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**_ J'te jure, je te mens pas, ** _dit Alex avec un sourire. _ **C'était la première et la dernière fois. Ils ont dû réaliser que c'était une très mauvaise idée.**

''Huh... considérant le fait que sa mission a été un succès, si quelque chose, ils sont probablement encore plus déterminés à l'utiliser à nouveau.'' marmonna Tiger.

''Quelqu'un veut lui dire que ça c'est passé il y a plus de deux ans et demi ?'' Gibbon, de G-Unit.

Vulture (D-Unit), Buffalo (G-Unit) et Seahorse (H-Unit) échangèrent un regard puis secouèrent frénétiquement la tête.

Tiger, de H-Unit était terrifiant quand il était de mauvais poil. Lui et Squirrel étaient peut-être les plus jeunes de l'Unité H, mais ils ne tenaient pas à se les mettre à dos quand ils étaient de mauvaise humeur. En plus, Squirrel avait la mauvaise habitude de mordre.

Et bien, songea Sabina. Alex n'avait pas menti. Il avait vraiment pensé que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il 'jouait' les espions pour le MI6. À l'époque, en tout cas.

**_ Nan ?**

**_ Nan. Allez viens, Tom nous attend à l'entrée.**

Tom fit la moue et pivota vers Sabina.

''Comment ça se fait que tu es apparue plusieurs fois dans le 'film' et moi pas une seule fois ?

Sabina pouffa de rire devant la moue du garçon et elle lui pinça la joue malgré ses protestations.

''Aw ~ tu verras, je suis sûre que tu apparaîtras. En plus, tu as été mentionné aussi.''

_**//** Ils continuent d'avancer vers l'entrée. La 'caméra' tourne vers un toit voisin et on voit un homme, caché derrière un objectif. Alex l'a vu aussi et il renifle, amusé._ _**//**_

Sur ce, le 'générique' de fin commença à défiler. À la place des noms des acteurs cependant, il y avait les véritables noms des personnes étant apparues à l'écran ( adieu, intimité, bonjour exposition ).

* * *

**BONUS : **

Puis, un carré qui prenait environ la moitié de l'écran en son centre apparut et l'on vit alors une nouvelle scène apparaître alors que le volume de la musique baissait un peu mais ne s'arrêtait pas.

_**// **Alex est à la banque, dans le bureau de Blunt et le susnommé est assis à son siège, lui tendant un bout de papier rectangulaire, plié en deux. **//**_

''Il est payé ?! Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'ils ne le fassent pas.''

Tiger n'osait pas y croire. Ça semblait trop bon venant du directeur du MI6. Aussi, contrairement à certains de ses camarades, il resta sur ses gardes.

Ian était bien trop occupé à grogner contre Sayle ( oui, la gifle de ce dernier avait laissé place à un gros bleu violacé ) pour réagir face à ça.

**/** _ Alex hausse un sourcil en guise de question._

**« C'est un certificat médical. Pour expliquer votre absence de trois semaine. Votre gouvernante, Jack je-ne-sais-plus-quoi**

''Starbright. C'est STARBRIGHT.''

**,s'occupera de vous. Ainsi nous saurons où vous trouver si nous avons de nouveau besoin de vous.**

''Oi !''

''Non mais c'est une blague !?''

''C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai ?'' 

_L'adolescent renifle :_

**« Et bien, j'espère que vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi,** _fait Alex, sarcastique en montrant le certificat._ ** Parce que je doute qu'ils tombent pour l'excuse de l'appendice(3) deux fois de suite** _. »_

''Ouais, Cub ! Te laisse pas faire !''

Cobra s'esclaffa en entendant la réponse du garçon face au boss du MI 6. Il fallait oser. Tout le monde n'était pas capable de parler de la sorte à une personne comme Alan Blunt. En fait, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais entendu quelqu'un répondre ainsi au directeur du MI6. En tout cas, il ne fréquentait personne de suffisamment culotté pour le faire.

Yassen serra Alex contre lui.

''On rentre ?''

Alex hocha la tête et se redressa avant de laisser le russe le guider vers leur hôtel, laissant touristes et habitants de Jakarta discuter avec animation. Alex espérait juste que la prochaine projection – le lendemain soir, ne le concernerait pas ( il pouvait toujours courir ).

Quand ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Alex était tellement exténué – et un peu somnolant à cause des antidouleurs-, qu'il se montra très malléable quand, au lieu de se laisser tomber sur le matelas comme il en avait eu l'intention-, Yassen entreprit de le déshabiller et de se dévêtir avant de les faire entrer tous les deux dans la douche. Alex déposa quelques baisers contre le torse et le cou de l'assassin mais ne fit guère plus, n'étant clairement pas en état pour autre chose qu'un bon repos bien mérité.

Yassen l'aida à se sécher et lui tendit un bas de pyjama qu'il enfila, déjà à moitié endormi puis Alex se laissa tomber sur le lit et se roula en boule. Il était déjà presque assoupi quand l'autre homme vint le rejoindre dans leur lit. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et une paire de lèvres se posa sur son épaule puis Alex s'endormit.

* * *

_1/ Je sais que dans le film c'est Wolf, mais dans le livre, il réapparaît seulement dans le deuxième tome alors que Fox ne réapparaît que bien plus tard, pour le compte du MI6. D'ailleurs, la suite ne comptera que quelques scènes de chaque tome donc bon. J'avais prévenu que c'était semi UA._

_2/ La chute d'Alex dans le film ne me paraît pas très crédible dans le film mais bon, si vous n'avez pas vu le film en question, imaginez-le comme ça vous chante; je suis restée vague._

_3/ Je sais que dans le livre c'était la grippe et que quand Alex se fait tiré dessus devant la R&G, son certificat dit qu'il avait l'appendice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, voilà pour le film. Je n'ai pas encore commencé la rédaction du dernier chapitre de la I ère partie mais vous pouvez vous attendre à un léger lime Yassen/Alex et aux retrouvailles de Ian avec son neveu.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Donc, j'ai une préférence pour Little Alex comparé à Jeune Alex, ça n'est peut-être que moi, mais je préfère celui-ci.  
2/ Donc, là maintenant, je n'ai pas encore les livres en ma possession mais de ce que j'ai pu voir il est dit dans la version anglaise que Yassen a les cheveux blonds mais dans le film il est plutôt roux et... j'ai fait un mélange des deux puisqu'il me semble qu'il n'a pas les yeux bleus dans le film.  
3/ Bon, après de longues recherches sur internet ( au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes u_U ) je suis finalement tombée sur un site où j'avais la traduction du dialogue en japonais entre Jack et Alex. Le site en question est imdb. com et la traduction peut être trouvée sur la page consacré au personnage de Jack Starbright..  
4/ Et bien, j'ai dit que certains passages seront rajoutés ou retirés, certains passages ne figurant ni dans le livre ni dans le film.  
//  
J'ai déjà écrit toute la fic concernant le film Stormbreaker. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon rythme de parution. Pour la suite, et bien, quelques scènes des autres livres seront révélées aux yeux du grand public mais pas tout. Je ne sais pas encore. Sachez juste qu'à l'heure actuelle ( 18 octobre 2019 ), la fiction contient 53 k mots.


End file.
